Life after Gallagher isn't that simple
by Crazy-for-Goode
Summary: this is set after UWS so contains spoilers, my first fanfiction, this is about Zach and Cammies life after the finish at Gallagher and the troubles they face
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanficton so sorry if it's a bit slow to start with but hopefully it will get better so please R&R Everything belongs to Ally Carter **

CPOV:

Arm in arm we step out of the car. Bex, Macey and Liz are just steps ahead of us. It has been far too long since I wished this day would come and boy I am happy.

* * *

Zach. I haven't seen him in so long. It hasn't been since our last mission together in Kabul and that was when he asked me the life changing question. How can I miss one person so much but then I guess he isn't just any one person.

* * *

Mum and I are dressed in white.

"Cam, kiddo you ready for this? I mean I'm sure they won't mind if we don't get married today not even Macey."

"Mum who are you trying to convince me or you? I am doing this. I've been waiting too long to not to do this!"

_The bridal song starts_

Bex is the first to go down the aisle with Grant on her arm. Then Liz goes with Jonas on her arm and then Macey goes with Preston on her arm. They all look so beautiful in their pink cocktail dresses. Even aunt Abby goes with Townsend who really should be stood by Zach but things just get complicated there.

I'm so caught up in this amazement of them in their dresses I almost miss our queue. We walk towards Zach and Joe. Townsend is now stood next to Zach and I can see in his face that he is proud of the two of us and glad he got to know his son. Both Joe and Zach are in the same suit and it shocks me just how alike they are sometimes.

The ceremony wasn't long but wasn't too short either I mean the director did have to marry two of us. Zach and I wrote our own vows.

"Cammie, I will love you for forever. I will always smirk when you find something annoying or just to play with you. Whenever I'm off on a mission I promise I will always come home and to always text you I love you. I promise to never leave your side and even when you tell me to eff off I won't because I love you. I will never ever cheat on you and I will love you for forever."

"Hey sweetie you said that twice." I start my vows with a joke because Zach has rubbed off on me too much. "I promise to always slap you whenever you smirk when I'm annoyed but not when it's cute. Whenever I'm off on a mission I promise I will always come home and to always text you I love you. I promise to you that we will never be split up no matter the distance I will never leave you. Finally i promise to love you forever and that we will always be happy."

Tears are building up in my eyes as the director asks you to say I do and as we do the rings are going on our fingers and our hands entwine. Then the director is saying you may kiss your brides as Zack and I kiss so do mum and Joe. Everything is finally perfect once again.

* * *

Macey had planned most of the wedding so everything had its place and it was perfect. The whole day was outside the old Gallagher mansion. I feel like a princess everyone I know and love is here. My sisterhood, my family and my whole life is here. The academy wasn't in its pride but today I made sure I placed a new brick down myself to show how much this building meant to me. I knew all our troubles were gone, for now at least. We danced till our feet hurt but it was time to say good-bye. Bex, Macey and Liz all jumped on me like I was leaving forever.

"Guys I'm going away for a week. I'm coming back. I'll text you every day." I sobbed

"Cam stop crying the make-up is going to run." Macey exclaimed, making us all laugh till our sides hurt.

"Yo Gallagher girl if we don't get a move on we are going to miss our flight!" Zach yelled from the car.

"Coming babe, bye everyone, I love you all so much!" Running past my mum and Joe while on my way to the car, I gave them loads of hugs and kisses and then carried on to the car.

We then drove down the drive and went toward our new life together.

**That's it for now I will try to post everyday or every other day depends on how much work I have. Please review. So guys I haven't gotten as many views on the second chapter so tell what I can do to improve it please. Please keep reading I promise it gets much better.**

**Nadz x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This scene does have a sex scene towards the end so if you don't want to read it you can skip it. I'll do a double page break before and after it. So I wrote this chapter last night but didn't want to post it until today after getting some more views. Thanks to all the people who followed/favourited. **

Zach and I both use our own passports. Wow it's been a long time since we have both used our own passports to fly but then again we are flying with a private jet due to Macey from the CIA base so it's not that surprising.

We wait for about half an hour before we can board but that's fine Zach and I say the best thing about today.

"So baby what was the best thing about today?"

"Well my beautiful wife I think it has to be the five minutes I went to the bathroom because I was all alone." He smirked so hard I think his mouth might fall off. I playfully slap him.

"Well mine was when I got to laugh and cry with Bex, Macey and Liz. Ooh wait I do that every day so I guess today was just like any other day. So nothing special I guess." And with that I snuggle up into his lap and cuddle his chest. About 10 minutes later after a good snuggle we are allowed to board our jet.

* * *

"Zachy I want to have a window seat" I whined at him. He just turned around and gave me the funniest look.

"Hun they are all window seats we are in a private jet..."

"Humm guess they are," I joked. Zach sat in the chair opposite mine.

"Baby get some sleep it's a long ride there."

"Where is there Zach?" for a spy I really had no clue about where we were going for our honeymoon.

"You'll see soon enough. Now go to sleep." Since we had taken off I get out of my seat and go get on Zach's lap and go to sleep with him holding my hand.

ZPOV:

Stroking Cammie's hair with my free hand I think about how far we have come from the day we have first met. We have been through thick and thin and then when I asked her to marry me to marry me I'm surprised she said yes. Don't get me wrong I love her with all my soul but a spy's life is never easy and how much time would we spend away from each other. I mean today was the first time I've seen her in 5 month and we were engaged that whole time.

* * *

We arrive in Hawaii. It seems most suitable it's one of the few places we haven't fought the circle.

"Cam, sweetheart, wake up we're here."

"Here where?" she spoke groggily. Cam rubbed her eyes as she looked out the window, "OMG! OMG! OMG! We are in Hawaii. I always wanted to go here! ARGHHHH!" She was jumping around like a crazy person.

"Cam cool it we have to go through security first and then we can go to the hotel," I sighed

"Wait Zach, who packed my suitcase? Was it you? Please tell me it was Macey" Cammie was gasping at the thought of me packing ha-ha.

"Nah Cam it wasn't me, it was Macey so all the guys knew where we were going before you did. Sorry baby." I go to grab her hand and she lets me pull her off the plane to get our luggage and go to our hotel.

CPOV:

The hotel is amazing! We are in the honeymoon suite and there are bottles of champagne, chocolates and candles. Zach and I will not be spending much time out of this room hopefully. Well my hope lasts all of five minutes, Zach and I get change out of our wedding attire into a summer dress and a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with an undone shirt on top and we that we head down to the sandy white beaches of Honolulu. Hand in hand we stroll down the beach towards the sea and I dip my toes in the warm ocean water. With my back to Zach I stare out at the sea Zach pushes me in...

* * *

Let's just say I'm not impressed. I make Zach carry me back to our room and somehow even though I'm mad we end up in this massive make-out session. Once we get back into the room I run into the bathroom and put the shower on. I'm just about to get in when Zach comes up around me and carries me into the shower.

* * *

Finally we were not going anywhere but bed. I put in what seemed like pjs from what Macey had packed me and crawled into bed. Zach is still in the Bathroom when I'm calling him, "Husband, dearest won't you come over here?" Before I can say anything else Zach has jumped on top of me. He slowly begins to kiss the bottom of my neck and make his way up towards my lips. I feel like I'm on fire. It has been too long since Zach and I have been alone. We both let out a groan at the same time. His hands are searching for the hem of my nightie while my hands go down to his boxer waist band. Zach then finds it ands it and pulls it over my head and pull down his boxers. This is my first time and Zach can tell I'm scared. Zach stops kissing me.

"We don't have to do this now you know?"

Pulling him back to my lips, "I'm ready baby."

* * *

Panting, I put my head in Zach's chest and fall asleep while saying "I love you Blackthorne boy"

ZPOV:

"Wow," I whispered not wanting to wake Cammie up. I love her so much. Wait, is Cammie on the pill because we didn't use anything. Oh fuck! Now I'm not going to sleep tonight.

* * *

Cam began to stir. I stroke her hair and give her a kiss.

"Hey babe can you get the shower on while I grab some clothes." Cam groaned.

I get up out of bed and make my way to the bath room. I turn the shower on and get in. Cammie comes in after a minute.

There is no way I'm ruining this honeymoon for her so I'm not going to say anything until we get home. To our home.

**Please review and enjoy **

**Nadz x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N the writing is going to change now because I'm going to start writing it like I diary because it's so much easier. So sorry if at first it's a bit confusing. This story is kind of just flowing out of me so sorry if it isn't the best written or anything. Thanks for the reviews.**

**One week later**

CPOV:

"OMG who knew you could have that much sex Cam!" Bex exclaimed. My checks went bright red as her, Macey and Liz questioned me.

"Guys relax I've only been back one day and be glad Zach has gone food shopping otherwise you would all be dead" I laughed but before they could ask anything else about my sex life and causing my checks to turn as red as a tomato there was a knock on the door. I left the girls laughing at something I'm sure I would find out about later. At the door was a surprise I wasn't expecting, Mum and Joe.

"Hey guys what brings you round?" I asked as they walked into kitchen. Mum looked so happy as she held Joe's hand and made her way. It was about time my whole family was happy again. The girls had shut up by now as they had heard who had come in.

"So Cammie, how's married life treating you?" Joe questioned but before I was able to answer I felt a hand go round my waist and I felt a smirk was coming on his face.

"Perfectly, of course!" We all laughed at Zach and his cockiness but it was all my cockiness and i loved every single bit of it.

* * *

Zach and I had had to go back to work for the CIA the next day so I knew mum had come for a reason.

"So what's up mum?" I saw her look to Joe before answering me.

"Um...Well...Urgh...Okay well kiddo me and Joe have leave for a little while and you won't be able to contact us." My face dropped. The girls knew it was there time to leave and walked out with a call us later look in their eyes. I fell into a chair and Zach wrapped his arms around my neck.

"But...But mum you said you would go with me to headquarters on my first day back like always" O whimpered on at her. Tears were building up in my eyes.

"Look Cammie it is not for forever, we will be back," Joe spoke softly as me and mum had become silent. Mum got up and came and sat at the floor by my feet and put her head in my lap and whispered into my legs.

"It's for your own safety, baby." And with that she got up wiped her eyes grabbed Joe's hand and left with a good-bye from the door.

* * *

Zach carried me up to bed while I cried and cried some more. When I had finally finished crying I asked Zach what my mum had meant. "Zach, what does she mean my own safety?"

"Gallagher girl I don't know and if I did I would agree with them. They do it because they love you. They love us baby."

The next few days

ZPOV:

Erugh. Cammie has been moping since she found out about her mum leaving. Literally she gets up goes to work comes home and goes to bed. She has had the odd meal here and there. What was I meant to do? Bex! How'd I not think of her before? It's was a Friday night so no way was she going to say no. *RING RING* On the second ring Bex picked up.

"Hey Bex, can you and Grant come round tonight? We need to catch up. Oh and bring the gang too." Before I gave her a change to reply I hung up so I knew they were coming round. After calling Bex I knew Cammie would feel better after spending some quality time with them. Please let me be right!

Bex's POV:

"Cameron Ann Goode if you do not open this door right now, I will break it because I am freezing my arse off!"

"Cool it Bex I'm coming!" Cammie screamed at me. Whoops. She pulled the door open in a pair of Zach's joggers and her mum's jumper. Boy she was not expecting us. Cam ran upstairs to change, while Zach sat us around the dinner table.

"Guys pick any seat, just remember I'm at the head of the table," Zach laughed. We are all couple so nothing went unsaid between any of us so we knew everything about everyone. Cammie finally came down 10 minutes later. She looked happier to see us and went to give Zach a hand plating up. Nothing looked wrong at all but we all knew better.

CPOV:

"Babe, why'd you do this? I'm fine," even though I knew he knew better.

"I know you are but we haven't had a gathering in ages." He did have a point so I took some plates and took a seat next to Bex. Liz was sat opposite me and Jonas was opposite Bex. Macey being Macey took the other head of the table and Preston was sat opposite Grant who was sat next to Bex and Macey. I was so pleased everyone had found someone they loved as much as I love Zach. Dinner was amazing. Zach is the world's greatest cook. No joke. Zach pressed his leg against mine for the whole of dinner and I was really grateful.

It didn't take long until the board games were out and everyone had the most serious look on their faces. I burst into laughter and everyone just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?!" They all exclaimed at the same time. Before I could reply they were all in fits of giggles as well.

It was about 3am when everyone began to crash out on our floor or sofas. Only Liz and Jonas went to one of the guest rooms because they wanted to crash earlier. Zach was falling asleep in the floor but there was no way I was sleeping on the floor when I had my own bed. Grabbing his hand I dragged his fat butt up the stairs and into our own bed. Were for the first time all week I really slept.

**So this chapter was mainly to get some of the others back in it. Since we haven't heard from Rachel or Abby for a while I plan on doing maybe a chapter of just them. P.S. I hope it wasn't too confusing**

**Nadz x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So this is all in Rachel's, Abby's, Joe's and Edward's view on what's happened to them since the wedding or since seeing Cammie and Zach. **

Rachel's POV:

"Joe, sweetie maybe we should have told Cammie and Zach I mean it is his mother we are after." I curled into Joe's arms but it didn't feel right knowing what we were doing when my daughter was probably pouring her heart out. Joe jolted me round so I could see his face.

"No Rach. Listen, if we had said anything they would watch they take every step. Can you do it to them again? Joe was right. He was always right not that I was half about to tell him. So I just got up and went straight to bed, I knew everything would be better in the morning.

"Happy birthday baby girl. I love you." I whispered while I then cried myself to sleep whist thinking of my baby's life that had pasted by so quickly.

* * *

Abby's POV:

Ed was being stranger than normal, but whenever I asked he just said 'nothing.' Argh he's so annoying. I was going to find out what he was hiding. He never hides things from me, so this must be bad. Maybe it was Zach. I mean they have been getting really close. Nah can't be that Squirt would have told me or said something.

"Abigail," he called me. Urgh if he didn't tell me what was going on right then I would have killed him. 'Curiosity killed the cat' is a great saying because it sure as hell was killing me. I swear down if he wasn't going to tell me I would leave him.

Edward's POV:

Abby was pissed with me. I could tell a mile off. So now was a good a time as any.

"Abigail."I called her but she didn't reply for what felt like 5 minutes even though I knew better and it was only 10 seconds. She seemed scared about the whole thing, maybe it was the sneaking. All the lying. No, I couldn't do this anymore I had to tell her.

"Yes babe?" She questioned back. She sauntered into the room and as if I had forgotten just how much I loved her, I felt a massive pang in my heart like the first time I laid eyes on her. Who knew I could be an old romantic.

"Abby," I said as I got down on one knee. "We have been together for just over 2 years and I don't ever want to lose you." Abby began jumping up and down and crying.

"Just hurry up and ask you dumbo! Is this why you've been so secretive the last few days?" Abby screamed.

"Abigail Cameron will you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"I asked whilst pulling out the ring.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!"

Abby's POV:

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I jumped on him and started making out with him. Oh boy I was so glad that everything was up in open. The only thing ruining our moment was a knock on the door.

"Abby, are you going to see Cameron today? If give her my birthday wishes and love." Professor Buckingham stated to us.

"Why yes we are going to see her so I will pass on your wishes. We also have some of our own news to share with her." I said while flaunting my ring.

"Congratulations my dears, I assume you will tell everyone else when you return?"

"Yes. We had best be on our way otherwise we will miss half the day driving," and with that we left Gallagher and went on an hour road trip to see Cammie. **A/N Abby and Townsend have taken over the Cove Ops teacher and head teacher whilst Rachel and Joe are away. I know I said the school was still being rebuilt but they have done the lower corridor so all the classes go on there and they have temporary cabins for students and teachers.**

* * *

Joe's POV:

Rachel is hurting. I cannot bare this anymore.

"I love you Rachel. I'm going to make this all better." I whispered to her sleeping body. I am going to find Catharine and I will kill her and this will end once and for all.

"Happy birthday my sweet god-daughter. I am going to make this better, I promise." Staring out the window up towards the moon, I see something on the horizon. I left Rachel to go and find out what it was.

**So guys hope this chappie wasn't too boring but I felt like they need to come back in and also get something off of what Joe and Rachel are doing in deep cover. So I almost got 1000 views please leave reviews and tell me what you want Joe to find. I really want to hear what all of you have to say.**

**Nadz x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys got over 1000 views and just under 1000 visitors so really happy but no reviews really come on guys tell me how you feel. Sorry this is one up slightly later, I have guests round so had to cook them dinner. I also want to thank my reviewies for all the good reviews**

CPOW:

I was so glad it was a Saturday. Zach and I were planning a lie in but then I remembered everyone was in my house.

"Zach, baby, you need to get up. Everyone is downstairs." I gave him a kiss but he didn't stir one bit. I could have sworn he wasn't in a deep sleep though. It was like he had been up once already and come back to bed. It wasn't important anyways. I got up had a shower, changed into a pair of shorts and one of Zach's t-shirts and made my way downstairs. It was far too quiet. Grant wasn't snoring nor was Bex. Liz and Jonas' door was partly open and no sound was coming out from there and well Macey's light steady breathing wasn't to be heard either. I took the chance to walk into the lounge and no one was there but I did kind of expect that. My stomach was rumbling so I walked into the kitchen to see a massive cake and a big breakfast but no-one was around.

"Ok guys, come on out." They all came out of their hiding spaces with a big cheesy grin on their face and food all over them. "How? Why? I don't even know where everything is to make all this, only Zach does. Wait was Zach up with you all? Did you guys have a food fight at the same time and not left me join in? No fair." I questioned them all and they all laughed at me including Zach who wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Happy birthday Gallagher girl and Mrs Goode, I love you baby. We did all this for you because you are our special girl and this is for you," and with that he got a flour bomb and dropped it on my head. How had I forgotten my own birthday? I was 20! I was still in shock that I had forgotten my birthday and the flour bomb that I almost missed him running. He ran and hide behind Bex and was pointing to her saying it was her idea. Everyone was laughing and crying.

"Happy birthday Cam," they all called.

"Now catch, Cammie!" Bex called whist Grant chucked something. Now I was covered in flour as well it was just Zach who was clean. Well Grant had chucked me another flour bomb and I saw everyone also had one.

"Go! Go! Go!" I screamed. Let's just say boy he wasn't expecting that. Everyone was covered in flour, my kitchen was covered in flour and we were all starving. We all sat outside so we wouldn't get flour on any of the chairs and eat like kings and queens. Who knew this lot could cook that well but then again Zach was helping them. We were half way though eating the 14 inch cake when there was a knock on the door.

"Back in a sec, guys." I wiped my clothes down and went to the front door with Zach's hand in mine.

"Happy birthday squirt!" Abby screamed as she walked into the house with Edward.

"Wait! Rewind! What is that on your finger?!" I exclaimed at her. She turned around with massive smile on her face.

"Say hey to your new mother-in-law." She laughed while we hugged by this point everyone had come to see what the commotion was about and all us girls were jumping up and down with joy. Zach was giving his dad a good old man hug and saying congratulations. It was nice to have us all here but we just need mum and Joe but that couldn't be helped.

"Guys we have cake out the back come on round. Mind the flour we had a bit of a fight." I called to Abby and Edward. They were laughing.

* * *

We spent the whole day doing shots and playing truth and dare. It wasn't the best game to play when you best aunt was there and your father-in-law. To be fair to them they have it far worse than us.

"Abby truth or dare?" Bex asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

"DARE! Give me your worst Rebecca Baxter!" Abby yelled back at her. Abby had no idea just how bad it really was.

"I dare you to full on make out with Townsend whist only in your underwear and if you don't have any on you gonna have to do it naked. This has to last a full 5 minutes or you have to forfeit and tell us when the first time you had sex with Townsend and how long it lasted." Bex's face was so serious it was scary. Abby was already stripping but Edward's face was bright red and looked so unwilling to do it.

"Babe we have to do this or I will have to share the thing." Abby said while raising her eyebrows. He only but agreed. Abby sat on his lap and began, his face went redder then went back to normal and that's when he got a bit handsy. At this point all the boys had left Zach was first, and then me and Liz but Macey and Bex stayed for the whole thing making sure they did it.

The whole day was amazing. My friends had collapsed in my floor with the amount of Vodka in them, Abby and Edward went to the guest room as they were slightly less drunk and knew where they were going kind of. We went to bed but I felt like something was missing. Something important.

**So I'm going to leave it here but I will try to post the next chapter quicker than today. Sorry this chapter was a bit of a filler but I felt like we need something good to happen before it all goes bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update last night I just had loads of homework and was really busy. I don't know about you guys but I haven't been getting any of my fanfiction emails so sorry if you didn't get an email about the updates. So I hope you guys didn't find the last chapter a bore or anything and I hope you have a good giggle at Bex and Abby. R&R Guys I have over 1000 visitors so happy!**

It wasn't until Sunday morning when I had realised what was missing the day before. My Period. Oh shit! Damn Zach's cursing is rubbing off on me. I was on the pill so maybe it was stress. Yes, stress. Anyways I went to get a pregnancy test. For some ungodly reason we had one at home. I didn't remember buying it nor would Zach buy it. I bet it was one of the girls as a fucking joke. NOT EVEN FUNNY. It really didn't matter at the time though. All I knew was that my period was late and I was still hung-over. What if I was pregnant I could have killed a baby I drank that much. Zach would have hated me if I was pregnant. I peed on the end of the stick and waited for 3 minutes. Last night was such a blur from what I remembered which I hadn't wrote down. It was crazy. 3 minutes seemed like hours, I felt like Zach would wake up while I was finding out and he would walk in and go crazy. A small pink cross began to appear and then a second one. Fuck, shit, bugger. I am fucking pregnant.

"Zach get up! We need to talk NOW!"I was sobbing and screaming at him. Zach jolted up as he heard the urgency in my voice. He leapt out of bed when he was me crying.

"Cam, baby, what's wrong?" He tried to grab me but I moved away and pointed towards the bathroom.

"It's in there." I was still crying and grabbed my coat and ran out of the house. I ran towards the only place I felt safe. The park. My dad used to bring me here when we would visit Abby or came to the CIA headquarters, which was pretty often. This park reminded me of my dad.

ZPOV:

"It's in there." Cammie was sobbing. I walked into the bathroom and saw the pregnancy test but before I could get a good look I heard the front door slam shut and I saw Cammie run down the road. I was happy that last night Cammie changed me into trackies; it meant I could grab a jacket and run straight after her. I had figured out that she was pregnant but I still loved her and I know what I said but we could make it work. We are Zammie or that's what Macey calls us. I knew where she would run, straight into the car I drove to the park. Cammie was sat on her favourite bench.

"Gallagher girl," I called "it's ok. We can make this work. I know how I feel and that I said I don't want kids but we will make this work. I love you Mrs Goode and I know that you will be a great mother and this will become their favourite park as well as yours and you can share all your happy memories. My mother is gone. She's dead and she's never coming back. She will not ruin this for us as well. I promise I will become the best father I can. I will be there every step of the way and I will do anything for this kid. Just like I will for you. We can get through this and we will be amazing. We have amazing friends and a wonderful family who will help every step of the way. I know your mum and Joe aren't here but they will come home soon and they will be the best grandparents ever as will Abby and dad. Dad. I've only just got used to this and now I'm going to be one. Isn't life just crazy the way things work out?" I was hugging her now and she had a face buried into my shoulder but I could tell she was smiling or laughing at me by the way her jaw sat in my muscle.

"Zachary Goode only you could turn a hard moment about me into something about you and make me laugh. Are you sure we can do this? I can't get rid of it though. We have to be ready. By the way I love you too Mr Goode." Cam looked up to me and I wiped her eyes and we slowly began to kiss. It was deep and passionate and full of love. A little bit of this everyday and I would be a happy man. "Zach, you do know now we have to go home and tell everyone the news because they would have all woken up from the door slamming twice. Do you know who brought that pregnancy test Zach? Because I didn't and I know you didn't bloody buy it." Cammie placed her head on my shoulder and looked over it towards the other side of the park.

"Bex and Macey!"We both said at the same time.

CPOV:

Looking of Zach's shoulder, I saw a woman who looked so much like Catharine I had to have been dreaming because she was dead. Never coming back, like Zach had told me and he was always right.

"Let's go home Gallagher girl and tell the others our news." Zach grabbed my hand and then pulled me off the bench. He then grabbed my waist and spun me around in celebration to our news. The Catharine woman had gone by now as we walked hand in hand towards the car.

The ride home was about 5 minutes and in that time I had no words on how I was going to break the news to them all. Zach must have sensed it because when we pulled up into the drive he turned around.

"Babe, we could go out for breakfast and them come back." I laughed at him.

"Look at what we are wearing, crazy man. It's now or never." We were both laughing as we walked out of the car towards the house. Before I can even get my key into the door, Bex had already opened the door.

"OMG congratulations guys! So yeah we already know. We went to see if you were up and you weren't in bed so we went into the bathroom and saw it!" Bex basically screamed at us.

"Congratulations Squirt. You and Zach will be great parents. Your mum and dad are so proud of you. You've become such an amazing young woman. Wait does this make me a Grandmother or a great aunt because you know both sound pretty old." Abby came and gave us a big hug with Ed behind here.

"Congratulations son and Abigail are you trying to say I'm old?" We all tried to hold back our laughter until Edward began to laugh and then we all had tears in our eyes.

We had finally been able to get into the house to sit down now. Bex ran and put the coffee machine on while Macey and Liz came and gave me big hugs with congratulations. Zach had gone off with the boys round the back probably to have some cigarettes. I never did approve of them but then he never really had them apart from when they had big news like today.

Everyone left after dinner, Zach had cooked us all a big feast and nothing was left. Nothing. Grant, Zach and Bex ate half the food themselves but there was still plenty for the other 7 of us. For the first time all weekend Zach and I were finally by ourselves. We cuddled on the sofa and put on a good old chick flick. I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up the next morning I was in bed with my head on Zach's chest. We had only been married a month and so much had happened but I couldn't wish for a better husband nor family.

***TIME SKIP ONE MONTH***

The last month had gone by so quickly. I went to work; I went to the doctors; running P&E lessons at Gallagher since Bex and Grant were on a mission; and not to mention the three shopping sprees that Macey had dragged me through. I needed a break I seemed to be going none stop. The only time I saw Zach was when we both sat down at dinner and went to bed. Even though I had hardly seen Zach we had gotten closer over the baby and I had the world's smallest bump which he always felt the need to touch. Bex came back yesterday. She came straight round baring gifts.

"Camster, bring your fat arse down here with that beautiful little bump." Bex called up the stairs. Zach must have let her and Grant in. I got down the stairs to see Bex holding a massive box and Grant with 5 bags.

"What is all this?"

"This is for my god-child. Dhurr..." Bex being my oldest friend had gotten first dibs on being a god-parent and since she was with Grant who was Zach's best friend it had just worked out perfectly.

"Um you do know we don't know what it is yet nor are we going to find out."

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie do you not know me at all?" Bex had brought lots of little baby grows and little kitchen bits and bobs. The box was not allowed to be opened until the day the baby was born which made me want to open it even more.

Me and Bex went upstairs while Zach and Grant watched the Football and cooked dinner.

"Bex, they still aren't back yet. Mum and Joe they still aren't back." I was sobbing. Bex came and pulled me onto the bed and held me why I was crying. "And...and...and I keep seeing Catharine everywhere I look but she's dead and she's never coming back. Is she?"

"No Cammie she is never coming back." Bex held me until all my tears had gone.

"Now I know you want to tell me something so go ahead and blab!" I got out of her arms and sat by her.

"Why won't Grant propose to me? Is something wrong with me?" Now Bex was on the verge of tears but she doesn't cry so she got angry. Luckily for my walls, Zach had insisted on putting in a gym so he wouldn't have to go out and do this work out, so Bex jumped up and ran into the gym and hit the punch bag as hard as she could.

"Bex it's not that he doesn't want to, he's probably just scared. I know I would be if I was him. Come on let's do our make up and go out for dinner. Zach hasn't started cooking yet." Bex and I went back to my room to find some nice dresses and get on our faces. "Zach, baby, don't cook we are going out now, so get ready we are leaving in half an hour."

We went to a pizzeria because I was the pregnant one who got to pick. The only downside was I automatically became designated driver. Bex came back to ours that night because I was too tired to drive them to the other side of town. Who knew being pregnant would make you so tired...

**So this was my longest chapter yet I hope you liked it and I just want say thanks to the guest reviewer who said Joe should find a shed what do you want him to find in it? Anyways hope you guys have a good last day of school before the weekend. I will hopefully post at a normal time again tomorrow. R&R**

**Nadz x**


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys the last chapter went up really late last night so hopefully I get this one up before but then again I am quite ill so it might be as late as yesterday. Hopefully you guys like this chapter I hope you like the extra character. Sorry about the time jumps but I think they are pretty clear. Please R&R.**

Catherine's POV: ***back when Cammie first finds out she's pregnant***

**A/N So I felt like it was time to Catherine's point in and have her tell us a bit about what's happened with her since the last book.**

I have Rachel and Joseph on a wild goose chase. This is far too easy. Did they really think I would blow up Gallagher with me inside to die? They were stupider than I thought. My dear sweet boy Zachary had finally married Cameron. They seemed to always have something going on. It was the perfect time to start creeping around and trying to figure out the best was to re-enter their sweet life together. Only a few days on the job I found out I was going to be a grandma. Having heard this news from them when they were in the park I decide to wait until Cammie was fat enough not to be able to fight back or run and Zach would come straight away without thinking if I have his child as well as his wife. All I have to do is...wait maybe I shouldn't write it down just in case. Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

I have been watching her for 4 months now and Cammie is getting pretty fat but she can still run so I think I will wait another month or so. I know her life now like the back of my hand. This plan is just getting easier and easier. Joe and Rachel seemed to have moved on from Russia to New Zeeland now. God how much longer is it going to take them to realise I'm right by home. My plan is coming together very well.

ZPOV: ***4 months after since Cammie's last POV***

Cammie has already brought the cot and pushchair.

"Zach! I need a hand putting the cot together the belly is in the way!"

"Cool, coming." Cammie was 5 months along and was having a hard time doing things because the baby was quite low and so her bump we pretty big. The doctor said that everything would be fine with the baby even though it was low she just had to rest a lot. She was so not resting ever. "Cam lets go out to lunch first I'm hungry and we have no food." She plodded down the stairs in a summer dress looking as hot as ever.

"Fine but we have to be quick. I want this finished today not tomorrow or the day the baby is born, today."

"Yes, Ms," I smirked and saw a smile come to her face.

We went to the burger joint around the corner from our house. We were about half way through our meal when I saw Cammie's face change and a massive smirk went in my face.

"Zachary Goode, put that smirk away, we are in public for god sakes!" Cammie glared at me. The last two weeks had been pure bliss. Cammie had wanted sex all the time. It was heaven. By the face she just pulled I could tell she wanted it right there and then. Apparently, it's my scent; well that's what she tells me. "Pay the bill; let's go we have five minutes to get home or we won't have time, so be ready." she whispered in my ear. Did Cam know nothing about men? I was always ready. We paid the bill and basically ran home, well, waddled home in Cammie's case. We had to finish the cot and also get ready to go out to go Bex's because grant was cooking which was a rare thing. We were finished in 10 minutes; we had learnt to be fast so it wouldn't really upset our day without anyone knowing what we were doing. We got the cot finished and showered and changed to go to Bex's. It was about two hours later was arrived at theirs. It was 5.59pm, we were early.

Grant was a little on edge. It wasn't like him. Bex was in some crazy hormonal mood so she just decided we were going out to eat for dinner. Cammie was then pissed off with me, I know me, for something Bex did.

* * *

Dinner was hard. Cam couldn't decide on what she wanted to eat and then when she had they didn't bloody have it!

"Cameron Ann Goode if you don't bloody hurry up I will personally kick your pregnant ass and make sure you can't sit for longer than 5 seconds at a time!" Bex screamed at her. Cammie was not having it at all. She stood up slamming her hands on the table.

"Don't you start with me Rebecca. It's your fault we are here anyways, I look like a tramp because guess what? I'm pregnant, I'm fat, I feel like a crap and I'm always fucking Horney! Right now all I want to do is watch a bloody Rom-Com while cuddling Zach is that such a big deal?" Bex was getting mad, Grant was holding her down giving her a look I didn't quite understand calming her down. I tried to calm down Cammie but then she turned on me. "Zach do not tell me to calm down. Do you know nothing? I am always right because I am pregnant and more importantly I am your wife. So are you all going to wait for me to pick what I am going to eat or are you all going to walk home?" Cam sat back down and looked at each one of us.

"Please just pick something I don't want to walk to the other side of town." Grant begged. She sighed and laughed.

"Grant, only you could make me laugh while I am pissed off. Don't worry I wouldn't have left you guys anyways I don't like driving alone at night." Cam had finally picked something and everyone was beginning to chill out. Grant wanted to do something but I couldn't tell but I had an idea. We had all finished dinner and Bex and Cammie orders a pudding for 4 between the two of them and Cam at most of it. We all had a coffee and I saw Grant move to grab something from the floor. He wasn't getting something from the floor. On one knee, he pulled out a tiffany's box from his pocket.

"Rebecca Baxter will you marry me and become the one and only Mrs Grant Newman?" We all went into shock before Bex we to give him a massive kiss and out the ring on her finger.

"Yes, of course. Guys we also have something else to share. Well you will have two hormonal fat pregnant wives to deal with because we are having a baby!"

Oh this was going to be great two hormonal women, who normally when PMSing were like 4 teenage girls, now would be like 4 hormonal spy kicking ass woman. Me and Grant were going to have fun.

"Congratulations' on everything guys!" Cammie got up and went to hug them both. "Come on, let's go home guys" I drove us all back to ours and we went to watch a film. The Vow. Cammie's choice of course. Grant and Bex sat in the arm chair but went half way through the film to bed. Cammie was led on my lap with her body on the sofa. When they left Cammie sat up and swapped places, telling she was in a good mood.

"So can I get some tonight? Grant is getting some so can I?" I asked her at the same time we hear a groan from Bex upstairs.

"Let me finish the film and see how I feel, you know I get tired easily." She stroked my hair while I stroked her belly.

"Ok baby, I love you." I kissed her belly and I think I feel asleep.

"I love you too." Was the last thing I heard.

CPOV:

Zach fell asleep typical. I poked him until he woke up when the film finished.

"So am I getting any?"He yawned at me. God he was such a boy.

"No Zach you fell asleep, go to bed and maybe you'll get some morning glory."

"Fine but only if you come with me." Zach got up and picked me up bridal style. "I won't be able to do this for much longer you've getting to heavy Gallagher girl."

I sat in bed, Zach wasn't snoring but he was breathing loudly. I am bloody 5 month pregnant and I feel like a bloated whale. Not much had happened in the past few months. Zach had had one mission that lasted a month in which time I stayed with everyone for a week at a time but I felt like a pain I just wanted to be at home with Zach. Since Bex was back they didn't need me at Gallagher but Aunt Abby saw how much free time I had since I quit the CIA because when they found I was pregnant they sat me in an office until I had had the baby and I wasn't doing that for nine bloody months, so she put me in as the cove ops teacher and had Ed do head teachers work with her. It was fun. It meant I got to go out on little missions and I did something I loved. The only downside was I had a 2 hour round trip daily. It wasn't so bad when Zach came back he would drive me there and either spend the day with us or go into Roseville and do shopping if we needed it and then I would drive home. At the end of each lesson I said what my favourite teacher always told us 'get good or get dead girls'. I become a full time teacher after my second day as Abby said it was the safest thing for me and the baby.

I still see that Catherine woman around, it has to be my imagination, she is dead. I feel asleep thinking of her and that nightmare.

**Hope you guys like it again sorry for the late update. It just took ages to write and I kept getting distracted.**

**Nadz x**


	8. Chapter 8-AN only

**This is just a quick authors note but um I had some reviews guests which haven't shown up but I just wanted to give them some answers.**

**1) I had Catherine in it to give some plot but she won't kill Cammie because she is carrying her grandchild. That's all I'm going to say because I don't want to ruin the story.**

**2) Cammie can still have sex even if she can't put a coat together. Many women can have sex up to the day they give birth so that is why she still can.**

**3) Sorry if you posted anything else I forgot what they said but I think they were all good so thanks and if you have any more questions just review again**

**I'll post the next chapter sometime tonight, once I've cleaned my room.**

**Nadz x**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the next chapter I'm going back to Rachel and Joe so if you guys to say or do anything for the chapter speak now or forever hold your peace. Please R&R and enjoy. Over 2000 views yay!**

Zach woke me up with a kiss. Aww he was so sweet sometimes and other times he was a right ass-hole. Sundays. They were the world's best day.

"So babe still feel like having some morning-glory?" Zach smirked. I punched him in the arm. He was so cheeky.

"Well, depends if Bex and Grant are up."

"Oh they've been up for at least an hour. Haven't you heard them? That's why I got up. They had been getting down and busy, if you catch my drift." He was still bloody smirking. That was my best friend he was talking about. Oh shit now he was going to want it more. I really hoped they would be up so we could all go out for breakfast. Oh well, never mind. I guess we would go out for brunch.

"No Zach I haven't heard them otherwise I wouldn't had asked stupid. But since they are still busy and I know you want something, I give you a quick BJ and if they are still going we can then have a bath." This way everyone was happy. I couldn't be bothered for sex. I mean I had just got up and Zach got pleased well don't really need to describe how. I also got to spend some extra time with my Zachy without the clothes but no work.

"Sounds good to me babe. How'd you wanna do this?"

"Well I either kneel on the floor and you sit on the side of the bed or I sit on the bed and you stand on the floor. Second option is easier for me but I will do either because it's only a quickie." Zach being the gentleman that he is stands on the floor but really he's just doing it because he likes to stand around naked for some ungodly reason. I heard Zach groan a bit but I was really getting bored so I stopped after 3 minutes.

"Babe I need to finish, don't stop or we have sex."

"Sex. I got bored." Luckily for Zach I was wearing a nightie so he just hitched it up and get straight to it. So I guess that didn't work to my advantage but it was fun. Zach was kissing my neck and gave me a hicky. I wasn't impressed but I was kinda caught up in the moment. We only lasted 5 minutes but that was fine because I was still tired. I got up to run the bath but there was a knock at the door.

"Cam, we know you're up we heard um...well you know what I'm saying" Bex called from the other side of the door.

"Urgh you can shut up Bex. It's my house remember and I do believe you were at it last night and this morning..." Grant sniggered when I recalled their late night mischief.

"Oh fine well hurry up anyways we are hungry as you can very well guess."

"I want a shower first. Go have one too. You must be hot and sweaty. Meet us in the lounge in half an hour and we can go out for brunch." Zach and Grant were both laughing by now and I just wanted a shower so I gave something to do for half an hour.

"Ok sounds good. See you in a bit." Urgh thank god she left. We were alone again. Well kind of alone they were just across the corridor.

"Sooooooo Gallagher girl can I join you in that shower?" Zach tried to look all innocent by that look really didn't suit him.

"Since when do you ask to have a shower with me Blackthorne boy?"

"Since you were pregnant and took up most of the shower. Shit. I didn't mean that. I take it back. There is still a load of space in the shower. If we wanted even Bex and grant could fit in there with us. Not that I want that. There are only so many times you can see Grant's dick." Zach stuttered on his words once he realised what he said. Let's just say I wasn't impressed with him.

"Now you said that you can have a bloody shower with the garden hose in the garden with cold water. I am not impressed you will have to do loads to make it up."

Zach was now on his knees begging me to let him have a shower with me. It was a waste of 10 minutes but it was funny. Only downside was I had to have a quick shower.

"Please baby please, I will do anything. Anything you ask for. Please do not make me shower in the garden I mean the neighbours will see everything!" Zach still wasn't in anything so just pointed down to his package. I tried to keep as straight as face as possible. With Zach begging and the faint voice of Bex singing, very badly might I point out, it was very hard. "Tell you what since you gave me a BJ this morning I will let you sit on my face. Plus I will cook anything you want for the rest of your pregnancy."

"Change the last bit to rest of my life and you got a deal." I never would have made him made him have a shower outside. I mean that package was for mine and his eyes only from now on and I was planning on keeping it that way.

"Deal baby." Zach got up from the floor and turned on the shower which I could have been in 10 minutes ago but no. Thanks Zach.

Since Zach hadn't grabbed any clothes, I got some out for me and him and laid them on the bed. Then I finally got in the shower.

ZPOV:

Urgh Cam was going to make me shower outside I don't fucking think so. I got on my knees and begged. I mean she wouldn't really make me shower outside would she?

"Deal baby." I finally go into the shower. Why did I open my big fat stupid mouth? Now I had to cook whatever she wanted. It could have been worse she wasn't too fussy but now she was pregnant it was going to be worse I could feel it.

"Cammie come on or else you're only going to get 2 minutes in here." And with that she slipped in.

"Zach, can you wash my hair? I like it when you do it." I washed her hair as another apology. I hoped she had accepted it.

Cam was such a good wife; she got a set of clothes out for me.

"IF you guys do not come out in the next 5 seconds I'm breaking in!" Bex's threats usually went through with what she said so I pulled some boxers on not wanting her to see my, you know... Cam was in her underwear already and was pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing her pregnancy jeans. BANG. The door hit the wall and left a handle mark in it.

"BEX! You had better know someone who can fix that!" Cammie screamed at her. Like I had said she usually carried through on her threats.

"Yep I sure do. In fact I know two. I'm marring one and you've already married one." She was right Grant or I could easily fix it but I had no time so I guess Grant was doing it then.

"Grant, buddy, hope the rest of your day is free because you got a wall to fix." I smirked at him. "But first lets go eat. I'm starving."

CPOV:

Bex broke my flipping wall! I was not impressed in the slightest but I forgave her straight away I mean she did warn us and she did have someone who could fix it. Plus I had to tell her about Zach this morning. We walked to the diner behind the house. It was small and cosy but the food was amazing here.

"So Zach should I tell them about this morning or will you?" Thought I would be nice and let him have a choice even though I knew the answer.

"Go ahead I know you half told Bex on the way here."

"So guys let me start again. Well you heard us this morning, that as your fault by the way so thanks for that, well after that I wanted a bath but you guys kind of stopped that. So I was half way to go and turn the shower on when Zachary here asks me if he can join me unlike normal so I asked him why and do you know what he bloody goes ahead and says it's because I'm too fat for the two of us to fit! Guess what I had to say to that? I told him to shower outside using the garden hose" Grant's booming laugh filled the diner while Zach looked around like he wasn't with us. "Baby what's with the look, don't you like us? Plus they all know us so no point acting like you aren't with us." He smirked at me and then leant over the table to kiss me.

"Love you baby even if you tell everyone our whole life."

"Love you too but I don't tell everyone just family so Bex, Macey, Liz, Abby and mum so that's hardly everyone. Anyways so he got on his knees and begged me to let him in the shower so he offered to cook whatever I wanted for the rest of my life, well I kinda said that bit but oh well and he offered me um...well...Grant close your ears it's not for you." I hoped he would but he was a spy so I took control of this. "Bex I need to pee come with."

We walked to the bathroom.

"So Zach offered me oral because I did it to him this morning to which I won't complain to. I mean how do you ask for it?"

"No idea but Grant always does it."

"Urgh, you're so useless Bex! Let me pee and we can go eat."

ZPOV:

"Why does Cam always have to tell them everything Grant? Is Bex the same?"

"Hell yeah if I ask her a question she goes and phones one of them before I get an answer."

"Cam isn't that bad but when they get together she tells them everything." They brought us our food while the girls were in the bathroom. I was hungry so I started. WORLD'S. WORST. MOVE.

"Zach why are you eating without us?" Shit I hadn't realised Cam was behind me.

"Umm...I was hungry?" That got me a slap round the head. Cammie and Bex slid back into the booth and started eating while staring daggers at me. "Uh Cam, you want some ice-cream? They have your favourite flavour."

"Well, normally I would say no but since I'm now craving it. I want a big one. To share with you." I got the biggest thing they had. "Sorry for slapping you but don't ever start eating without me again." She said with a mouthful of ice cream. Everything was perfect.

When we got back I did paperwork, Cam and Bex watched some film while doing some paperwork for Gallagher and Grant was fixing our wall.

Everything went back to normal that night. Bed early, we had to leave for Gallagher at 7:31 to make it to Gallagher for 8:15, with lots of cuddling.

With Cammie working at Gallagher it had its ups and downs. I knew that if I have to go on another mission I knew she had someone to stay with where she wasn't alone; if she needed a quickie we had a room for when we need to stay or anything so it was easy to do; only problem was it was too far away from our home. We were going to have to do something to change that before the baby is born.

We needed to move house.

Gallagher girl would hate me. Everything was settled in this house. The nursery was done and everything was our way.

**So I'll leave it here. Do you guys want me to do Rachel's bit next or carry this bit on first because it might get a bit confusing because in have to go back time and catch them up to the present and don't worry guys they will be home soon. R&R **

**Nadz x**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG last night I 'A Gallagher Wedding' I was in tears. It was a perfect ending and I felt like the beginning of my story was quite alike to hers. If you haven't read you totally need to. It is bloody amazing. By the way if you haven't already figured it out, I'm a British Bombshell, no I'm not talking about being hot or anything, just that like Bex and live in England. So that's why it's all written in my English and not American English like the books. I just don't know how to write it! I know I gave you guys an option in the last chapter but since no one really said anything. I'm going to finish that bit off before going back to Rachel. Anyways keep reviewing and reading. Love you guys! **

CPOV:

I love working at Gallagher. It makes me feel at home and closer to my mum. I miss her so much.

"Gallagher girl, we need to talk. It's important." Zach had a serious face which totally didn't suit him.

"I have to go teach now. Can we do it in about an hour? And we can go to town and get some lunch if you want?"

"That's fine babe. We can take the Audi R8 if you don't wanna walk. I know it's your favourite car (**A/N when I can drive I want this car so bad!)** but I think we might need to get a new car when the baby's born." Zach laughed and his smirk was back on his face.

"No Zachary we are not getting rid of the car. We can just buy another cheaper one. That car was my first baby! No offence baby." I stroked my belly while looking at Zach I wasn't sure which one I was talking to or maybe it was both? "I have to go otherwise I'll be late I have to walk all the way to Sub-level 3. I waddle remember?"

"Let me walk with you and please can I sit in on one of the famous Cammie Goode lessons?" His smirk got bigger. I swear if he smirked anymore than that he it would be stuck there permanently.

"Fine so long as you don't speak unless spoken too and I would love you to walk down with me."

We went down Sub-level 3. It took us 10 minutes to get from the P&E barn to the Sub-level. Zach sat down next to one of my more flirty girls at the back. I could tell this lesson was going to be a long hour.

"Well today Girls we have a special guest." I point to Zach and they all ohhed and ahhed. I groaned but not load enough for them to hear me but Zach could see me do it. He got up and came and put his hand around my waist and kissed my cheek. Some of the girls groaned but most of them awed which was cute. "This girls is Zachary Townsend Goode, my husband. He was a student at Blackthorne back when it was a school for assassins. Today we are going to learn about Blackthorne and how the boys work as we will be having a meeting with them very soon. Now before any of you ask I cannot and will not tell you any details because they are need to know and you do not need to know yet." They all looked pretty excited as most of these girls were in the 6th grade when we had the Blackthorne boys round and had only heard rumours about them. "Mr Goode will tell us how he coped at his school and how the times have changed since Dr Steve has left." Zach tensed by my side when I mentioned Dr Steve. "Please take in everything said today girls. It is something Mr Goode finds difficult to talk about so please respect him like you would anyone else."

"Hi Girls, so my name is Zach and I am a former Blackthorne student, my life there was not fun and games. It was hard and they taught us to kill for a living. My school was the opposite of Gallagher." Zach went on and told the girls about his lessons and the troubles he and his friends faced there. "Things got really interesting when we were on a Cove Ops mission in our 4th year. That was when we found out what life should have been like for a spy school. That was when my life got flipped-turned upside down." The girls laughed as Zach quoted one of our favourite TV program 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.' "That was when we meant the Gallagher girls. If it wasn't for that trip I don't think I would be stood here in this room telling you just how dangerous my school was and just how much I thank all the teachers here for taking me in when I had nowhere else to go. This school takes care of their students, Blackthorne brainwashed us to kill. Thank you for listening girls. Now I don't want to put you off them I mean they are very nice now and also they have some boys like me." With that he smirked and every single girl blushed then including me. I blame the hormones but then again Zach always did that to me.

"Thank you Mr Goode for sharing what Blackthorne was like." I got up to go give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Right girls, that is the end of the lesson but before you go I need you to fill out this form about us going on a mission in a week or so. Once that is done you are free to go for lunch." Zach grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I'll go bring the car round. Do you have any lessons this afternoon?" I shook my head. "Okay, don't forget to tell Abby we are going straight home after lunch and Bex so they don't worry."

"Zach I have to sort out this paperwork and I hate doing it at home can we just stay here tonight?"

"Okay then. I just guess you miss out on topless cooking from me personally." I slapped him on the arm forgetting most of my class was still in the room. I turned bright red when they all started giggling. "Oh shit! Okay girls forget you saw that and I will send up some hot cookies from Chef Louis tonight."

"Okay sounds yummy!" I heard lots of them yell.

"Alright then get a wriggle on and get moving. I will see you all on Wednesday for a small mission."

"Zach, go get the car. I'll be there in 5." I was now turned facing him and he had a bloody smirk on his face. He will die smirking I swear to god!

"'Kay love you two. I hope you hurry up though otherwise we won't have time to eat much. I have to do shopping." He had his hands on my belly and kissed me.

"We love you too. Now go. Wait, what shopping do you need to do?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." He stuck his tongue and walked out of the door.

"Girls please hurry up I'm hungry and so is baby." They laughed and handed me their sheets. "See you later with the cookies."

ZPOV:

I had left Cam down in the Sub-levels I knew she would be at least 10 minutes before she would be out the front and I knew dad was free so I went to go have a quick chat.

"Dad you busy?" I called while I walked into his room. Abby was with Professor Buckingham so I knew she wasn't there.

"Nope, what is it Zach?" His care for me felt great. I had only ever had it from Joe so now having my real father I felt pretty whole again.

"Well I think we have to move house but I don't know how to tell Cam. We have the nursery done and everything is the way we want it but it's just too far away. The drive every morning, the petrol costs and when the baby's born and all their stuff we will have to bring every day. I don't want to move back in here but we need to be closer. I just don't know how to tell her. What do I do?"

"Zach. Firstly breathe. It really helps. Secondly just tell her why. I know Cammie and she does listen. Sometimes." We both began laughing.

"I love her and the baby I just to make it easier. I am going to try and tell her at lunch. We are going into town to her favourite diner."

"You'll be fine son. Come tell me how it goes when you guys come back. You guys are coming back tonight, right? Abby has some teacher meeting tonight so you need to come back."

"Yeah, no we are coming back. Cam doesn't like to take paperwork home and she has a Cove Ops mission to take care of but you know that already but I'll tell her about the meeting she has probably forgotten. Anyways got to go otherwise I will be hurt. Bye dad."

"See you later kid."

I had the car out by the doors just seconds before Cam got outside. Phew. One less slap for the day. I was leant against her car door when she came out and like a proper gentleman I opened the door for her but before I let her in I had to have a kiss. This was not a small kiss. It was a full on make out.

"Um...Cam as much as I would love to carry on I can feel like half the school is staring at us." I spoke as our lips were still conjoined together.

"Oh they are baby. I just wanna show them your mine." She replied still conjoined at the lips.

"Well then..." I pulled away and picked her up and spun her around. Then I smacked my lips on her again but this time I had lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist and had a hold of her bum. "How's that for showing them your mine?" I smirked, still kissing her.

"Yes perfect Zachy! Now let me down, baby being squished." She laughed as I put her back on the floor. "I love you babies." She smiled and got in the car. I turned around smiled at the girls watching from the windows, main doorway and the fields in which they were staying in, in cabins. Then walked to the car.

"I love you both too." I drove into Roseville. I didn't feel uncomfortable going to Roseville. Josh was gone. He moved away a year ago so I never worried about walking into him. Dillon was scared of me just how I like it. If we were walking down the street he would cross over and turn down a run to avoid us. Not that I blame him. The last time he tried to start a fight; I punched his living daylights out.

"Where we going Zach? I feel like pizza."

"Well lucky for you we are going to your favourite place."

"What you mean Jamie Oliver's Italian. They built one here? OMG!"

"No Cam. We are going to the diner."

"Oh right, well I was just playing...yeah..."

"Sure you were."

"Zach. Shut up if you want to get some tonight

"Love you babe,"

"Good." Whoops pissed off Cammie. This date was not going as planned. I pulled up to the diner and ran out of the car to get her door which I got to just in time.

Cam was still in a mood so I ordered her her favourite ice cream milkshake. That's when Josh walked in. He walked straight towards me.

"What do you want?" I screamed at him when he stopped at me.

"Leave Cammie, I will have her. I remember it all. I know what you both are."

"Leave us alone. We're married now, she's having a baby. Our baby. If you love her you will leave us alone and get on with your life. What happened to Deedee? She leave you too?"

"Fuck you Zach! Deedee left me after we last saw you in 11th grade. She knew I was still hooked up on Cammie. I will have her. She belongs with me." Josh got closer to me and he reeked of Vodka. He was drunk.

"Josh what are you doing?" Cammie was shocked. Her hands went straight to her stomach as if he was going to hurt the baby.

"Leaving. He's just leaving Cammie. I promise baby he won't hurt you." I got up. "Sit down hunny. I will be right back." I turned to josh. "Outside NOW!" Josh walked out with his head hanging with me right on this tail. "You will leave us alone. You will never ever talk to Cam again and if you ever see me run as fast as you can hope I didn't see you because if you hurt my family again I will hunt you down and KILL YOU!" I was taller than Josh and since he was slumped I towered over him. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now. "Now go and never come back because if you turn around you will see Cammie's best friends and they will help kill you if you hurt her or our baby." I don't know how they knew we were here or when they turned up by they were there right when I needed them. They really were the best of friends. "And if you hurt anyone of them, I'm pretty sure their boyfriends, me nor Cammie will be at all happy. Now Leave!"

I turned around and had the guys behind me. They were always there. Bex, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Preston and even little Lizzie. They would always be there for us.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. If it wasn't for you guys being there I might have killed him. But on more important matters I need to tell Cammie we need to move house. I am not looking forward to this talk. Guys help me!"

"I got this Zach. We are going to knock her out and then just put her in another house and say that you moved."

"BEX!" We all screamed at her.

"Joking?" She laughed while walking into the diner towards Cam.

"Bex," Cam sobbed. "Josh, just how could he? Can't he just leave me alone?"

"Don't worry hunny," Macey cooed. "Zach did a good job of scaring him away."

Then there was a load of yeah and totally from the rest of them.

"Excuse me can we get a larger table?" Liz asked a waiter. He nodded towards the back and we all got up and went. Before Cammie could go I grabbed her and kissed her. Hard. It felt amazing.

"I love you Gallagher Girl and I will protect you both for forever."

"I love you too Blackthorne boy." She held my hand and we walked towards the others. Bex and Macey sat each side of her and squashed her in the booth.

"Soooo...Cam we have to talk about something. Well I have to talk to you about something. Um...well...urgh I-think-we-need-to-move-house." I said all at once.

"Oh I know I was going to say something which is way I have been so tetchy. I was going say about it when I came back from the bathroom but then the whole Josh thing." Cam just kind of stated.

"Oh right well I guess we better start looking and this just made this far easier. Thanks baby."

"Um...your welcome?" We were all laughing now. It was like Josh had never been there.

***Finished eating***

CPOV:

"Zach, baby, we need to go back."

"I know but I need to do shopping. So can I drop you off and then come back later?"

"Sure Hun, meet you in the car in 5, need to pee first." I ran/waddled to the bathroom with the girls. I went into the toilet. "Guys when we go see house I want you guys to come too. I want you guys to feel at home there too."

"Cam don't be bloody stupid, we will at home where ever you are. If you live on the street or in the world's biggest palace." Macey coughed.

"Please not the street."

"Macey I will not live on the street with a baby! Anyways I need to go and do paperwork. Yay!" Sarcastic tone. "We have the Blackthorne and Gallagher spy-tag on Wednesday. Exciting or what! Talking of which I need you guys to help me with it so all of you free up Tuesday and Wednesday. I have to love you and leave you give me a hug guys." They all hugged me and I walked out to the car with them behind me. The boys were stood by the car, when Zach saw me he opened the door for me.

"Dude, since when were you a gentleman?" Grant questioned

"When he got with bloody Cammie you dumbo!" Bex said and then gave Grant a peck in the cheek.

"Guys give me a hug then. Baby needs to know you all!" The boys looked at Zach like he would have something to say. "Guys you can hug me. He won't kill you from hugging me but if any of you try to grab my ass there will be lots to answer too!" I laughed. They then came and hugged me

"See you later Cam." They all called when I got in the car.

"Zach, are you going to tell me why you are going shopping or not?" I asked as he got in the car

"Nope." He smirked. I just turned around and waved.

"Fine then, I don't care."

"Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't keep asking." He was still freaking smirking.

"Wipe that smirk of your face otherwise you can sleep with Abby and Edward on their sofa and listen to them getting to it."

"Nope 'kayy I'll stop!" Now he was just smiling. He wrapped his arm over my shoulders and I felt at home.

"Zach what kind of house do you want and where?"

"4-5 bedrooms, office, 2 living rooms, a dining room, a large kitchen, a double garage and a big garden for baby to play in. We could turn on of the living rooms into a playroom/family room and then have a formal on for when we have parties. I was thinking of maybe building it ourselves or buying on the posh side of Roseville, you know the side closest to Gallagher."

"Zach that sounds perfect apart from one we need to have a gym. I mean you built on in this house so you didn't have to go out and I want it to so Bex and I can spar. We could build our own house that would be crazy but totally awesome! Can we afford it though? I mean it would be expensive. And where would we stay? What if baby is born before it is ready? What will we do then?" I began to freak out.

"Cam, breath. It isn't good for the baby or you to stress out. I have thought it all through. I will tell you all about it when I get back from shopping. Now you go do some paperwork in the bath or something relaxing. If I find out that you have been in P&E with Bex or anything else like that. I won't tell you what I brought." I hadn't realised we were back at Gallagher. Zach came round and opened the door for me. "Now give me a kiss and go get in some sweats and my t-shirts. I love you both so much." I quickly pecked Zack on the lips.

"We love you too baby." And then I walked off to do paperwork back in our room.

"Oh Gallagher girl," About 3 other girls turned around too, when Zack called me. I could see him faceplam himself.

"What babe?"

"Abby has a teachers meeting tonight. You need to go to it. I should be back by then though so I can come too. See you later, love you."

"Thanks babe, love you too." And with that I walked to our room and got changed into Zach's sweats and his t-shirt's. They were one of the old things I could still fit into.

3 hours of paperwork. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

ZPOV:

Ha. She had no idea what I was shopping for and I loved that. Grant joined me in back in Roseville. One of my favourite past times here, going to Victoria Secret for the first time with Cam. Boy that was something you never forget.

"So Grant know why we are here?" He nodded. "We going in infatuate them and leave. Simple." Well it seemed to be that way. Grant and I walked with our heads held high and...

**I'm going to leave it here. Hopefully I'll post earlier tomorrow. If you guys haven't watched the film 'cyberbully' with Emily Osment you so need to watch it I was almost in tears. **

**Nadz x**


	11. Chapter 11

**So like I said before I am going back to Rachel's POV and Joe's POV. Enjoy guys. R&R. This is probably going to be a short chapter and I will probably post two because this one is short.**

Rachel's POV: ***Time laps we are going back to when they last spoke. It was about 4 1/2 months ago.***

I woke up and I was alone.

"Joe, sweetie?" No reply. I was beginning to freak out. I got out of bed. It was about 3am and Joe was nowhere to be seen. "Joe?! Don't play fucking games with me. Get out of wherever you are hiding." I was fuming and scared. What if Catherine had found him? I ran out the door and saw him walking back from over the hill. "What the hell is wrong with you? I have already lost one husband from letting them go off on their own. I am NOT about to lose another one the same way! I already lost Matt I can't lose you too." I sobbed into his arms. "I cannot lose you too!"

"Listen to me Rach, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something near that shed on the hill but don't worry it wasn't anything you need to worry about other than the fact we need to leave tomorrow for Germany."

"Germany? What's in Germany?"

"Not Catherine but someone close to her. We need to find them quickly."

"Ok? Can we go back to bed now? And at least get enough sleep so we stay awake for days?" I kissed him and walked back to bed. Germany. Who was in Germany and what were they to Catherine Goode? As my head hit the pillow and Joe's arm were wrapped around me, I fell fast asleep.

"Rachel Morgan-Solomon get up we need to go!" I think it was about the third time Joe had called me but I was having a good dream and wasn't about to be woken up. "Get up now or you will have ice water on your head!"

"Fine! I'm up! Why do you want to ruin my dreams for?"

"What dream? Tell me about it and eat up." He sat next to me with a plate of food. Luckily for me, Joe was a good cook like Matt otherwise we would have both died of food poisoning.

"Thanks for the food. Well it was about Cammie. We were back home and she had had a baby. She was so cute. She had Zach's green eyes and Cam's dishwater blonde hair. She was so beautiful. I miss my baby. I miss my family and my school. Are we going home soon?"

"Hopefully in a month or two." I gave Joe my plate and got some clothes and got changed.

"Let's go to Germany so I can see my baby again." We got our bags and walked out of the shack thing we were staying in and into the car we stole.

Joe's POV:

I found a note by the shed but no one was around and it wasn't around.

_'Come and find me. You know who I am and I know something about Catherine that you need. Think of the last time you saw us together and I'll be there. I have my eyes on you I will know when you are there and I will turn up. Don't tell Rachel who I am or I will not tell you about Catherine. Oh and by the way congratulations, on more than one thing._

_All my love,_

_AG_

_Xx'_

There was only one AG I knew. Alice Goode. I hadn't seen Alice in years. Not since I was in the circle. Not since we were together. Why did she want to help us? And what was she talking about 'congratulations, on more than one thing'? All I knew it was time to get to Germany to find her.

* * *

We landed in Germany at 10:34am local time. We went to the hotel and put our things down before leaving again.

"Who are seeing Joe?" She had asked some many times. I didn't lie so to say but I wasn't being fully honest.

"An old friend, I told you that hunny. Why are you jealous?" I knew it was the best I could do to lighten the mood. I stole that one off of Zach. Don't forget his signature smirk.

"You're turning into Zach. I am not married to my son-in-law; I married you so stop it! Well it makes me feel a bit closer to home so don't stop it completely."

"Ok, Gallagher Woman." That was way too far. I burst out laughing and Rach just gave me a 'do that again and you're dead' look.

"Now, where are we going, Blackthorne man?"

"Do that again and I leave you here! And we are just around the corner." I kissed on the cheek.

"Joey dear please don't do that in front of your ex-wife."

"Hello Alice."

Rachel's POV:

"Joey dear please don't do that in front of your ex-wife."

"Hello Alice." Alice? She looked just like Catherine. These green eyes, I couldn't mistake them for anything.

"Are you a Goode?" I heard my voice say. I didn't mean to say it.

"Well, I guess you called me on." She held her out to me. "I'm Alice Goode. Catherine's half sister and Zach's only aunt." I took her hand with caution. "Don't worry I won't bite. I left the circle with Joe and haven't been back since. I am the only on Cathy keeps in contact with apart from Zachary. I'm here to help you. I think you both need to get home quickly."

"Why? What do you know? Is Cammie and Zach safe?" I began to panic.

"I will tell you everything but first you have to come with me." We followed her down an ally which led to a secret underground lair. It was a pretty posh lair at that. "Now take a seat. Joe daring won't you make us a cup of coffee? Thank you. Now Rachel I know everything about you but you know nothing about me. You see I was once just like my sister. All I wanted was power. Then Joe came along and I fell in love .Don't worry I won't steal him from you, I have a new man." She winked at me as Joe came in with coffee.

"Alice, we don't have all day. Catherine will notice that we aren't walking around."

"Sorry darling, I just felt like your wife should know my past. Anyways let me carry on. Joe and I went on the run. That was when we found Matt. He told us all about you. He loved you very much. He helped us to get into hiding. Joe was very keen on getting back to you both but I stopped him. Catherine had found me after a month of leaving. I never told Joe this until much later. But she tried to get me to join again. With me being just like her, I didn't budge on my decision. It took her some time but she let me be. She wanted me happy. She wants Zach happy too you know but just a part of his life. So since then she has always phoned me and told me everything about her life. When I found about Zach and Cammie I knew it was time to find you guys and take you home. I've been watching you since Catherine told me about what she was planning. If I tell you anymore I will put you both in danger. For the next 2 or 3 months we will be running and lots of it. We still need to follow Catherine's chase but I will try and get you home as soon as I can. Please forgive my sister." Alice seemed so apologetic about her sister and I had to believe everything she had said.

"Alice, thank you so much. I want to see my baby. I miss her so much. Do you have any children?"

"I did but I lost my baby at a year old and couldn't bear to have another nor let someone else go through that. She was called Sophia Solomon."

"You had a baby?" I turned to Joe. He nodded. "You could have told me or Matt we could have helped."

"No I couldn't it was too painful."

"Joe didn't take it well and that's when we got divorced."

"I'm so sorry." I was lost for words.

"No it was a long time ago. Let's get our plan in motion though. Come and meet me at Splendour Cafe tomorrow at 4pm. I will get you back to your daughter." I nodded my head.

***4 months later***

We were in New Zeeland now. It was the last place we had to be before going back home. Two days and then we were going home. I couldn't wait to see Cammie, Zach, Abby, even Edward and all the girls from Gallagher. They all felt like my daughters. We had been running for months. Never stopping or breathing. Alice had come with us as well. I was going to take her home with us. She deserves better. We were going home. I couldn't wait.

**So they are almost home and they don't know about Cammie yet. What do you guys think about Alice? Is she goode or bade? I think I will do another chapter because I can't wait to write it!**

**Nadz x**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I said I was going to do it and I am. Epp excited. This chapter is kinda funny and we learn something about someone but that's all I have to say. Read on to find out. Over 3000 views. Yay thanks guys.**

ZPOV:

"So Grant, know why we are here?" He nodded. "We're going in, infatuate them and leave. Simple." Well it seemed to be that way. Grant and I walked with our heads held high and...

It was woman's world but men's heaven. That's right, you guessed. Victoria Secret. It was quite for a Monday afternoon. School was out and the teens from school were in here. Never mind, made it less awkward for me and Grant.

"Who knew there were so many different types of underwear for women?" Grant asked as he picked up a thong and French knickers.

"You did Grant. How many times have we been in here?"

"Umm...too many!" He laughed. Julie, one of the sale assistants who knew us, came up to us.

"Let me guess, looking for Cammie and Bex?!"

"You know us too well, Julie!"

"Well Zach you are married and happily in love and Grant is head over heels for Bex!" We all laughed at that.

"Well I want to get something special for Cammie. She's pregnant and it is coming up to my birthday and she is just so upset because her mum isn't around. Well i just wanted to get her something to feel special and look beautiful at the same time. You know benefit me as well!" I laughed.

"Aww you're having a baby! Do you know what it is? No wait I don't want to know. You guys have to come in before you have it and then again once you have had it! Now something to make her feel sexy and special. Oh! How about this?" She had picked up a black and silver bra that was a partially see through and it had a black frilly net down it that was open down the front so it could go over her belly. It was kind of like a top. It came with a thong but Cammie hadn't worn them since she was pregnant because she found them uncomfortable.

"Does that come with French knickers as well, if it does than that is perfect?!"

"I think so, let me just have a look out back. Grant what do you want for Bex?"

"Um dunno...something classy and refined yet sexy."

"They got engaged. He wants to be romantic. Not that he can do that. I mean he calls her his British bombshell." I laughed

"Shut up Zach!" We all laughed now including Julie and the other shop assistance.

"Hey, Stacey, how's the baby and husband?" I called out.

"Amazing, as always! How's Cam?" She laughed. Before I could say anything Julie screamed.

"She's preggers!"

"OMG congrates Zach. Bring her around sometime."

"Will do guys but I have to go home first so I can get her so we need to finish in here. Grant!"

"'Kay you guys like this for her?" It was a red and white corset with a garter and suspenders with a thong.

"Grant! Who knew you could pick something so elegant?" Julie cried. "It's beautiful she will love it. Let me get the French knickers and we can let you guys go home."

"Thanks Julie." I went up to Stacey who was at the till with Grant.

"That will be $25 please Zach and $35 for you Grant." Giving them the money, I saw Julie wrap them up.

"Guys I can bring Cammie round later if you want. Say 5:30ish."

"Zach we finish at 8 tonight. It will be great to see her come round. You can bring us some Chinese as well." Julie said as she gave us our wrapped boxes.

"Alright then, text me what you want. See you later guys." I laughed and walked out with Grant. "That went pretty well. In there for 30 minutes a new record for us! Now we had food shopping to do!" Still laughing, we went to the car and drove to the supermarket.

* * *

We finished shopping in less than an hour. I was driving us back to Gallagher. Hoping Cammie wasn't in our room or at least in the bath. I wanted to keep the present a surprise until tomorrow. My birthday.

"Yo, Zach, dude do you think Bex will like it?"

"Dude she's your fiancée! But yes she'll love it."

"Do I give it to her now even if she's teaching?"

"Grant you're so dumb. You're my best friend but you're so dumb. Take it in to my room and give it to her there so if is she's teaching leave a note on her desk saying to meet you in our room and if she's free then take her hand and bring her to our room. Sound good? Just make sure you knock before coming in, if you know what I'm talking about." I smirked

"Cheers buddy, what would I do without you?"

"I have no idea!" I was laughing as we drove into Gallagher. "Come on lets drop these off first."

* * *

"Cam it's me and Grant, can we come in?"

"Yup, I'm in the bathroom." She called to us.

"Grant don't say anything about this. It is a surprise for tomorrow." I muttered as we walked in. I hide my box in the cupboard while Grant put his on the table.

"Right I'm off to find Bex, see you guys later!" With that Grant left.

"SO...I guess it is just us now then baby." I walked into the bathroom and Cammie was sitting in the bath with her laptop on her belly which stuck out the bath. She had done about half the paper work she need for Wednesday.

"No Zach we are not about to have sex. I still have work to do."

"Well tough, we are going out to see Julie and Stacey at 5:30. I saw them in town and they were desperate to see you when they found out you were pregnant."

"What's the time now? My internal clock is going crazy."

"4:30 so you have 45 minutes to get ready and finish off the paperwork. Give me some of it and I'll do it by hand." I kissed her and took half the pile of paperwork.

"Thanks hun. So what did you buy?"

"For me to know and you to find out." I stared at the paperwork trying to keep at straight face knowing Cammie was about to flip out.

"Well if you won't tell me, fine. Give me my phone. NOW!"

"God someone who is suppose to be chill you so aren't. Here take it."

"ZACHARY GOODE shut up if you want to sleep in here tonight." She dialled her phone and put it on speaker.

"Grant. Tell me what he brought or else I will get Bex to beat your ass."

"GRANT, don't you dare and I will tell Bex that you almost brought her..." I growled at him.

"I can't say sorry Cam. Love you though."

"GRANT BLOODY NEWMAN. You are so dead once I can walk and fight again."

"Bye guys, see you in a bit with Bex." He hung up before Cam could reply.

"Urgh Zach. I hate you both."

"No you don't. You lovveee meee." I smirked and ran into the bedroom and got to work.

CPOV:

"No you don't. You lovveee meee." He was bloody smirking again. I tried to splash him but he ran into the bedroom and I ended up getting it all over my head and bit of the laptop.

"Shit!"

"What you done now, Gallagher girl?" Zach crept back and saw I was completely soaked and burst into tears and a fit of laughter.

"Just take the laptop so I can have a shower. Oh and it needs drying." Then he stopped laughing.

"This laptop cost $700 if it is broken you aren't getting a new one." He took it and thoroughly examined it.

"Oh shut up its fine just wipe it clean." I stood up and got out of the bath and into the shower. "Unplug the bath as well for me." I was out of the shower within 10 minutes and got into a dress one of the few things I felt pretty in.

"Zach I need to see Bex before we go. So let's move it."

Bex was in the barn, teaching. Damn. Once she saw me though she got the class to do some practice and walked over.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Bex, walk with me. Zach go get the car I'll be there in 10."

"Fine. Love you." He kissed me and he left.

"What's happened? Did you and Zach get into a fight?"

"Well no not technically. You know they went shopping today well I asked him what he got and he pissed me off by saying 'it's for me to know and for you to find out.' Urgh he makes me want to kill him. But I love him so much. I just want to cry."

"Hold on a sec Cam. Right guys good work today, off you go and keep practicing for next lesson. Come on Cam let's go for a quick walk." We made our way towards the entrance because it took me ten minutes to get there from the barn.

"I miss my mummy, Bex. I want her home. It's Zach's birthday tomorrow and...And none of my parents are here. Bex I want him to finally know what it feels like to have a family." I was sobbing hard and loudly. Loads of girls walked past and stared at me. Some of them looked worried and others thought I was crazy.

"Zach knows what it's liek to have a family, he has you, you crazy sod. And your mum and Joe will be back soon. They will be back before the baby is born." Bex held me while I cried some more. "It will all be okay. I promise you Cammie. Now get going before Zach chews my head off as well." She laughed.

"Okay, I'm going. Oh and tell Grant I'm sorry. He'll know why. See you later. Love you Bex." I gave her a massive hug and walked out the door for the second time today. "Sorry baby for being stressed. It's just the hormones." I half jumped on Zach and hugged him. I then made out with him for the second time that day in front of my students.

"Hey babe, they are all staring again, including Bex this time. I think they all know that I'm yours now." He pulled away and laughed. "Let's go baby. Oh Bex, Grant is waiting for you in our room." We both gave him questioning looks. He smirked. "You'll find out soon enough Bex!" With that he opened the door to the car and we went into town.

"Zach, are we getting food?" Hearing my stomach rumble.

"Yurp, can you check my phone to see what Julie and Stacy want. They text me about half an hour ago." I grabbed his phone from his coat pocket.

_JULIE-VICTORIA SECRET_

_Hey Zach, me and Stac just want some chicken chow mien and some chicken balls please. J x_

**_That's fine Julie. Can you please not say anything to Cammie about us shopping please? She is really upset and I want to keep it secret. Z_**

_Umm ok? If that's what you want. J x_

"Um...Julie said they wanted Chicken Chow Mien and Chicken Balls. Can I just have some chicken and sweet corn soup with sweet and sour noodles? Thanks." We pulled up into town and went to the Chinese first. My soup was ready first and I ate while we were waiting for everything else. The only thing I couldn't stop thinking about was what Zach didn't want to tell me. "Babe I'm going to start walking over. It could take some time. I'll meet you there." I left. I walked slowly towards VS thinking of all the possibility. I felt dizzy. Everything started turning black.

"CAMMIE!" I heard someone yell just before everything went black.

ZPOV:

I walked out about 2 minutes after Cammie. She hadn't got very far ahead. That's when I saw her wobble. I dropped the food and ran. I grabbed her just before she had passed out. I picked her up. Victoria Secret was just a few shops down so I took Cammie straight there.

"Julie, Stacey quick get me somewhere to lie Cammie down." I screamed at them as I walked into the shop.

"Fuck Zach what happened?!"

"I DON'T KNOW JULIE! JUST GET ME SOME COLD WATER AND SOME COKE OR SPRIT! PRONTO! Cammie, baby, come on wake up." I could see the baby kicking like crazy so I knew they were fine.

"Here Zach, Julie just ran to get a Sprit." Stacey handed me a glass of cold water. I splashed it on Cammie's face. Her eyes shot open.

"Zach, Zach where am I? How's the baby? Am I dead?"

"No Gallagher girl you aren't dead. You are in Victoria Secret and the baby is fine. Give me your hand." She gave me her hand and I placed it to where the baby was kicking. "See, all good. Now drink this." Julie had just ran back in with the drink. "It will help you to feel better."

"Zach, you know you have a family know right? We are all your family."

"Baby, are you crazy of course I know!"

"Good. I love you. Now can I get up?"

"I love you guys too. Yeah you can get up but slowly. Here take my hand." I helped her to stand up. Julie and Stacey were stood behind me.

"Oh Cammie are you ok?" They both said it at the same time.

"Yup all Goode now!" She laughed at herself as did the girls.

"So I kinda dropped the food on the way here so no food sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it Zach; Julie go grab something from the back to feed Cam."

"Guys, don't worry about me. I just won't stay long. I have a meeting anyways." Julie and Stacey wrapped their arms around Cam and said congrates and they had a quick catch up.

Grant's POV: **A/N first other guy's view from the gang, tell me what you think.**

_ZACH GOODE_

_Bex is on her way. Please do not have sex in my bed. Z_

I put my phone down just as a heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Grant you in there?" I heard Bex call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, babe, come in." I grabbed the box and put it behind my back. I knew Bex would try and get it straight away.

"What is that? Come on show me it!" She basically jumped on me and sent us flying on to the bed.

"Kiss me and I will!" Well that was easy. I knew Bex liked her presents but not that much. She full on made out with me but it lasted all of 5 seconds. "Bex I want a proper kiss that lasts at least a minute!"

"Fine!" She gritted through her teeth. This time she wasn't so willing but at least it lasted longer.

"Okay, okay you can see it." Bex pulled the wrapping off the box and pulled out the corset.

"OH WOW! That...That is gorgeous. I really love it. Thanks baby." She jumped off the bed and took the underwear with her into the bathroom. She then came back out with it on. Oh god, sorry Zach I have to do it. I pulled Bex towards me and we began the first steps to sex. The make out. It wasn't long until all our clothes were on the floor and we were under the covers. Shit, Zach and Cammie's bed, our best friend's bed, that we were having sex in. Oh well never mind it's happened now.

CPOV:

We left shortly after arriving at VS. I felt really bad and just wanted to go to bed. Zach carried me towards our room. We opened the door to see clothes all over the floor and our best friends asleep in our bed.

"Really guys? Really?" Zach called to them. They turned to face us. They were bright red. "Guys, just stay here tonight. We will crash somewhere else. Please take off the sheets when you are completely finished." Zach smirked.

"Sorry Cam, couldn't help myself you didn't see her in it!" Grant groaned.

"Oh god guys I already feel ill, I do not want to imagine my best friend in that!" I was still in Zach's arms and I curled into him as I tried not to laugh at them.

"Hey you! I looked smoking hot!"

"She sure did."

"Right Zach let's go. Please lock the door guys! Just in case someone comes down here." I turned at looked up at Zach. "Let's find Abby and tell her Bex and I aren't going to the meeting and that we need somewhere to crash. Oh guys one last thing I need to be in here at 10 at the latest I have paperwork to finish off for Wednesday."

"Let's go babe. You wanna walk?" I nodded. The last thing I need today were more crazed looks from my students. He put me on the floor but held on to me by the waist for full support.

* * *

"So Abby, you will be two people down at the meeting tonight. I feel like absolute crap that I passed out and Bex is currently preoccupied in my bed. So also we were wondering if there was somewhere we could crash for the night?" Abby was laughing at us.

"Well in account of you guys having nowhere to sleep you could stay in your mum and Joe's old room or on my sofa and I'm pretty sure you guys want to get up to no good since it's your birthday tomorrow, Zachary, so I would take your mum's room. Well for the meeting it wasn't that important I was just going over schedules with the teachers. I'll do it at a different time with you and Bex. Now go to bed Squirt and I will get some food sent to you."

"Oh Abs I owe the 10th grade a batch of fresh cookies. No don't ask, just do it. Right going to bed see you in the morning." I left to go to mum's room. Zach was on my tail. "Zach go get our stuff from the room so I can get the paperwork done. I don't want to go back in there any time tonight. We love you."

**I'll carry this chappie on tomorrow. If you guys want to know Rachel and everyone are coming back on Thursday. Hope you guys enjoy **

**Nadz x**


	13. Chapter 13 AN only

**A/N So guys I just realized how stupid I am and that I have already said that it was Cammie's birthday before and it hasn't been a year yet. So in the last few chapters where I have said it's Cammie's birthday, it is really Zach's birthday. Sorry for being stupid. I will fix it straight away! The next chapter will be up later. Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Nadz x**


	14. Chapter 14

**So guys its Zach's birthday today yay. Let's hope Cam likes Zach present. Enjoy guys and review. Love you all. So I just went to see my view on Fanfiction and I saw that there were only 60 views and I was like freaking out and then I remembered it was the beginning of a new month. Whoops. **

ZPOV:

"Yeah...Yeah if you love me you won't send me back there!" I smirked at Cammie. The glare. Oh shit I was getting the glare.

"Well the paperwork needs finishing and do I really want to do it on your birthday? I don't think so. Plus, if you got me something from where I think you got it, don't you want me to wear it? Yep that's what I thought. Now go see you in about 10." She kissed me on the cheek and turned and walked away.

"Bye Cam," fuck sakes. I walked around the school towards our room. "Guys, I'm coming in so be somewhat decent. I'll only be a second." The door was still unlocked. "What did we say about locking the door?!" I went straight to the desk and grabbed the laptop and half the paper work. Bex was asleep covered in our sheets.

"Jesus, Zach calm down Bex went back to sleep after you guys left so I didn't see the point. Anyways how's Camster now?"

"She's fine. She just wants to finish the paperwork tonight so I can have her all to myself tomorrow." I grabbed the other half of the paper work from the bathroom. Grant was stood by the bathroom door in a pair of my flipping boxers. "Um...Grant they are mine you know that right?"

"Shit thought they were mine. At least we are the same size."

"Grant we are not the same size. I wear tight boxers and they are baggy on you..."

"Awkwardness. I think you better hurry up so I can forget this!"

"Let me just grab the box and I'll leave." I pushed Grant out the way, got the box out the cupboard and walked out the door. "Bye guys see you in the morning."

I walked back across the school before running into professor Buckingham.

"Zachary, dear, would you mind passing on a message you Cameron?"

"Of course, professor."

"Just tell her Doctor Smittle wants to see her tomorrow for a scan and to see how the baby is doing and Happy birthday for tomorrow Darling."

"I will tell her and thank you." I would have given her a hug or something but my arms were kinda full.

"CAM! Open the door, hands full." She came to open the door and was in her underwear. "Um...Not that I'm complaining or anything but why are you sat around in you knickers and bra?"

"More comfy. The dress was itching me. Got the paperwork?" I put it all down in front of her. "Now if we finish this before 7:30 and I can still eat some food from the kitchen with everyone else then I am all yours. All night."

"Let's get started then. It's 6:16 already." I grabbed my half of the stack, sat at the desk and began to fill in the mission profile and how the girls were going to be. Cam sat with the laptop, on her belly, on the bed and began to type out the others. We has the TV on. Doctor Who, of course. It had been Cammie's favourite program since she came back from England in the last term.

***About an hour later***

"Finished, what about you?"

"All done Gallagher girl and we finished early. It is only 7:01 Now do you want to get changed so we can go to dinner?" Cammie got up off of the bed. Her bum was so perfect.

"Ahem. Eyes..." I must have been staring pretty badly. Oh yeah I was. I was drooling. Ew gross but I am a man it can't be helped.

"Sorry baby. It's just you are so hot! Go get changed otherwise there will be no food."

CPOV:

"Sorry baby. It's just you are so hot! Go get changed otherwise there will be no food."

"I know I am!" I smirked at him. Bad move. Zach ran up to me and picked me off my feet. Smacking my lips on his and wrapped my legs around. "Not know Zachary, we need to eat first." I said as he got a bit handsy. I pulled away. "Think of it as a advert for the real show." Zach put me down and handed me my dress.

We walked hand in hand into the Grand hall. Scaffolding was still around the outside but the inside was just like it used to be. It was the most I felt at home.

"Zach go grab some seats and I'll get some food." He walked towards Abby and I walked towards the food. Yummy. I picked up two plates and piled them high with food.

"Um...Cammie I won't eat all that." He had this shocked face on him.

"Abby, Ed you heard him say he can't eat all that right?" They nodded while smiling. "Okay then, any food left over I will eat." I lent in close to Zach and whispered. "I mean we are going to have a busy night, aren't we?" Abby's face dropped, Edward's face went shocked and mine and Zach's smirked.

"Fine deal." And he kissed me. I had finished my plate and Zach was still going. "Need help baby?" I asked innocently.

"No Gallagher girl, I will be done in a sec." Once he said that he finished the plate in about 3 mouthfuls.

"That was gross. Can you not see my students are here?" Pointing down the hall. Most of them had gone now to their dorms but some were still there eating.

"Come on Sweetheart lets go." He grabbed my waist and pulled me and my chair towards him. I got up with his arms still around me and lead him down to our temporary room.

"So Zach what's in the box?" I asked as I pulled him in to the room.

"Well I guess it is time for you to find out." He let go of my waist and gave me the box. I pulled the ribbon off the box and slowly lifted the top off. Whatever it was it was wrapped in the Victoria Secret wrapping paper.

"Oh my god. Zach it's beautiful. I love it. I love you. Let me go get changed." I walked into the bath and got changed. "So, baby, what are going to get up to tonight?" I stood in the bathroom door in my new underwear.

"Oh god, Gallagher girl, you look so hot but please don't stand there like that."

"Why? You liked it before. In fact I thought you said it was sexy!"

"It was until I saw Grant stood like that in our bathroom with my boxers on!" Zach was sat on the sofa watching TV and laughing at the memory Grant. I went and sat on his lap. "Cammie, I love you but I really can't carry you as much anymore." I got off of Zach's lap and pulled him to the bed. "Don't you think we are as bad as Bex and Grant, if not worse, for doing it in my mum's bed? Never mind it is going to be your present anyways."

"What no real present?" He asked in between planting kisses on my stomach.

"Yeah I do have one but it's at home so you are going to have to wait for the weekend." His kisses had made their way up to my neck and they were just under my ear.

"Do you want me to start with my you-know-what promise?" He breathed on my ear. I nodded. The rest of the night was very hot, sweaty and not much sleep.

***the next morning***

I woke up with 4 and a half hickeys on my body. Zach was snoring. There were no sheets on the bed and I was cold. I got up and went into the shower.

"Cammie...Is that you in the shower?" He was still groggy from being half-asleep. I felt like playing with Zach a bit. I knew it was his birthday but it would be funny.

"Joey! Stop it! You will wake the kids up. Joe, stop." I did the best impression of my mum that I could. I went further and started making big kissing noises against my hand. It sounded very much like someone making out. "Joe, urghhh." Fake groan. Nailed it. "Joe I can't, my daughter is in that room with her husband. Well I guess they could sleep for another hour or so. I mean it looks like they had a busy night. Okay let's do it but quickly." I groaned a few more times before completely laughing my head off. "Zachy! Stop it. You will think you're going crazy." I laughed some more before Zach walked into the bathroom. "Happy birthday baby. We love you even if you tire us out completely and utterly. You coming in or not? It's hot in here you know."

"That was so not cool Cammie. I woke up with nothing covering me and you not here. Then I think I hear your mum. That was totally not cool Cam. How hot it hot?"

"Well I'm in here so very hot!" Zach got in and an hour later we went to breakfast.

I had no classes today so me and Zach went home for 2-3 hours. We got home at about midday.

"Gallagher girl can I have my present? You said I could get it when I got home."

"God Zach what's with all the begging? It feels we had swapped places. But fine I will get you your present just stay here." I smirked. I went upstairs and texted everyone.

_MACE, BEX, LIZ, JONAS, PRESTON & GRANT_

_Hey,_

_So as you know today is Zach's birthday and I have this massive meal out planned so I hope you guys all remember and we will see you at 5:30 at Bella Italinao _

_Love Cams xx_

I grabbed the small watch box I had hidden in my Tampon drawer. I knew Zach would never look in there because I didn't need any. I had brought his watch back ages ago when Mace had taken me on one of her crazy shopping sprees while Zach was on his mission. I went back downstairs.

"...Yes I understand. Ok. How long will it be? OK. Thank you director." Zach hung up his phone and I walked through the door.

"Zach, what was that?" I held his watch in my hand.

"I have to leave Cammie. On Friday, I have to go to England to do some work for MI6 for 2 weeks."

"N0, you can't go I need you here, with me, with us." I cried as I held my stomach. I didn't know why I was crying Zach had gone on missions before and it was only 2 weeks. It wasn't like he would miss any of the pregnancy.

"I have to Gallagher girl, if I don't we can't get the new house. Hey, look at me. I will be safe it is mainly office work anyways." I looked into his eyes. I could always tell if her was lying and he wasn't.

"Here, Zach, happy birthday baby. I hope you like it. Macey helped me pick it out." I gave him the watch.

"It's beautiful, it is Cam. It really is. Tell you what because you don't need to be back till 4 for your appointment and it is 1 now we can watch a film. Your choice." Zach pulled me towards him and the sofa and sat ,e down on his lap.

"Ok then, well lets watch Iron Man 3 because Robert Downey Jr reminds me of you. Plus you like it."

"Sounds good to me." Zach held me close to him and I sunggled into him before falling asleep.

**I will finish off the rest of Zach's birthday tomorrow and start the Gallagher-Blackthorne you guys enjoy. **

**Nadz x**


	15. Chapter 15

**So the rest of Zach's birthday to day exciting. How did you guys like the last chapter. I wasn't sure on it. Enjoy as per normal. Review pretty please. I like to see them even if they are bad.**

ZPOV:

The credits of Iron man were coming on and during the whole film all I could do was think of what Cammie had said. It was the right thing to do. If I took this mission I didn't have to take anymore for the next 6 months which meant I could stay at home with cam and be here when the baby was born.

"Gallagher girl," I whispered to her. Started to stir but then went back to sleep. "Cammie get up we need to go to your doctor's appointment." She still didn't move and was snoring quietly. "CAMERON ANN GOODE! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP NOW!" this time Cammie jumped out of my lap with a terrified face.

"What is it Zach? What's happened?!" She was beginning to panic.

"Babe nothing is wrong we just have to go back to Gallagher for the doctor's appointment. We also have to see Grant and if our room has been sorted."

"Bloody hell Zach! I thought something was wrong." Cammie's face turned into laughter before going into an agonising face. "Argh! It hurts Zach! Something is wrong with the baby! We need to go NOW!" Cammie was already getting out of the house without any shoes on or anything just grabbing the car and house key.

I grabbed her some shoes, she might be able to get them on in the car. I pulled on my trainer and ran out the house after her.

"Let's go already ZACH! What if something is wrong?" Cammie was crying and screaming from pain. I drove fast. Very fast. We got to Gallagher in 20 minutes even though it was a 40 minute drive.

"I NEED HELP NOW!" Grant was near the door and came running as soon as he heard my voice. Bex was with him and her face was full of worry.

"Zach what is it? Is Cammie okay? Tell me what to do!" Bex voice was full of worry. It was so unlike her.

"Yeah, buddy, tell us what to do!"

"ARGHH!" Cammie screamed again. I went and opened the door and Bex ran forward towards us before Grant grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, sweets."

"I need you to both help me carry her towards the hospital ward. There is something wrong with the baby!" They both ran forward towards the car. Bex grabbed Cammie's arm and slowly pulled her out while I was round the other side of the car pushing her and Grant stood there waiting to grab her by the back when she got out the car.

We moved as quickly as we could towards the hospital.

"We need to see Dr Smittle NOW!" I almost screamed at the nurses.

"Um...well the thing is Mr Goode, she isn't here right now but Dr Stevens is here."

"I don't care who does it but we need help."

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh. It hurts so much Zach!" Cammie screamed again.

"Quick follow me. I will take you to a bed and Dr Stevens is coming right now." We put Cam in a wheelchair as the tears streamed down her face.

"Baby it is going to be okay. The baby is going to be fine and so are you." I was trying to reassure her but I could feel myself chocking. This never happens to me. I am Zachary Goode. I do not cry! I held her hand and waited for 10 seconds until the doctor came.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Goo..."

"Just fucking tell us what's wrong we don't need introductions!" I cut him up getting mad he was taking his time. Bex up her hands on my shoulders and held me down in the chair next to Cammie's bed. Grant was staring at Bex and she was staring at her belly. Oh shit I forgot she was pregnant. I took a deep breath and carried on talking. "I'm sorry please just help us."

"Right from what I can see the baby has just had some big movements and stress in the last 24 hours and now it is trying to recreate these movements in the womb. I recommended that Cameron gets a good night's sleep and lots of rest and will be fine for her mission tomorrow. If you don't mind me asking have you and Cameron been experiencing major movements or stress in the last few days?" I was Grant snigger when I doctor asked.

"Um...yes we have." Grant was now in the full motion of laughter and Bex was looking at him like he was crazy. I was so going to kill him later.

"Well since Cammie was due an appointment today would you like me to do it now or would you rather wait till later?"

"Dr I would like it now please. I want to hear the baby's heartbeat and see them please." Cammie whimpered. Her tears were gone now and she had stopped screaming.

* * *

CPOV:

The scan was all clean. The baby was perfect. Their heartbeat was perfectly normal. Zach's birthday was kind of a flunk. This morning I messed with his feelings, then I fell asleep on him instead of watching the film and then the whole baby scare. It was a good job I had a dinner planed out. I had it all planned. Macey, Preston, Jonas and Liz were going to be there acting like they were all just out on a double date while Grant and Bex came with us to go there too as a dinner for Zach. The others would already be there sat at a different table and then when thee see us walk in they will come to us and ask us to join them. They are all going to pretend they forgot Zach's birthday. Then boom surprise.

We went back to our room. Bex had changed all the sheets and everything was spick and span. She had left us a little note on the desk.

_Hey guys,_

_I cleaned the room and the sheets are on the wash. We were hoping you guys would join us for dinner tonight? Meet us at the main doors at 5:15pm. Grant will drive and we can all just hang out._

_Love Bex, Grant and baby xx_

"Zach we should go. It will be relaxing and that was we get to spend some time with our best of friends." I tried to make out that I didn't know what was going to happen tonight.

"I dunno. I mean I think everyone forgot about my birthday. Even Grant and he's my best mate."

"No one has forgotten your birthday. Abby text me saying how she wants to two of us to go them tonight at about 11ish. So we go out with Bex and Grant and then come and see Ed and Abby. Sound cool?" I went to sit on the bed and rest just like the doctor ordered. The baby was starting to move less violently 37 minutes before so I was able to walk and talk again. Zach followed me to the bed and came and sat next to me.

"Okay Cam. Let's do it."

* * *

We met Grant and Bex outside the main doors. Grant was driving his Volvo. If I wasn't for Bex I think he would marry that car.

"So guys where are we going?" Zach was the only person who didn't know what was going on so I played it to my advantage. I gave him his signature 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' smile. "Gallagher girl? What's going on?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. You seem to understand that line quite well!" It must have been the 10th time one of us had said it in the last 24 hours.

"Fine. Let's go guys." Bex got in the front with Grant and Zach and I got into the back. He sat in the middle so I could lean on him and he rested his head on mine.

Grant had the radio on and he began to sing.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_You're gonna hear me roar_

"Dude, your singing is worse than Bex's you really need to stop it!" Zach cried between laughs. Bex turned to give him some evil stares.

"Hey Zachary I can sing!"

"Yeah sure you can Rebecca." Luckily for me and Grant we arrived at the restaurant and pulled Zach and Bex out of the car and away from each other.

"Let's take them in Grant." I called over the two of them squabbling. "Table for Goode." Bex and Zach were still arguing but that was all part of the plan so I could get our table without Zach knowing I booked it.

"OMG guys! You didn't tell us you were coming!" Macey called to us. "How about we get a table all together?"

The waiter tried his best not to look confused. I had told them on the phone what was going to happen but they obviously hadn't told our waiter.

"Can you take us all to the table booked for Goode please?" I whispered. Zach and Bex had come in smiling. Zach had his arm wrapped around Bex's shoulder, they are like brother and sister.

"Hey Mace, you guys are here with us too?" Zach questioned her presence.

"No Zach. Liz, Jonas, Preston and me are on a double date but then I saw Cammie and thought we should all sit together!" Zach seemed to buy it.

"Can I take you all you to your new table then?" The waiter now in on our secret asked us.

"Please." I grabbed Zach's hand and we all walk to our new table. Just before we went around the corner to our table I wrapped my hands around his eyes.

"Gallagher girl?"

"Wait and see baby." Everyone went and took their seats before me and Zach. The table had balloons, confetti and party poppers all over it. Slowly I took me fingers off his eyes. Once he had full sight again he gasped.

"Surprise Zach!" They all called from the table.

"Happy birthday baby." I pulled him towards the table and we spent the next few hours eating and laughing and having Zach open presents that he probably didn't want.

"Come on Grant it's time to go back. I need to see dad."

"Nah dude come on a bit longer?"

"GRANT! My birthday, my choice. Now let's go." Me and Bex were falling asleep at the table. It had been a long hard day for the both of us. "Plus everyone has to be up early tomorrow to help Cam with the Gallagher-Blackthorne so let's all go to Gallagher now. Everyone has a bag there pack for this event because we had packed them." Pointing at me and him. "So everyone get a move on."

"Come on Grant, I want my bed. It has been a hard day." That got him to move.

"Alright Camster, let's go back." We all got up and made our way to the cars we came in. I must have fallen asleep on the way back because I don't remember us pulling in.

"Cammie get up."

"Zach, why can't you ask nicely?" I smirked at him.

"Because when I ask nicely you ignore me." He stuck his tongue out at me. He got out the car and came and opened the door for me.

"Thanks, baby. Can we be quick seeing Abby and Ed because I am so tired."

"Yeah sure baby."

"Right guys you all need somewhere to stay. Well we could all try and camp out in our room or we can sleep in Abby and Edward's room because they have more space and kick them into ours. If you want that is." It wasn't much to offer but we were staying in half a school.

"Let's stick to your room. I mean the four of us girls can sleep in the bed and boys on the floor. Sorry Zach I know it's your birthday but oh well."

"Well Macey, I'll let it slide just this once because I am slightly drunk and I am really happy. Right guys you can all go to the room and we will be back in about half an hour to an hour so see you later." Zach grabbed my hand and turned me around towards Abby's room.

* * *

"Knock, Knock." We heard some form of banging so we decided to wait until they came to open the door just in case.

"Squirt?"

"Yeah it's us Abbs."

"Okay, come on in." We opened the door to see them building something. "Um...what are you guys doing?"

"Just building something for my grandkid. It is also a present for Zach."

"Yes but what is it?"

"Dad is that a...?"

"Yes Zach it is."

"It's a cot. OMG that is so cutee!"

"We wanted you guys to have a cot here for when baby was born so you could still work and if you ended up staying some nights you had somewhere to put baby." Aw, how knew that Edward Townsend had a soft side.

"Wait, dad you said it as for me as well?"

"Well yeah it is for you and squirt. We want you guys to paint it and finish it for us. We were kind of wondering if you would mind if we kept the cot in here until you know the baby is born and maybe when they are old enough from them to stay in here with us on occasions. If that is okay?"

"OMG really you want us to finish it? Really? And of course it can stay in here and of course when the baby is old enough they can stay with you. Just like they will stay with mum and Joe too. All can fight that out between you guys though. We are so not getting involved."

"I agree with Cam. We are not getting involved. So you guys got anything for me for today?"

"Zachary Townsend Goode you should not be so cheeky to your aunt/step mum! But we did get you a present." She passed him a small box.

"A tie dad? Thanks really. I did kinda want a new one anyways."

"Happy birthday Zach. I know you hate your mum but she would still want to wish you a happy birthday." Zach tensed and grabbed my hand hard! "Don't take it the wrong way, we all hate her but you know how she felt towards you now you are having your own baby and that no matter what happens to that baby you will always love them and want the best for them, even if your best isn't what they want." Zach relaxed a bit but still had a hard grip on my hand.

"Thanks dad. We have the mission tomorrow so we are going back to our room. By the way the whole gang is here as well."

"Happy birthday Zach." Abby and Edward said together and went to give him a hug.

"Night guys, love you Abby and Ed. Come on Zach let's go."

We walked back to our room. I was half asleep and knew I would knock out as soon as I hit the pillow. It was going to be strange sharing a bed with the girls again. We hadn't done it since the 8th grade when Macey joined and the heating had gone.

"I can't be bothered to get changed Zach." I yawned. He picked me up and carried me through the door and took me straight into the bathroom and placed me in some pjs. I think it was just one of Zach's tops. He put me in bed.

"Night baby, I love you." And I was out like a light bulb.

ZPOV:

Today has been the most hectic birthday I have ever had but I love it so much. Cammie was happy. The baby was fine. My friends enjoyed dinner and my dad was over the moon about having a grandkid and me.

"Night baby, I love you." I kissed her forehead. When I turned around I saw 3 pairs of eye looking at me from the floor. "What?!" they all just laughed. "Fine don't tell me I'm going to sleep we have a lot two days ahead."

With that I got into my boxers and feel asleep on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.

**So guys what do you think? Do you like it? I know I was going to do the spy-mission but this chappy was quite long for me so I will do it as a separate one. Love you guys!**

**Nadz x**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I am looking forward to this chappy. I want to make it kind of similar to one they do in the books but with my own twist. Please tell me if you enjoy it or hate it.**

CPOV:

I woke up in a cold sweat. I turned around to see Zach but instead I see a Bex, a Liz and on the far end a Macey.

"WTF? Why are you guys in my bed?" Pure horror was on my face. Slowly everyone's head popped up to look at me. Zach jumped up of the floor and leapt towards my side of the bed.

"Gallagher girl, look at me." I turned my head from the girls and looked into his melting green eyes. "Remember we all have a mission today? So we said it would be easier if they all just stayed with us." Zach's voice was soothing and calmed me down.

"OH shit! Sorry guys just had a bad dream and expected Zach at my side." They all looked worry then when I said I had had a bad dream. "Zach, can we talk in the bathroom?" I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom minding everyone's heads. He followed behind me.

We were in the bathroom and Zach shut the door. The good thing about this door was that it was a one way door, so nobody could hear talking but we could hear them. I heard them trying to get close to the door to hear us.

"Grant! Move it bloody hell. I need to hear what was wrong. The three of us do."

"Bex the door is a one way one so we can't hear them at all."

"Fine then...all you boys out so we can get changed." We heard the door open and close. I am pretty sure the boys all groaned about having to go out in their boxers but didn't dare complain to Bex, Macey or Liz.

"So then you are going to tell me what happened?" Zach was perched on the counter by the sink.

"Um...well...you know now that I come to think of it, it wasn't really a bad dream." I stammered. Zach gave a 'keep-talking' look so I knew I was going to have to tell him. "It's about the new house. You leave on Friday straight after our two day mission. I am almost 6 months pregnant and if we leave getting a house to late, I won't be able to do anything, like the painting because we will have a baby to look after."

"Cammie, you know what we can do? We can start moving our stuff from this house now and put it in storage so that when we do find a house or build one it will make everything easier and plus with me not at home you won't get distracted and then get Bex to pick you up and drop you off every day. I mean goes past our house everyday anyways. Sound okay to you babe?" I nodded. He jumped down from the counter and came and smacked his lips down on mine. We must have been making out for 5 minutes at least because the next thing we heard were Bex and Macey banging on the door.

"You know we are still here right Cammie? I mean your dream couldn't have been that bad that you need to talk about it for 15 minutes. Zach, if I find out you guys have been having sex I will give you the world's most painful make over I can!" I pulled away from Zach.

"Why'd you do that we could have had another minute!?" Zach groaned then smirked.

"No. I'm hungry, baby's hungry and we need to get my class ready for the mission. Let's not forget the fact that we both need to get changed. I mean I cannot walk out of here in your top and you will most certainly not leave this room in a pair of boxers!" I unlocked the door and Macey and Bex fell in. "Hey guys, sorry again for freaking out this morning."

"It's cool Camster." Grant said while helping up Macey and Bex.

"Now if you guys don't mind me and Cam would like to get changed as well so we will meet you at breakfast in 15 minutes." Zach came out from behind me and walked over towards the cupboard and pulled out each of their bags and chucked it to them before getting clothes for me and him to wear. They all walked out with their bags on their shoulder or in Preston's case carrying Macey's because he wasn't going. "Now then do you need help getting changed again, baby?" Zach smirked again and ran over towards me and picked me up. He kissed me again. This time it was quick and sweet. No tongues.

"Zach, no I can change myself. Also don't forget to grab our bag before we go to breakfast." I grabbed my clothes off of the bed and whipped of Zach's top. I chucked it on his head.

"Ew Cam this smells gross."

"That smell is your wife's and yours. When was the last time you washed that top anyways?"

"Never?" He laughed and put it into the washing basket we had. I was now in my bikini and summer dress.

"Zach, we will be late so hurry up." I went to go grab my tablets and toothbrush because Zach almost always forgot to pick it. I walked out of the bathroom to find him doing up his shirt with a pair of trunks on. "Looking hot baby."

"As do you Mrs Goode. Come on let's go." He slung the bag over his shoulder and grabbed my hand.

We walked into the grand hall and everyone was staring at us. Not at me and Zach but all of us. It had been a long time we were all together in here. And everyone knew that when all of us were together it meant something big.

"Good morning Girls." I said as I walked down to the head table. Zach had gone to get my waffles. Yum my favourite. I stood in front of the table where Abby was sat. "I would just like mention to my 10th grade Cove Ops class that you need to eat up well then go get changed into beachwear please and meet us down in Sub-Level 1 in 44 minutes for your cover story and please pack a bag as we may need to stay somewhere if this mission goes well. So girls I guess I will see you in 42 minutes." The craziness that broke out after I finished talking was pretty shocking. My whole class ran out of the door towards their cabins.

"Here you are babe." Zach put my plate down next to his. Bex was stood behind him with her arms wrapped around Grant and the others were at our old table eating.

"Were we ever like that Cams?" Bex laughed from the mess.

"I would like to say no but when we found out about Blackthorne we went pretty crazy." Zach grabbed our plates and we all went to go and sit with the others. "The last time I sat here was the day of Graduation. It was long ago. Everything has changed but I wouldn't ask for it any other way. I love you all guys."

"Love you Cams." They all called with mouths full of food.

"I love you the most baby." Zach whispered in my ear as well sat down. Zach had his arm on my leg the whole time we ate and I knew that life could only get better so long as my family was here.

***Finished eating***

"Guys we need to go. We need to be there in 8 minutes and it takes me 7 to get there so let's get a move on." We all got up. Zach and Grant took all our plates to the kitchen to be washed and caught up with us after 59 seconds. They grabbed mine and Bex's hands. We all walked into the Subs to find my whole class there 2 minutes early.

"If Grant and I hand out the covers, Macey and Liz can do a bag check to make sure there is everything there and you, Bex, Jonas and Preston can blindfold them and take them to the plane."

"Alright everyone you heard Mr Goode. Split into two lines and leave all your bags on the table for us to quickly check over. Then make your way to one of us," I pointed towards the four of us who were stood by the door. "We will blindfold you and take you towards the plane."

The whole thing took about 5 minutes and luckily for us only one person had to re-pack.

"Allisa, this is not acceptable." Macey screamed while grabbing the world's shortest shorts and the tiniest thong. "Go re-pack NOW! Or else you will stay here and fail this course!" She ran out of the room to re-pack. Once she was back we took off.

"Mrs G can you please tell us where we are going?"

"Nope. If I tell you what kind of mission would this be? All you need to know is that when you land, we will be on the beach the rest of the mission is for you to unfold during the day." I smirked and Zach shot daggers at me for stealing his smirk. 'You know you love it babe.' I mouthed to him. Nobody saw they were all too distracted. Macey had pulled Preston somewhere because when we land in LA he has to go on some meetings so she won't see him for a few days. Bex was asleep on Grant and Liz and Jonas were trying to recreate a new firewall for NASA.

"Girls we are going to land in 10 minutes, I would like you all to tell me your cover stories please." Macey now walked back in with Preston after an hour and a half. Both looking very slightly tired but only so much that only we could tell and not the girls. The girls all went through their covers. All correct. "Now girls well done. We are just about to land so seat belts and Welcome to your first major mission." I sat down next to Zach and placed my head into the slot between his head and shoulder.

"Girls before you all go running off I need you to come here first." I ended up screaming because LA was so packed. They all crowed around me. "I need you all to put these on so two by two you will go into the toilet and put them in. Macey and Liz are in there if you need help. Then go over to Mr Goode, Mr Newman and Mr Anderson who will tell you what to watch out for and a small idea what the mission is. Right you two go...Next...next...next...next...next...next...and you too last but not least." I walked over to Zach to hear him telling the last pair of girls what to do.

"Right girls you are both going to be tailed. I cannot tell you who they are. They may be your class mates or they may be older agents. You will be able to speak to the other half of the class but not the other half. So they might be tailing you so watch out and get back to us free of a tail at 6:30pm at the LA Global Cinema. Get good girls..."

"Or get good killed." I finished him off. The last pair of girls walked away and we met back up with the others. "So guys what are guys up to for the day? I need to do some baby shopping and also meet Mr Templeton about us staying at Blackthorne tonight."

"Me and Bex are off to watch a film and then hang out on the beach."

"Jonas and I are going to see the FBI here to give them some new firewalls then come hang on the beach with them."

"Well I guess you and Zach are stuck with me because I don't want to go around by myself."

"Cool guys so let's meet back up here by 4:30 at the latest. Gallagher girl and Mace shall we go?" We waved to the others and all walked our own ways.

"Can we find Thomas first before we do shopping because you know when I get in the baby shops I can't stop." They both looked at me and laughed. I was slightly baby crazy and had almost everything we needed but I loved buying things for them.

"Cam where do we need to meet him because I want, no, I need a frappachino. So while you guys talk to him I'm gunna grab a frap and meet you back here in an hour?"

"Cool Mace see you in a bit." Macey walked off towards her favourite cafe in LA and me and Zach went towards the Shopping complex.

Zach and I had sat down for a coffee and cake. Well 2 cakes for me and 2 coffees for him.

"Cammie, Zach hello." We turned around to see a tall man. He had light blue eyes and blonde hair. He was about 25 and very hot. My jaw dropped when I saw him, don't get me wrong I know what he looked like but not that hot. Zach turned to me and saw my face had dropped.

"Ahem, Cammie, husband this way." I shook my head and stood up.

"Thomas it is so nice to finally meet you. Please take a seat so we can talk." He sat opposite to me and Zach sat at my side. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. God Zach was embarrassing me.

"Same here Cammie. Zach I don't know if you remember me but I went to Blackthorne too. Well if today's mission goes as planned we should have all of you round tonight. I was planning on having a large room for you and your friends to share and have the girls have one of our common rooms to share for the night. Is that okay with you?"

"Yep that is fine, the girls have no idea still so I was planning on telling them when they get to the pick-up point this evening unless the figure it out first. They are very good."

"Well that is what I like to hear. I plan on having a lot more joint trips and classes with Gallagher from now on. I would very much like to see more couples like yourself." This was when Zach finally began to loosen his grip on my waist.

"I don't think anyone can be as happy as I am nor as perfect as me and Cam." He was smirking. I punched him. Hard.

"Sorry for his cheekiness he thinks his last name can let him get away with everything."

"That is quite alright. So I will see you all later at the pick-up and get to introduce my boy's to your girl's. Good-bye Cammie and Zach." With that he got up and walked away. I turned and faced Zach.

"Why do you always have to do something stupid for, Goode?"

"Because I am just so Goode, I can't help myself. Hurry up and finish your cake anyways. I thought you wanted to get a stroller and some new jeans as well as everything else we don't need." He leant in to kiss me but I pulled away.

"That's for being a cheeky sod but come on we need to find Mace." This time I leant in kiss him and he pulled me closer and kissed me.

***1 stroller, 1 car seat and $1000 worth of clothes shopping later***

ZPOV:

"Why do we need another car seat?" I asked as we walked towards the beach. Macey was pushing the pram that was full of clothes, I had the car seat with more clothes in and Cammie was walking slowly behind us.

"Because we need to have two one for mum and Abby for when they have them and one at home. We have the one that is the pram and everything included and mum gets the car seat. Zach, wait up. I can't walk any quicker. Has anyone else heard from the girls? I got them last about half an hour ago" I stopped mid step. I hadn't heard from them in the last ten minutes. We can always hear something.

"Guys we need to get the beach quickly." We were about 5 minutes away from where we were meeting the other. Macey gave Cam the pram so she could support her weight to move quicker while me and her ran to find the others. "Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, guys quick have you heard anything from the girls recently. We haven't."

"No..." We all began to worry as Cam came to the beach and saw them shake their heads. Tears began rolling down her face.

"They were my responsibility. I let them out of my sight..." She sat down on the sand bed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey it's going to be okay. They will all be fine. They have Blackthorne following them. We just need to call Thomas and get him to gather them all up." She nodded into my shoulder. I grabbed her phone from her bag and called him. He picked up after one ring.

**Hello Cammie**

_Thomas? It's Zach. We have a small problem. Our comms unit has gone down for some reason so we have abort the mission. Can you get your boys to grab our girls and bring them down to south beach? Please Cammie is stressing about this and it would be easier to bring them to her. She has already had complications in the pregnancy, this could make things worse._

**I understand Zach. I will get the boys and girls there in 10 minutes. See you then.**

_Thank you Thomas. You do not understand how much this means. See you in 10._

I hung up the phone. Cam had heard what had been said and had stopped crying but her breathe was still faltered.

"Bex, can you sit with Cam please? I have to see if any girls are nearby. Grant, Jonas some help please." We walked off in all directions while the girls sat and comforted Cam.

BPOV:

"Cammie, it isn't your fault. None of use noticed that we hadn't the girls. We are all to blame. You are pregnant it is understandable. The girls will be back any minute now." It was like god was looking down on us because as soon as I had said it they started appearing with shocked faces as the boys showed them the way.

"Now girls something happened with your comms so we couldn't hear any of you. So this has cause your mission the be aborted. We will also be spending the night at Blackthorne where you can get to know your new friends better but for now since we are not being collected until 6:30 you may all hang out here on the beach in our sights." The girls began to pull off their clothes and run into the water with the boys close behind.

"Cam? See what I said they will be back any minute." Cammie wasn't listening to me. She was staring at something in the distance and when we all looked up we saw her...

**So guys who did they see? Anyways I'll carry on tomorrow much love. R&R**

**Nadz x**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so excited! It's my birthday tomorrow. Epp exciting! So whoever said that they see Catherine high five to you! Enjoy and have a good weekend.**

When we all looked up we saw her. Catherine. She was walking towards us.

"Cammie, it's so nice to see you again. And I can see the bump has come along nicely. I wonder if you have seen my new husband. His name is Thomas Templeton." We all gasped.

"No, NO. You're dead. You can't be married if you are dead. You can't be married to him. He said he would protect my girls from the likes of you." Cammie was shaking, hard.

"Where is Zachary, dear? Has he left you?" I could see someone running towards us from a distance but I was too focused on Cam.

"How about you fuck right off and go get yourself a make-over and come back a new person. STOP TRYING TO KILL MY BEST BLOODY FRIEND!" Macey jumped up and started shoving Catherine around. Lots of our girls began to try and look at us wondering what was going on.

"Macey, dearest, I am not going to kill Cameron. You are a stupid girl if you think that. I just want my son to love me and to know my grandchild, even if that means taking that child away from their parents."

"Catherine."

"Grant, it has been a long time since I have seen you. How are you? I hear you are with Rebecca and are having a baby."

"Bex you're having a baby?" Liz and Mace both asked me. I nodded.

"I was going to tell you tonight or tomorrow while we were at Blackthorne because it was were Grant was from."

"Now then you see that has just gone and pissed me off some more and if you know so much then you should know better than to piss of Macey McHenery!" Macey ran and tackled Catherine to the floor.

MPOV:

I stopped mid tackle. I felt something cold on my stomach. It felt like a knife.

"NOOOO please don't!" Cammie was up on her feet and trying to pull me away but she wasn't quick enough.

"Arghhhh!" The knife was shoved into my stomach. I was turned over and put my hands over my wound to keep pressure on it. Everything began to go black. I knew it couldn't let it. I tried to fight it but I wasn't strong enough.

CPOV:

I got down by Macey. Catherine got up and ran down the beach. Bex tried to go after her but Liz held her back.

"Please Macey please don't leave me you are my best friend. Macey what about Preston? What do I tell him? Please Macey just wake up." I sobbed and sobbed. I pushed my hands down on her stomach. I felt her blood flowing out all over my hands. I felt like throwing up. "Bex, Liz someone phone an ambulance and please take over. I have to lie down." I felt someone's hands on my shoulder.

"Come on Camster, let's go wash your hands first and I will grab you a sprit." Grant slowly pulled me up. I was still sobbing over my best friend. He took my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom. He washed my hands for me and then sat me on a bench while grabbing me a sprit from the closest bar or shop. I was alone for all of 60 seconds but all I could think about was what Catherine had done. How was I going to tell Zach? "Cammie, here you go. You ready to go back? It looks like the ambulance is here." I nodded my head and slowly got up.

When we got back to the beach were Macey's blood was coating the sand, she was being put into the ambulance and Liz and Grant went with her. Bex stayed with me and the girls. We had no idea what to tell them. They had all began to get to know the boys.

"What are we going to do Bex? I don't know what to tell the girls, Preston or even Zach."

"We tell them the truth, Cammie. I know it is hard but we cannot deal with the extra stress. We both are pregnant."

"Bex, I cannot do that to Zach. He thinks she is dead. Of he knows he might regret everything we have been through. He might regret our baby."

"Why would I regret our baby, baby?"

"Oh, Zach. Macey is in hospital. It...it...it was your mother. I thought she was dead but she isn't. I know you didn't want a baby and I got pregnant anyways. It's all my fault." The tears were rolling down my face. I don't know why I said it but when he got back everything just fell out. I couldn't lie to him about something so bad.

"Gallagher girl it is NOT your fault. It was never your fault I fell in love with you. Do you know where a baby comes from? It does take two and I knew the outcome at some point. I just never expected it so soon. Macey will be fine. Do you think she would let my mother kill her? I don't think so. And Preston will be told when we get home." He was holding my shoulders trying to knock some scene into me.

"O...kay...Za...ch." I was gulping and was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Cameron Ann Goode, take some deep breaths and count to 10."

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10, thanks Zach. I love you."

"I love you too. Now where are Jonas and Thomas?"

"Um well you see Catherine told Cammie she was with Thomas and that they were married."

"No she lies too get what she wants. He is a good man. I know someone who works for my mother when I see them and I know he doesn't. But still where are they?"

"Where is Liz, guys?" Jonas asked walking up to us, staring at the bloody sand next to us.

"At the hospital with Macey, my mother hurt her. Liz is fine just Macey was hurt. Have you seen Thomas?" Jonas shook his head.

"Jonas can you bring me one of the boys please I need to talk to them. Zach, take Bex to get some food. She hasn't eaten for a while and she has to be feeling sick since seeing Macey. Please take all the stuff we brought with you too." I used Zach's arm to get up and walked down towards the sea with Jonas. "I'm sorry for getting all of you involved."

"Cammie, don't you ever say that. I'm sorry I wasn't here or even capable to keep the signal on the comms. I should be the one who is sorry."

"Jonas, don't be so silly. Nothing you could have done would have stopped her. She will be back and this time we will be ready. Now go grab one of those boys from the water." I pushed him into the sea.

One of the boys ran out of the sea towards me. Jonas stayed in the sea and was keeping an eye on the girls. If they were anything like us then there would be trouble.

"Mrs Goode, you wanted to talk to one of us?"

"Yeah, I do. What's your name?"

"James. So what's up?"

"Well I need to know what Mr Templeton is like at school."

"He has been really on edge recently. It was like he was expecting what happened today to happen. Normally he is really cool but since he has been on edge there has been this woman there. She has eyes like Mr Goode. It was like she had brainwashed him into something. When we were told about the mission, he told us to keep a really close eye on the girls and not let them get hurt. He only looked brainwashed when that woman was around. I think he is scared of her."

"Does Mr Templeton have children or a partner?"

"Um...yeah I think he has a wife and they have a 1 year old son and a 3 year old daughter. We see them around sometimes. They normally stay with us for a few months and leave for a few months. We haven't seen them for about 3 months but it is almost Sir's birthday and they are always here around this time. I think that woman is making him do something bad."

"Thank you James. You have been a real use for me. Just another quick question before you go back to the others. How are you keeping in contact with Mr Templeton?"

"We aren't, he just said to meet him at the pick-up point at 6:30 otherwise we had to walk home."

"Okay off you go then. Can you send me Mr Anderson when you go back please? See you later then, bye James."

"Bye Mrs Goode." With that he ran back into the sea told Jonas I wanted him.

We were all back on the beach now. Jonas had his computer out hacking into the CIA file trying to find out about Thomas' wife and children. Bex was talking to Grant on the phone to find out how Macey was. Zach and I were lying down on the sand. I was on his stomach and he was playing with my hair. The kids were all playing together and they were happy.

"Zach, do you love your mother at all?"

"Cams can we just not talk about her, please. I don't need her because I have you and you." He said pointing to my belly. "I love you two and I don't need her."

"Sorry for letting her back." I was staring at the sky watching the clouds pass but they all turned into a blur as my eyes clouded up with tears once again.

"Cameron Ann Goode it really isn't your fault. I have told you this and you need to believe me. We both thought that she was dead." Zach sat up and pulled my up onto his lap and tucked my head into this chest. He rested his chin on my head and kissed it. "We both thought she was dead."

"Cam, we should round everyone up and get them to the pick-up point. Grant said that Macey could get let out tonight because her cut wasn't too deep she just needs to take it easy."

"Come on then, Bex. Let's go. Guys stay here we will be back with them all. Zach? I need a hand." Zach pulled himself up and me with him. He smacked me with a kiss and then Bex and I walked off.

***at LA global Cinema***

CPOV:

As we walked towards Thomas, I felt this pit of despair rising in my stomach. Zach was holding the car seat again and holing my hand in the other. Bex was pushing the pushchair. She called it getting ready for the baby. Jonas was carrying all the laptops him and Liz brought as well as Macey's bag. The kids were all in front of us. Flirting and giggling, I remember the days when I thought life was easy, without a care in the world. I was so hoping at Thomas was good because all these boys would be coming back with me and I would have to find away to get a new head teacher Blackthorne.

"Thomas." I saw caught up in my own thoughts I didn't see him there. Luckily Zach did though otherwise I would have walked straight into him.

"Zach, Cammie and I assume you are Rebecca and Jonas." They both nodded.

"One question: do you work with Catherine?" I had to ask I had to get it out in the open. If I hadn't there was no way I was going to Blackthorne tonight.

"Follow me." I did as I was told for once. Bex and Jonas stayed and watched the girls and boys. We were in an alleyway. I was terrified Catherine was going to jump out and take me. I held Zach hand with a tight grip.

"So are you going to tell us why my mother thinks she is married to you?" Zach could sense me fear and pulled me slightly behind him.

"Zach, your mother is CRAZY! She has taken away my wife and two children. I would kill her if I could but if I do I never see my family again. I need your help. Please. I know Jonas has spent the afternoon looking me up, so trust me when I say I know how to get rid of her. Can you take part? You have to come to Blackthorne tonight if you want to be safe. You can trust me. I promise."

I was slightly thrown back when I saw the tears in his eyes build up.

"You can trust us too. Zach," I turned him around to look me in the eyes. "He is telling the truth. I asked one of his students, James. He seemed like a computer freak so I knew he wouldn't be able to lie very well and he spoke the truth to me. Not one single lie. We are going to Blackthorne tonight. I have to keep my best friends safe, my girls safe and my family safe. They, we, need to be safe. Do you understand? I love you but I need to do the best for me and my family." I turned back to Thomas. "We are in. You can tell us everything back at Blackthorne."

"Bex get the plane to land, we are ready to go but first we have a pick up to do."

We arrived at the hospital. Liz was sat holding Macey's hand and Grant was asleep. No surprise there.

"Macey, wake up Cam and Bex are here." Grant's eyes shot open. He jumped up and spun Bex around.

"Babe, I wouldn't I will puke on you." He laughed and put her down, smacking his lips on hers. I left them alone for a minute while I went to get Macey.

"You ready Mace?"

"Cam are you stupid? I have been ready since my stitches were put in. Have you told Preston?" I shook my head. "Good. I will tell him when we get home." I helped Macey get out of bed and into some shoes. Grabbing a wheelchair I took her and the others out to the plane.

***arriving at Blackthorne***

ZPOV:

The last time I was here was when Cammie almost died, Joe almost died and I almost died. I pulled up my walls as we came into the walls of my old school. Grant graduated here as did Jonas. How is it I ended up with the world's greatest friends from the world's worst school? Cam saw my walls come up and she grabbed my hands and placed them on her belly. The baby was kicking. That was my baby. My sweet innocent baby. There was no way I was going to let them meet Catherine. Ever. I pulled my hands away from her belly remembering that that baby was 25% her. I couldn't bare it. My eyes iced over and I stared out the window looking away from Cam and towards the caves. Why couldn't I have tried harder to kill her? Then she wouldn't be here now to hurt Cammie. Cammie wouldn't have had to see everything that she did.

"Zach, baby, please look at me." Cam was begging. I couldn't. I wouldn't look at her. The pain I caused her. It was all in her eyes and the scars where on her body. "Please look at me. I won't let you get hurt. You know that right?" Now I turned around.

"No Cammie you should have to. I should have been the one who stopped you from getting hurt. I'm sorry." I looked away again. I was scared for her life.

"Everyone, we are here, time to get out."

I stood grabbing our bag and walked out of the plane straight towards the shooting range. Luckily for me, it was still there. I picked up the gun closest to the top and shot. *BANG**BANG**BANG*BANG*

"Zach what are you doing?!" Cammie's face was shocked. She looked at me and decided that I was in a bad way. "Zach, I am not doing this NOW! Do you not remember what happened yesterday? Or the day before? You protect me from all the bad things. Your mother is no exception. You tried to save me I just didn't want to be found. Either you suck it up and realise what this school was and that your mother is alive or you don't and you can stay out here all night until you decide to get a grip! I'm going if you want you can come too!" Cammie turned around and walked away.

"NO! Gallagher girl wait, I'm sorry. I haven't been here since you almost died, since I almost died and Joe. It was also the time where I was close to killing my mother. I'm sorry I love you. Please don't be angry." Cammie stopped mid-step and looked at me.

"Zach, I love you too but I can't do this every time we come here. What if we have a boy? Where do you think he is going to go? Gallagher? No Zach he will come here and he will become as amazing as his daddy. It will get better I promise baby but only if you let me help." I ran up to her and kissed her. I picked her up and spun her around. She wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me back. She might have been as heavy as an elephant but I didn't care. She loved me and I loved her. That was all that mattered.

**Leave it on a happy note. Yay. So I might not be able to post this weekend but I will try and do some short ones maybe. I will try and get a small on up tomorrow before I go out for my birthday. R&R**

**Nadz x**


	18. Chapter 18

**So it is my birthday today whoop, whoop! I'm so excited and I just can't hide it. I joke of course. Get to spend the day with my mum so happy. Love my family so much.**

MPOV:

Everything was so tense around here. Zach had gone off on a sulk and Cammie was pissed at him because of it. Grant and Bex were just glad each other were safe but hated being back here. It was the same with Liz and Jonas. I was all alone. No one seemed to worry I was just stabbed but I guess I don't want them to worry about me too.

"Macey, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important Lizzie. I'll tell you when Zach and Cam come in." I sat by myself for another half an hour thinking of ways to make things fun again.

"Zach, stop it! You do know there are other people in that room too? So we are not about to do that. But I do want to spend every minute with you until you leave on Friday. Will you stop sulking now? Good. NOW STOP IT ZACHARY GOODE!" I ran and opened the door to find Zach kissing Cam at the base of her neck.

"God guys wait until you can get a room or we are all asleep?" I laughed at them. "Glad you both made up. Now we can have some fun. We are going to play truth and dare." Zach's eyes shot up at me. "Oh Goode, this will be fun. Please come in." I opened my arms to our room and they walked inside.

"SO guys, I guess you heard Macey then? I cannot sit on the floor. I have been sat on it too much today and my bum hurts so let's go sit on a bed. By the way me and Zach get the biggest bed because I am the fattest!" We all got on to Cam's bed and I looked for a bottle. "Mace, I have one in my bag."

"Since it was my idea and I am the only loner tonight I get to start." The bottle spun round and stopped on Liz. "Truth or Dare, Liz?"

"Dare?"

"Ok I dare you to strip of to your underwear and do a crazy dance for us."

"Um...Can I not do it?"

"Nope, no passes or forfeits."

"FINE!" Bex and Cam covered Grant's and Zach's eyes while Jonas' were coming out of his head.

"Okay you are done now Lizzie. You can get changed again."

"Thanks Mace. So Bex truth or dare?"

"Dare, just because I am a few weeks pregnant it isn't going to stop me."

"I dare you to go and phone Thomas and ask him out as if you are a random from the street."

"Aw, Lizzie that is easy but fine."

_Hello is this Michal? _

**No this is Thomas**

_I'm so sorry I told this was Michal but never mind you will do._

**Do for what?**

_Take me out to dinner and then take me home. I haven't had some in a while and I AM really tight._

**Um whoever this is, please delete this number and never talk to me again. Good-bye.**

"Good enough guys?" We were all laughing but Grant was looking kind of pissed for saying she hadn't had some in a while.

"Oh guys don't worry he won't be able to track you Jonas and I have got at least several hundred ways to make this phone un-traceable."

"Thanks Lizzie, Jonas. So Cam, truth or dare?" she cuddled up to Grant and he was pretty happy again.

"Well since I am exhausted, I will go for truth."She had no idea what was coming for her. It was Bex after all.

"Cam, what was the best date you went on with Josh and what base did you get to?"

"Bex!" Zach growled at her.

"Sorry, she asked for it."

"Um...well when we went to the dance in Roseville but then got crashed by mum and Joe and we got to first base only. Zach, truth or dare?"

"Dare baby, bring it on."

"So Zach I dare you to you to go to your old room and break in and see who is in there while planting 2 bugs. If you get caught you have to sleep on the floor in their room."

"Babe you know that the boys are going to be in there and they are most likely at least level 2 this is going to be difficult. Are you sure you want me to do it?"

"Yup. Off you go then. See you in about 15 minutes? Oh and Grant you should go too to make sure he does it."

"Fine, we are going and I'll see you in 20." Zach got up off of his bed and kissed Cammie. Grant did the same to Bex. Me, Liz and Jonas sat there waiting for the fun to begin.

***Zach and Grant outside their old room***

ZPOV:

"Who do you think is in there buddy?"

"God knows Grant; let's just hope they are first years. It will make life so much easier."

**I did say it was going to be short so sorry. I will try and post again on Sunday but it really does depend on who is at my house for my birthday. Anyways, happy birthday to me.**

**Nadz x**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I had an amazing birthday. I love my family so much. They planned this surprise party for me and it was great. Plus I got to see my baby cousin and nephew. I love them so much. I am baby crazed. My friends think I am crazy! Anyways enjoy as usual. So you know Allisa from chapter 14, well she is now call Alisha because word won't correct the word and I hate having squiggly lines under my words. R&R.**

"God knows Grant; let's just hope they are first years. It will make life so much easier." Me and Grant walked down the corridor to our old room, room 305. We heard a strange noise coming from within there. "Dude what is that?"

"Dunno, but it kinda sounds like when me and Bex make out and we aren't suppose to be heard." That was it. I was walking into that room.

"What is going on in here, boys?!" I saw some of the boys sat around a computer and another sat on a bed, my old bed, with Alisha. "What are you doing, Alisha? What were you told about being safe? Do you even know this boy?" At this point I turned to the boy who she was sat on. "And do you have you no manners for girls? At least I had the decency to wait until I knew the girl well enough before I made out with her! All of you out NOW! You will all report to Mrs Goode and Mr Templeton to receive your punishment. Alisha, you had better hope that this doesn't affect what happens with the Blackthorne-Gallagher ties." They all sulked out of the room. "Grant take them down and then get Cammie to go to the office."

Well this was an easy dare. Thank god, she was in there otherwise this would have been very hard. They were all 10th graders. I planted my bugs, which maybe was a good thing and walked out. It was like I was never there.

I walked towards to office knowing that they would all be there, if not in the room then eavesdropping. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"HOW VERY DARE YOU?" Cammie must have only just got in there as well. The others were all behind her backing her up. "I take you out of school to get to know and meet allies and this is what I see? I don't even know what to say to you, Alisha. I cannot look at you I am so disgusted. And boys, how could you just sit there and watch it happen? You should know better! If I hear another bad thing over the next day, whether it is you guys or anyone else, you will never have another meet up again! That is how mad I am." They were terrified.

"Mrs Goode, please take a seat. I have the same understanding as Mrs Goode. If I see, hear or even suspect, anyone of you trying to get up to no good everything will be cancelled for your year. I do believe that Mrs Goode had scared you enough not to do it again and I am sure Mr Goode had a big enough go at you as well when he found you, so for now you only have to do the washing up after breakfast."

"Urgh no please. My nails will get dirty."

"Alisha, I have created a few methods to avoid nails getting dirty from doing dishes, so don't worry about that." Damn Macey was good.

"Now, if you will excuse me and my wife, we have to get to bed because we have to be up early tomorrow to make sure you are all up to do dishes. Alisha you can walk with us because we will pass your room." I grabbed Cam's hand and walked out of the office with Alisha in front of us. "So, how long do you think the others will be?" I whispered to her not wanting Alisha to hear.

"I don't know baby but we might have five minutes. And since we still haven't fully made up we can use it very well. I can text Bex and ask them to walk around the long way so we have longer." She smirked at me and laughed. "I'll text her after we drop off Alisha." We walked down one more corridor before arriving outside her room. "Zach you can go on, I will only be a moment." I kissed her and walked down the corridor just out of their eye line but still being able to hear.

"Alisha, I cannot believe you did this. How am I suppose to trust you if you go and do this? This is your only chance because I cannot and will not deal with misbehaving children. If you mess up again you will be off the course. Good night Alisha. I will see you in the morning and if you see Ms McHenry before you do your washing up I am sure she will give you a tip on how to keep your nails clean otherwise they will be dirty. Good-bye." Cammie was walking away from a shocked Alisha. I hide down a secret passageway. She was outside the entrance, just stood there. I grabbed her by the waist and put my hand around her mouth.

"OW Gallagher girl." She kicked me in the balls and then punched my nose. For someone who was very pregnant they hit hard.

"Zach? What the flip are you doing?"

"Surprise? I wanted to show you another way to our room which is far quicker."

"Zach, why would you want to go to our room before when you had our own room? Please do not tell me you had girl teachers in this room and you did you know what."

"No Cammie, we liked to spy on them changing!" I laughed but it didn't last long. I still had Cammie by the waist so she used that drop me to the floor and sit on me.

"What did you do Zach?" she had a cheeky look on her face.

"Nothing sweetie." I pulled her down on top of me and kissed her.

"Zach not here anyone could just walk through here and find us." She pulled away and rolled over to her back so I could get up and put out her arms for me to pull her up. I took her hands pulled her but kept a grip on one of them and walked with her down the passage.

"Cam, what were you doing stop in front of the passage? You were just stood there."

"Oh I was texting Bex asking them to take about half an hour before coming back to the game."

"We are still playing truth and dare? God damn it but I get to have some first so I'll be happy." We were at the other end of the passage. I pushed a wall and it opened out into our room. Before I was even able to get out of the passage, Cammie pushed me against the wall and slapped me in the face with her lips.

* * *

CPOV:

We were both panting and I was now ready for bed. I knew that what was going to happen anytime soon because Grant, Jonas and Macey still had to have their goes.

"Zach, we have to get changed before the others get back and I say they will be about 1-2 minutes away. Nope make that 30 seconds." We heard them laughing as they walked down the corridor towards us. Zach leapt out of bed and ran and grabbed his boxers while chucking me a bra and knickers.

"Guys, we are coming in be decent!"

"Bex when are we ever decent?"

"Zach, don't be so cringey." I got up to go and put my PJs on in the bathroom. Zach was just stood around in his boxers because he was too lazy to get changed. I heard the others walk into our room.

"Dude are you just going to stand there and show off?"

"Yep. You jealous Grant because you don't have it?!"

"Babe you are perfect but you guys really should stop comparing sizes until we see Jonas."

"Thanks for that idea Bex. I know my truth and dare now." I came out the bathroom and walked up to Zach.

"Put some clothes on, Zach. Only I want to see that." Everyone was laughing now. Zack sulked off to grab some sweats. "Shall we carry on from where we finished?"

"Let's go!" Macey ran and jumped on the bed which had the covers all over the place. We all went and joined her. Zach was now half dressed. It was better than before at least.

"So Jonas since you can probably guess what I am going to do for either question, it doesn't really matter what you pick. So truth or dare?" Jonas' face went bright red and Liz looked away not wanting him to do it.

"Zach since you are one of my best mates and I know you would never do something to embarrass Liz, I will go with dare." I smirked knowing exactly what Zach was going to ask him to do. Liz was laughing at Jonas because she knew it was coming at some point or another.

"Jonas, I dare you to strip down to your boxers and let us see your package!"

"Argh, Zach really? I mean you have seen it before."

"That was the 7th grade and I want to know if I am the biggest or not! So strip!" Jonas started to undress himself while whining.

"OMG you wear boxers! I always took you as more of a pants man." Macey screamed at him.

"So guys have you finished looking yet?" Jonas was getting tired of Grant and Zach checking him out.

"Almost...yep I am the biggest!"

"Zach no need to get cocky! Pun intended. Now come sit back next to me babe." I was laughing along with the others once again.

"Thank god you are done. Grant truth or dare."

"I feel like being a softy so truth."

"Well then, would you like to tell us just how many girls you have been with?"

"Well there was Jess, Katie, Elizabeth, Beth, Madison, Maddie, um that girl with the big butt, the girl with the big rack..." Bex's face dropped. She looked like she could have killed him. "Babe, I'm joking. I have only ever been with you and I will always be with you. I love you."

"That was the world's least funniest joke in the world." Bex growled at him. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you anyways. Is what you should say. So Macey McHenry it is your turn..."

"Dare." Macey butted in before Grant could finish.

"I dare you to go and phone Preston and tell him what happened today in the most uncaring way possible."

"Grant that is horrid, if Zach ever did that to me I would kill him. Macey can't do that."

"Cam I will because it is a dare but as soon as I am done I need one of you to text him and say it is true but I do care and that it was a dare. Lizzie can you do it please?" Liz nodded. "Okay then." Macey rang Preston; he picked up on the second ring. She put it on loud speaker.

_Hey Baby, you okay? How was the day with the girls? Do they like the boys?_

**_Babe shut up for one second you talk far too much._**

_Macey what's wrong?_

**_Today I got stabbed by Catherine, you know Zach's mother. Yeah she isn't dead but whatever I am fine. Not even a graze._**

_Macey are you fucking crazy? You got stabbed! Of course you aren't fine. I am coming to get you and take you to hospital._

**_No you aren't! I am fine! Liz cleaned me up. I have to go. Love you Pres._**

_I love you too Mace. Please be okay. I will see you tomorrow._

**_Bye, see you tomorrow._**

Macey hung up the phone holding back her tears. I got off the bed and went to hold her.

"Macey, it is okay. You can tell him tomorrow. Liz has already texted him with the truth and he will be fine. He will not spend the night worrying and you will be fine. Come on give me a hug." She turned around and hugged me and the tears fell.

"Cam I hate lying to him. My stab hurts, I just to cuddle him."

"I know, I know but we are going home tomorrow. Do you want to sleep with me tonight? If you do Zach can sleep in your bed."

"Nah Cam it is okay. I can tell Zach wants to cuddle you before he goes away."

"Forget Zach, what do YOU want to do?" The others began to float off of our bed and towards their own. Zach was hanging about waiting for Macey to reply. He was giving me a funny look for telling her to forget about him.

"Yes please Cam."

"Okay then, see that wasn't so hard." I turned to look at Zach. "Zach, come here." He walked over and I planted a kiss on him. "Night, baby, I love you."

"Love you both too." He walked towards Macey's bed and fell asleep.

"Come on then Mace, let's go to sleep." I walked around to my side of the bed and got in as Macey did as well.

"Night Cam," She said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Night Mace." With that all that could be heard was the snoring from Bex, Zach and Grant.

* * *

ZPOV:

I woke up at 4:37, needing to piss. It was quiet. Bex and Grant weren't snoring.

"Hello?" Macey and Cam were still asleep as were Jonas and Liz, like they should have been. "Grant, Bex where are you?" That was when I heard the same noise I had heard earlier from the boys bedroom. The bathroom light was on. Me being the spoilsport that I am got up and knocked on the door. "Anyone in there?" I was smirking even though nobody could see me.

"Zach fuck off, we need it to. You already had some. Go away or I tell Cammie that you slept with Tina."

"Bex, I NEVER slept with Tina. Why would I go for that gossip girl, when I have Cam?"

"Fine I will tell her something or just go away and go back to sleep for an hour!"

"Fine, I'm going but I wanted to piss. Where am I meant to go now?"

"Don't you have common room bathrooms? Go use one of those."

"Nah, I can wait. Night guys, have fun."

I walked over to my bed. Cammie was in the middle of the bed and Macey was on the end so I got in as well and cuddled Cam.

* * *

"Baby, when did you get in here?" I was awoken again 10 minutes later.

"10 minutes ago when I was awoken because if my bladder. But I couldn't get into the bathroom because it was otherwise occupied and so I saw you had space for me to cuddle you so I got in."

"Okay, I'm going back sleep." Cam turned around and went back to sleep as did I.

* * *

*BUZZBUZZBUZZ*

"Stupid Alarm." I turned around to switch it off. Finally the bathroom was empty. I ran to it before anyone else got up. That was better. I now had an empty bladder. I guess I know how Cam feels with a baby pushing on her bladder all the time.

"Zach, get out now or I will wet myself!" Speak of the girl and the girl will come. I opened the door but without letting me out Cammie ran in and locked the door. She pasted me as if I wasn't there and sat on the toilet. "Zach, never are we having another baby. I don't know how people do it all the time. I mean the baby is just sat there on my bladder, every time I have a drink, I just need to let it out."

"Whatever you say Gallagher girl." I was doing my teeth and Cam come behind me and pecked my cheek.

"Good, love you baby."

"Love you too hun, now we have to go to breakfast and wake the others up." We walked out of the bathroom to wake the others up. "You get Macey, Liz and Jonas and I'll get Bex and Grant."

"Bex, get up or else everyone finds out about your little morning meeting with Grant. Grant same for you buddy. Plus I have a nice big bucket full of ice water."

"Don't even think about it, any of it. I'm up and I will get him up in a second." Bex opened her eyes and sat up. A slight bit quickly and had to run to the bathroom.

"Grant I would get up, your fiancée is throwing up." That got him up and he ran to the bathroom. "Well that was easy."

CPOV:

"Mace, up you get. Do you not want to do my hair or anything else today?" With that she shot up and ran to get changed so she could prep me. "Let me wake up Liz and Jonas first."

"Liz, Jonas up you get we need to go to breakfast and Macey wants to do my make-up so I don't have time spend trying to wake you up." They got up like I expect. Liz was always a light sleeper and was always up when we called her.

"Cammie, come one already, otherwise I won't have time to do it all!" At least Macey was feeling better. I went and sat on the bed. Macey primed and prepped me until I was ready

* * *

Breakfast at Blackthorne wasn't too bad since I was used to having very good chefs all the time.

"Gallagher girl, I know I told you once but you look so hot today. I can't wait to get you home tonight."

"Zach, shut up. Go see if the boys and Alisha are working the kitchen." Zach walked off and I got up to make an announcement.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know we were only staying for the night and we seemed to have some students who did not abide by our rules but we have set them straight and they have been punished. We would also like to say how we are looking forward to getting to know all of you better as we are going to be coming to stay for a few months next term. As you can all tell I am very pregnant and I will not be able to come next term. I would, however, still get to like to know you all and so today I will sit in on all Cove Op lessons and will hopefully get to know you better. Thank you and enjoy your breakfast." I sat back down and finished eating.

* * *

Before we went to any lessons we all went to talk to Thomas. I knocked on his office door and it opened to my touch.

"Thank you for coming. Please all of you take a seat." We all sat around his desk. "You see Catherine has gone crazy. She has been trying to hypnotize me into doing things for her. She wants that baby Cameron." He pointed to my stomach. "And there might not be anything that can stop her unless we kill her. She has to get close to you. If she doesn't she will kidnap that baby."

"That baby is my child, that baby is still currently inside Cam's belly, that baby is not just some baby, that baby is my baby."

"I know Zach, I do I know. I have two of my own children and they have been snatched from underneath me. You are the only person she wants to get close to. She wants you Zach. You five are the only people who have ever gotten the truth out of her. You, Bex, Liz, Macey and Cammie are the only people who have been able to get close enough to use the truth serum on her. You need to do it again and find out where my family is and then you can go ahead and shot her brains out. She fucking needs it!"

"I'm in." Zach was the first to make sure he was in.

"Yeah and me." Bex was always there to back him up

"And me." Macey got in.

"And me." Grant said.

"And me." Liz stated.

"And me." Jonas stuttered.

"Are you all sure? This is dangerous this is Catherine we are talking about. Zach can you really kill your mother, even if you hate her guts? Liz, Jonas you don't do field work, what if one of you gets hurt? I can never forgive myself if anyone of you gets hurt. Please think about this, guys."

"We have Cam. Ever since we saw her on the beach. Since she hurt you and kept you away from us. Since she stabbed Macey. Since she never gave us the satisfaction of seeing her dead since she 'killed' herself. Cam we are doing this for you. For Macey. For Zach. For all the pain she cause me and Liz to see you gone for so long. To finally put it all right." Bex was right. It was time to put it all right before this baby came. I wasn't having this baby with so much wrong in the world.

"Thomas, we are in." I looked over my friends but they were more than that they were my family. "We are in and we are going to make it right."

* * *

Cove ops. I loved this lesson. I hoped it was the same here and would take my mind off of what just happened with Thomas. Bex and Grant went to see their P&E lessons, Jonas and Liz went to see their hacking skills, Macey went to their lessons of the world classes and Zach and I went to see the Cove Op lessons.

We spent the whole day in the Cove Op lessons. It was amazing to watch the boys behave around the girls and how they paid attention in lessons. The lessons were almost as well executed as mine. Not to boast but I did have the best teacher to teach me. The boys almost completely ignore the girls during lessons which was exactly what I was hoping to see but when it came to pairing up or working in groups they all mixed very nicely.

We all met at the hall again after the day.

"Today has been very informative about how you have all reacted around the girls and I am happy to say that I am pleased that the girls will be learning her next term with you all. It may come as a surprise to some of you but my girls are very talented. As most of you know I am the Chameleon, at first many people believed I was a boy. Well as you can all see I am not." I pointed to my belly. "I would like you to enjoy next term and that you all help each other to improve your skills. Now I understand that there might be some blooming romances which I have no objection to as it is how I met my husband but what I so have to say is that there will be no girls or boys in each other's room under no circumstances. Thank you so much for having us for the last two days and we will see you next term. Girls grab your bags and we will be off."

We all had our bags ready to go and were just waiting for the girls to say good-bye.

"Gallagher girl are we going home tonight?" I nodded and watched the girls board the plane.

* * *

We arrived back at Gallagher and made sure all the girls went back to their rooms. Everyone else made their way home but me and Zach. We had to see Abby first. Instead of carrying our one hundred and one things we left them by the main doors.

"Abby you still in here?"

"Squirt? Come in."

"Hey guys, so I just came to tell you about the mission. It was eventful, least to say."

"What happened Cammie? Is everyone okay?" Abby jumped to my side pushing Zach out of the way.

"Um can we sit down?" We took a seat on the sofa in mum's office. It had been so long since I had sat here with her. "Well it was Catherine. She isn't dead. She cut off our signal on the comms and we had to have the boys bring them back which kind of ruined the whole mission. Then Macey got into a fight with her and got stabbed by her. Luckily nothing vital was hit and that is was a shallow wound. She then goes to say she is married to Thomas. We then spoke to him and he has cleared it all out. She has kidnapped his family. Oh and before I forget Alisha has a week's detention. You can ask her why. The lessons there are really good and the girls will learn lots there. Anything else Zach?" He shook his head. "Well we have to go home. Zach goes on a mission tomorrow and I have boxing to do."

"Boxing?"

"Yep, get stuff ready to be moved and with Zach not around I will be able to do it without distractions."

"Babe are you calling me a distraction?"

"Yes and you called yourself one too! Anyways Abbs we are off. I will see you on Monday." Edward walked in as we were just saying good-bye.

"Did I miss some family reunion? I have all missed you need to tell me when you have one! Are you off?"

"Yeah dad. I have to go on a mission tomorrow so I need to go home with my wife so she can stat boxing." He raised his eyebrows in a questioning look but didn't ask. "So we are going to be off. See you in two weeks." Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

I was looking at all the stuff we had brought in LA.

"Zach? Is this all going to fit in the car?" Zach was laughing at me.

"I told you not to buy it all!" After much pushing and shoving, everything was in the car. "Let's go home Gallagher girl."

The drive home was nice. We had the radio on softly in the background and Zach just held my hand. Not a word was said but it was perfect. We got home after 38 minutes. Left everything in the car and went straight to bed. It had been a long few days and I was happy to be home with Zach. Just the three of us; me, him and our bump. We just cuddled and fell asleep.

**So I made this chapter longer because I didn't post a very long one yesterday. I have had over 6000 views and I am really happy. It still hasn't hit me yet that I am 16! Anyways review as always.**

**Nadz x **


	20. Chapter 20

**So guys guess whose back! We will find out something in this chapter about Zach. So keep reading.**

I woke up from the sound of knocking.

"Zach?" I was in bed by myself. It was 11:30am and I knew Zach had a mission but it wasn't until this evening that he had to fly out. "Zach, where are?" There was still knocking at the door. I got out of bed and put a dressing gown on. I slipped my gun into the pocket for safe keepings. As quietly as I could I walked down the stairs towards the front door. I lifted the lock and slowly lifted my gun from my pocket and had it ready to shoot.

"Kiddo? Are you okay?" I pulled the door open. Only one person in the whole world called me that, my mum.

"Mummy? Is that really you?" I looked at her. Her hair was longer and it was black but she still looked like her. Joe was stood behind her and he looked like Joe but there was this other woman who I had never seen before. She looked familiar, her eyes were green like Zach's but she hers were older. They had been through more.

"Baby, it is me. It is." She came into the house and wrapped her arms around me. "I can see a lot has changed over the last few months so you had better catch me up. And I have some news to share with you too. Is Zach home?"

"No, he wasn't here when I woke up but he probably just went to grab some milk or something from the corner shop. Let's go in the living room. Do you guys want a coffee or tea?"

"Can I have a coffee, baby?"

"Coffee, please Cammie."

"Sorry but can I be difficult and have a tea. I used to live in England you see and that's what we drink there the most."

"Yep all coming up, you guys make yourself comfy." Who was that woman that they had brought with them. I walked into the kitchen thinking of all the possibilities of who she was. The coffee was brewing and the kettle was whistling but I was so far off on my own world I didn't even hear or see them.

"Gallagher girl what you doing?" Zach walked in the back door in a pair of shorts.

"Making coffee and tea for our visitors. What are you doing?" I poured the coffee and tea.

"Doing some weeding. It will help sell the house quicker. What visitors are you talking about? I didn't hear anyone knocking on the door."

"Well put a top on and you can take these out into the living room." Zach grabbed his top from off of the chair he had it hanging on and followed me into the living room. "Look who I found, guys!" Zach walked into the room and dropped the cup of coffee he was holding.

"Alice? Is that really you? She said you were dead! Alice you are really here." Alice stood up and ran to give him a hug.

"Zach, sweetheart, I would never leave you alone with her. I love you too much for that. I have always kept an eye on you. Always. Now then I can see you have changed quite a bit since we were last together and that Cameron here looks rather confused. Would you care to explain or do you want me to?"

"Alice, I'll do it after all she is my wife and I should have already told her but since I thought you were dead I wasn't about to bring it up." Zach turned to me. I was so confused. "Cam, do you want something to drink this might take a while and you will want to sit down."

"Tea, please." Zach went out of the room with the broken cup from the floor. He came back two minutes later and we were all sat there in silence. Well I was still stood there, shocked. He put the tea and coffee on the table and pulled me towards him and put me on his lap.

"So Cam this is Alice. Alice is my aunt. Alice this is Cammie and Cammie is my wife. Right Gallagher girl, so Alice is my mother's half sister. She was always there for me. When that woman was torturing people instead of bring me up, she was there. Alice was like my real mum. Alice was the only one who cared for me. My mother would come home sometimes with her crazy face on and if she saw me she would hurt me, like I was one of prisoners. Alice was always there to clean me up and take care of me. Then one day when I was 5 she just went and disappeared from my life. My mother wouldn't come home angry anymore. It was like she had finally gotten rid of a pain in her backsides but my heart was broken. It really was and that was when I learnt to put up walls. From the age of 5 I began to put up walls to stop people from hurting me. Alice was never mentioned in our house again except on my birthday. Every year I got a card from her. It always said she loved me and was sorry. I never understood until I was 14 and met Joe but let me keep it in order. When I was 10 my mum told me that Alice had joined the COC and that's why she was happy. She told me that she was going to start training me too. I was so happy thinking I was going to see Alice again. I would've done anything to see her again. My mother was so nice to me after she told me she was going to train me. I felt like she had taken over Alice's place but I wasn't upset because she was being my mum and I let my walls come down. Then after two years of intense training, that bitch dropped a bombshell on me. She told me Alice was dead. I broke down once again. She started being a bitch again and began to hurt me again. She would come home and whip me when I was in her way or even just sat in my room. She had me working in the circle for a year and that was when I met Joe. He was running away and told me to get far away from her. We spoke a few times and he told me he knew Alice and that they had been married and that she was so kind and loving and that she had gotten away from the COC. I lost contact with Joe and my mother sent me to Blackthorne. Then I met Joe again. He was always around there. He helped me build up my walls. He told me about you and you had been hurt too by my mother. Then when I found out about us coming to Gallagher and I knew I had to meet you. I had to help you get over my mother but I never thought I would fall in love with you. You helped me more than I helped you. You are my life now and this baby. Alice is back but she isn't my life anymore. She hasn't been for a long time. I missed her so much over all the years but my walls kept them hidden even from you. I wasn't going to let her out because she was gone and never coming back but she is back and she will help us get rid of Catherine. She is my aunt Cammie and I do love her. I have missed her so much but not as much as I will miss you if you don't forgive me for not telling you. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about her. I didn't have to power to break down the last wall. But it is gone now. All my walls are gone. I love you Cammie. You are my Gallagher girl." I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. "Cammie, say something." Zach's eyes were full of tears and he was choking on his last few sentences but I still have no idea what to say. I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Kiddo are you okay?" Mum walked in behind me.

"Mum, why is Alice with you now?" I was still so confused.

"Well, we found out about Catherine still being alive and we went after her which is why we were in deep cover. We were about 2 months into our mission and we went to Germany to meet this person that knew Catherine and Joe. It turns out it was Alice. She has been helping us stay away from Catherine but keep you safe at the same time. Catherine turning up at the beach the other day wasn't planned. She didn't tell Alice. Alice is the only person she keeps in contact with so we knew her every move. I trust Alice. I think you should trust her and I think you should also trust Zach."

"Mum, I do trust Zach with mine and my baby's life. I love him. If I didn't I wouldn't have married him or got pregnant. Even with all of Joe's secrets I trust him and your secrets I trust you and with dad's secrets I trusted him. I trust the people closest to me, I do. I'm just so confused about Alice. She is just like Zach. Looks like her, has her in their blood but are just so kind. I have to talk to Zach." I walked back into the living room and saw Zach wasn't in there. "Where's Zach?" Panic struck in my eyes. Then I heard the bashing of our boxing bag hitting the wall. I turned and tried to run up the stairs to Zach.

He was killing that bag. He had no gloves on. His knuckles were bleeding.

"Zach, please stop it baby. You're scaring me." He slowed down but didn't stop. I grabbed out first aid kit and pulled out the bandages. "Baby, please stop it. Your knuckles are bleeding, please let me bandage them up." He stopped and just stood there. I slowly walked towards him, taking caution in every step. I took his hands and kissed each wound making the pain go away like you would on a baby. I wrapped the bandages around his hands. "Zach will you talk to me? Please baby."

"What is there to talk about? I said I all I had to say."

"I didn't though, did I? I love you Zach. I trust you with our lives. I need you. You fixed me when I was broken. I want to be with you. If I didn't I wouldn't have married you nor would I be having your baby. Just because you have a secret doesn't mean I don't love you. I mean who doesn't have some secrets. I was just surprise downstairs that was all it was. Come on we need to hear them out baby."

"Cam, do you have any secrets?"

"Not with you Zach, you can read me like an open book. Baby, I think you should cancel your mission tonight."

"I know. Come on let's go see them and catch up. I think they will want to know about this." He placed his hands on my stomach. "I love you both so much and I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. We love you too. Come on." I took his hand from my stomach and we walked back down into the living room.

"You alright kiddo?" Mum shot at me when we walked into the room. I nodded at her and smiled. We down on the arm chair.

"So what do you guys want to know?" I laughed and Zach cuddled me and my belly.

"Well, I think we should start with the obvious, where did you get that watch from Zach?"

"Only you Joe would ask where I got a bloody watch from! But it was a birthday present from Cammie."

"Oh, Sweetheart that reminds me I have something for you." Alice got her bag and pulled out this amazing cufflinks set.

"Oh wow thanks so much Alice. I would get up for a hug but I have a heffalump sat on me." I went to slap him but he kissed me and caught me off guard.

"Damn you Zach. Mum shall I just tell you everything?"

"Yes baby! God knows how much we missed over these 6 months." Mum and Joe laughed. Alice seemed somewhat awkward.

"Alice, I want you to get to know us better so hopefully with this you will.

One) We are 6months pregnant and I am the size of a whale

Two) We are trying to move house before the baby comes.

Three) Bex is also having a baby

Four) Gallagher and Blackthorne are doing more exchanges

Five) Abby is engaged to Edward

Six) We have brought far far too much for the baby and now have nowhere to put it

Seven) Macey got stabbed

Eight) Bex broke my wall

Nine) I am the new Cove Ops teacher sorry Joe

I think that is all the major events that happened over the past few months."

"Bex breaking your wall was a major event? And you stole my job?" Joe was laughing at us again.

"Yep her breaking my wall was major and I stole your job." Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my side. "Zach, did you feel that?"

"Feel what baby?"

"Nah it wasn't anything, don't worry. So guys shall we go out for lunch? I mean I still have to get changed and stuff but we can go out because I don't think we have any food in."

"Let's do it, kiddo." Joe and Alice nodded as well.

"Alright well we just have to get changed and then we can leave. You guys can have the TV on; you don't have to sit in silence. We will be five minutes." I turned the TV on and we went upstairs to get changed. I pulled out one of my old jumpers and a pair of leggings and Zach got into some jeans but kept this top on.

"What you thinking about Gallagher girl?" I must have had a distant look in my eye.

"Nothing really just how much has changed the last half an hour."

"I know. So where are we going for lunch?"

"The diner, of course, Zach phone the director because then we can forget about it."

"Yes, Ms." Zach saluted at me and grabbed the landline while I sat on the bed smirking at him. I won.

_Hello?_

**_Hello, this is Zach Goode._**

_Ah, Mr Goode is everything okay? Everything ready for the mission tonight?_

**_Well that is what this phone call is about. Some family business has come up and I cannot leave it for two weeks because it could put Cammie in a stressful place and that could harm the baby. I am so sorry but I will not be able to take the mission tonight. I will be able to do office work here to benefit the mission. I know it is very last minute but I have only found out about this today. I do have someone who would be able to take the mission though._**

_And who would that be Mr Goode?_

**_You see I would like to put forward Nick Strauss because we have been friends for a long time and I do believe that he would be a good contender for the part. He will be able to accept the mission as he is free._**

_Okay then, Mr Goode. I am happy to see you putting your wife and baby's care before anything else. That is a great sign of commitment. I will see you on Monday for paperwork then Zachary._

**_Thank you for understanding and I will see you on Monday. Good-bye._**

"Happy baby?" I nodded and got off the bed. Zach took my hand.

"Zach, tomorrow do you want to go look at some houses to rent for a year or so and then build our house slowly over the year? Then that way, when the baby comes we can still feel at home but not in anyone's way."

"That is clever idea, baby." Zach then leant down to my stomach. "Hey you was that your idea because mummy isn't that clever." I glared at Zach. "God if looks could kill, I would've been dead years ago! And you little one wouldn't be here so let's make mummy stop." He stood up again and kissed me.

"BE happy you're sexy otherwise you would never get away with it." I said against his lips and we both smirked. "Come on, we need to eat lunch because your little one is hungry." I pulled away and he took my hand again as we walked down the stairs.

* * *

We were all walking to the diner. Joe was holding my mum by the waist and Alice by the hand. It was obvious just how special their relationship was before. Zach had me by the waist and held my hand in his as we rested them on my belly. Suddenly, I felt the same sharp pain again, only this time it was worse.

"Zach!" I stopped mid step. "I have to sit down." I let go of his hand and lowered myself to the floor and wrapped myself into the foetal position.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Zach's eyes looked panicked

"Kiddo, Kiddo what is it? Where is the pain? Is it the baby? How much does it hurt?" Mum came down to me and sat me up against the wall and took my hands.

"Mum, it hurt so much. It starts along the base of my back and brings it way round to my stomach. Mum it can't be the baby. It is too early. It's too early for them to come. Mummy please don't let it be my baby."

"Cam take a deep breath and calm down. If you start stressing out you stress the baby out and if the baby is stressed out it can cause you to have an early labour. Now tell me how long have you been having these pains?"

"Just today. It started just after me and Zach made up." I had calmed down and took deep breaths.

"Okay then, it is probably just Braxton hicks and they are just there to help prepare your body for the arrival of this one. Come on let's go get some lunch." Mum helped me up and linked arms with me and Zach held my other hand. Alice and Joe just looked at me like I was about to die.

"Guys, I am fine, let's just go eat."

* * *

I had finished my massive burger and fries with two strawberry milkshakes. I felt another hicks coming so I used all my strength to not scream. Zach saw me struggle and put his hand on my leg, where I could grab his arm and put all my force into it. I love him so much. He helped me through the pain.

* * *

ZPOV:

We arrived back home at 1:22. Cammie was sat with her mum and we all had a film on. I wasn't paying attention.

"Shit." I looked up and saw everyone looking at me. Shit I said that out loud.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I didn't want Cammie to panic. It might cause her to have the baby but we had so much to do if the baby was coming anytime soon. I had to get the stuff out of the car. I had to get our other Audi Q7 from the garage. We still need to do something about the house.

"Nothing, hunny, I was just thinking I had to get the other car from the garage and unload the car as well. So I think I am going to go for a walk and get the car. Then I will do this one." I stood up and went to get my shoes.

"Zach, how about I take you to get the car, then you don't have to walk to get it and I am sure Rachel and Alice can help Cammie to unload the car and put things away." Joe walked out behind me.

"Yeah okay, Joe."I walked back into the living room and gave Cammie a kiss. "See you in a bit later guys."

Me and Joe got into his truck.

"Zach, what was really wrong?" Joe knew me only too well and him being him he didn't beat around the bush. Joe gave me his full attention even though his eyes were on the road.

"Well it is Cammie, I mean if she has the baby now it could have so many problems. We are not ready for the baby yet. We need to move house before the baby comes. What if I am not home when the baby comes if it is this early? I have to go to CIA headquarters everyday next week to help with paperwork for the mission because I didn't go." I knew Joe, I have known him for a long time and he was like my dad. I am closer to him than I am my own dad but I would rather have two dads than just Catherine.

"Zach, don't be so stupid. You are ready for this baby. I can tell and I have only been back a few hours. If you need to move and the baby comes then I will help, Alice will help and Rachel will help as will all your friends. If Cammie knows the baby is coming we are all around and you will be let out straight away. Everything will be fine Zachary, believe it or not but we are all back now and we are all here to help."

"Thanks Joe, you can drop me off here. The garage is just down there. Be home in less than half an hour, we need some chocolate at home, Cams ate it all last night." I got out of Joe's car and walked towards the garage.

* * *

CPOV:

I watched Zach and Joe get into Joe's truck. I was so glad Zach got rid of his. I always hated it.

"Come on then guys, we have a lot in there for a small car."I grabbed the keys from the hook and unlocked the boot.

"Bloody Jesus Christ Cameron Ann Goode, how many babies are you having?" We all laughed.

"Mum, shut up just help me take it all into the living room so I can sort it all out."

It took us all about ten minutes to take it all in. Once we had finished Joe came in.

"Great timing, Solomon! Hence why I am the new Cove Ops teacher. Now can you help mum and Alice put everything into piles because I am too fat to sit on the floor. Did Zach say how long he was going to be?"

"Yeah he said half an hour. He said something about you eating all the chocolate last night?"

"Yep well we won't talk about that." I went to go grab some boxes to put all the baby clothes in so they were easily moved. "Right guys, in this box I want baby grows and all-in-ones pjs, in this box I want day clothes and in this box I want blankets and stuffed toys. If mum and Joe you can do that. Alice would you mind helping me in the nursery?"

"It would be my pleasure Cameron."

"Call me anything but Cameron, even at this age when someone calls me that I swear they are about to have a go at me. Come on I will show you upstairs. Do you mind bringing up those boxes?" I asked pointing to them. She picked them up without any fuss.

**So I kinda peed off...I wrote half of this chapter and then my laptop shut down and deleted it. Plus I am pretty tired so I am just going to leave it here. D you guys want Cammie to have the baby sooner rather than later or what? Night guys **

**Nadz x**


	21. Chapter 21

**So guys baby time? Do we want to have one now or not? **

Alice and I had been sorting out the baby's room. Everything was packed up apart from the cot, my feeding chair, changing area and the draw set which needed to be taken apart or moved by someone who wasn't heavily pregnant. Zach still wasn't home yet. He normally called if he was going to be held up somehow. He was going shopping or so he said so it was probably just traffic.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" I was just sat there, on my feeding chair, staring out the window waiting for our car to come around the corner.

"Just Zach not being back yet, he normally phones if he is going to be late. It is probably nothing and is just my hormones playing up but thanks for asking Alice."

"Your family and family always comes first."

"I think we are done in this room. Let's go take a break and see how mum and Joe are doing." I got up from the chair and walked downstairs. Our stairs were pretty great. They never squeaked when you walked down them which are perfect for a spy family. I opened the door to the living room and find the boxes all done and mum and Joe making out on the sofa. "Cough, cough." I laughed. They both sprang away from each other not knowing we were there. "Ha, you guys remind me of me and Zach when we were back at Gallagher and had to be all secretive and not let you guys catch us." Then they both looked at me. "Whoops shouldn't have said that one."

"No you really shouldn't have kiddo." Mum, Joe and Alice began to laugh at me once again. I swear it was like the tenth time that day.

"We need to go to Gallagher at some point, you know."

"I know but not today, I only just got to see my baby and I want to spend some time with her."

"Okay then but we have to go tomorrow or else Abby will kill all of us, even Alice." Alice suddenly got this worried look on her face. "No..no...no Abby is mum's sister she won't really kill you. Hands up."

"Babe, I got something for you." Zach walked in the door as I held my hands up and Alice looked scared. "What's happened?" I was bloody mad at him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? Joe said you would be half an hour! You have been gone for an hour and 10 minutes. Why the hell did you not ring me?"

"I had to buy you chocolate since you finished it last night and..."

"Get upstairs NOW!" Zach was about to be killed. I really could have killed him. "Be back soon, once I have killed him. Put a film on guys."

Zach walked into our room and pulled me towards him.

"Do not try and kiss me."

"I'm not trying, I am kissing you." He pushed his lips onto mine and before I could stop we were hungrily making out. He was tearing off my clothes as I was his and we had hot, sweaty angry sex.

"Zach, you do remember we have guest downstairs and we were pretty loud and gone for 45 minutes."

**Guys I am really sorry but am leaving it here because I am falling asleep writing this but I want to post something. So sorry again guys. **

**Nadz x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Again guys I am so sorry the last chappy was so short. My life is so crazy. I might have a GCSE to take next month but my teachers won't tell me if I am. Argh so annoying. Plus I have tonnes of homework because they are trying to prep us for our exams. So hating school right now. I hope this chappy is good. Enjoy.**

ZPOV:

"Zachary, Zachary, Zachary it's nice to see you are still alive. Now would you like to tell us what you were doing with my daughter for the last 45 minutes?" I smirked and Cammie blushed, trust her mum to bring it up.

"Well do you really want to know?" My smirk was too big for my face and Cammie slapped me. Then looked down her top to see if it was on the right way, luckily for her it was.

"Rach, no we don't want to know. Ever. Your married, do what you like just not when we are underneath you, please Zach." Cammie was laughing at the mistake Joe had said in his sentence.

"Don't worry Joe, you won't ever be underneath me." If it was possible my smirk got bigger.

"So, baby what chocolate did you buy?" Cammie tried to change the subject but I wasn't about to let that happen so quickly. I was enjoying myself.

"Well, I would show you but when you sent me upstairs you threw the bag under the bed from under my hand."

"Zachary Goode, shut up or else you can sleep outside and I won't let Grant rescue you this time." The smirk left my face instantly and changed into a more solemn face.

"Yes, wife. I will do what you say when you say. By the way babe I have something to show you in Roseville tonight so when are we going to Gallagher?"

"We aren't going tonight but we can go while these guys can go to CIA and go out for dinner somewhere in the city centre. So sound like a plan? Is that okay with you guys?" The three of them nodded and looked forward to going out into the centre.

"Some really good films have just come out into cinema that you might want to watch. There was one called Prisoners which Jake Gyllenhaal and Hugh Jackman." I thought I might add something thing that would let them stay out longer and give us a bit more time.

***An hour later***

CPOV:

"Babe, which car are you driving?" I shouted at Zach. I was stood outside with mum and Alice quickly pointing out the quickest way into town was so they could spend more time there.

"Q7. It needs to be driven a bit." He called back. I gave mum and Alice a hug and got into the car while they walked towards Joe's truck. At the same time Zach and Joe walked out of the house.

"Don't forget to look the door and give Joe a key just in case they get back before us." Zach gave him my key from under the mat. I know it seems silly to have one there as a spy but it is so obvious they will never find it. Zach got in the car and started the engine and we watched the others drive off the driveway towards town. "So Zach are you going to tell me what you have got in Roseville for me?"

"Babe, where is the fun in that? Hell you know what will make it more fun? If I blindfold you and because you're pregnant you have no sense of direction." He pulled my black scarf out of his back pocket.

"No, you aren't Zach." I growled at him.

"Yes, I am Cammie." He mimicked me. I couldn't be bothered to argue and I was going to lose this one anyways. I sat in pure black holding Zach's hand and listening to the radio. My favourite songs were on!

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
(Since you've been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you  
(Thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want

"Baby, you want me be gone?" Zach put on this sob voice. I could tell he was joking, I mean come on I married this guy.

"Shut up, babe. You know it's a song and that I love it. You what to know something?"

"When do I not want to not know something?"

"This song reminds me of Josh and how happy I am that I am with you and not him." I smiled. I could tell that he was looking at me.

"I love you too but I still ain't telling you."

"Damn it, babe, can you not take everything as two messages?" Smile gone I was frowning.

"Nope." Popping the p just like Bex. They were getting to alike. I was beginning to feel like I married my sister. "Spy." I could just tell he was pointing at himself even though I couldn't see.

"Argh! Are we almost there yet?" I thought I might as well become annoying if he was going to annoy me.

"We are not playing that game, Cammie."

"Yeah, we are." I nodded my head and asked him every minute before my all time favourite song came on.

But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)  
Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)

She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)  
Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)  
She stayed until it was over

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me

And then came on the song me and Bex listened to at least one hundred times when we were at her flat in England in the summer of 7th grade.

Put your lovin' hand out, baby  
I'm beggin'  
Beggin', put your lovin' hand out, baby  
Beggin' you, put your lovin' hand out, baby

Ridin' high when I was king  
Played it hard and fast 'cause I had everything  
Walked away, wonderin' then  
But easy come and easy go and it would end

I'm beggin' you, won't you give your hand out, baby  
Beggin', put your lovin' hand out, baby

"Hunny, shouldn't I be singing that to you?" Zach asked me.

"I mean you could next you piss my off cos that will cheer my up and put me in a good mood, maybe."

"Well maybe this will put you in a good mood, we will be there in a minute." Epp I was kind of excited I mean I had no idea where we were going for like the first time ever in my life and I was with Zach which was always a good thing. Zach turned the engine off and got out the car.

"Sit still Chameleon." He came and opened my door and took my hands and slowly got me out the car. "Be careful now. We are going to go for a tiny walk." He pulled me by the hands and took me down the path.

"I am going to take off this blindfold and I want you to tell me what you think about what you are about to see."

"Okay?" He slowly untied the blindfold. "OMGOSH! Zach this is beautiful. How on earth did you find somewhere like this?" he took a hold of my hand.

"So I take it you like this place? If you want it can be ours until we are ready to build our own house. I saw it the other day when I was shopping with Grant. That was why I was late coming home earlier I was talking to the estate agent to see about looking at it tonight."

"Zach, how much would it cost to rent a place like this though? It is amazing the place is massive and would be amazing for a baby and we can have everyone over at the same time too. I love it so much. Can we have a look around?"

"Yeah. It will cost us $2.5k a month but with you working at Gallagher and me working at CIA we get triple that a month so we will still have loads leftover for us to save up and still have enough to live easy." We walked around the downstairs. It had a beautiful, large kitchen which led out into a dining room which was also massive. It also had two living rooms so I could turn one into the play room and if we were here longer than it would feel homely.

"Zach, maybe we should buy the place, live here for a while and then save up over a few years so we can go all out because I mean our house has to be more perfect than this one we need to save up loads."

"If that is what you want we can do that, shall we carry on upstairs?" We walked up the marble staircase. It was a grand staircase which began in the main corridor and led off two ways. It was amazing. We had a look at the master bedroom first and made our way round. Each room was massive with their own private bathroom. The main difference between the master bedroom and the other rooms was that it had 4 large wardrobes and the bathroom had a spa bath, a four person shower and it had a walkway into another bedroom which would be the baby's room. All the rooms had little balconies as well but the master room had the biggest which led down the bathroom as well. The garden was huge. It was about an acre big and that we could have a play area with baby swings and everything.

"I want this house. Can we move tomorrow?" I laughed but Zach had a serious look on his face. "What is it?"

"Well, the owner wants' the house to be lived in as soon as possible, so realistically we could move in tonight if we paid the deposit. He basically wants to sell but since I said we wanted to rent he was going to allow that too."

"Zach...we could move in tonight? Really?"

"Yep fully furnished as well. Do you want to move here? We haven't looked anywhere else."

"Zach, I like this place. I want this place and the sooner we can move the easier it is on me and little one."

"Let's do it then. I will just ring them and get the payment through." Zach pulled his phone out of pocket, planted a kiss on me and walked into the corridor. I could still hear him on the phone.

"Hello, it is Zach Goode...Hi yeah I am thanks...we love the house. That was why I was phoning actuary I was hoping to buy the house...that is amazing...okay I can make the transaction now...yep okay. We will see you tomorrow then...good-bye Samuel." Zach came back into the room with a massive smile on his face. "Cam, say hello to our new home."

"OMG Zach, now we have to go home and get everyone round and tell them all the news. We can order in as it could very well be our last night there." Me and Zach literary texted everyone.

_Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Preston, Grant, Abby, Edward, Alice, Mum & Joe_

_Hey we have important news to tell you. Get to our house in an hour and we will get food in. _

_Love Cammie and Zach xx_

"Hun why do you always have to do kisses when you text to everyone but me?"

"Because I love them more than you." I stuck my tongue out and walked to the car. "Let's go tell them everything."

***back home***

Sorry guys the chapters are getting a bit shorter but once again I am falling asleep writing this and I don't want to start spouting crap. If you already think that then sorry the last two chapters are more fillers than anything else. R&R.

Nadz x


	23. Chapter 23

ZPOV:

I opened the door for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes. This time is was Bex and Grant. We were all just waiting for Abby and dad. Everyone was looking over the Indian takeaway menu and giving Alice really strange looks, which I didn't really like and smiling at the fact Cammie's mum and Joe were back. Knock...knock. I walked to the door again.

"Dad, Abby they are in the living room ordering food." I went in to the living room with them and sat in between Alice and Cammie.

"Rach, your back!" Abby ran over towards Rachel and gave her a massive hug and sat down beside her.

"Joe." Dad gave him his outstretched hand.

"Edward." They both laughed and man hugged. "How things with you guys then?" Joe raised his eyebrows.

"Like you don't know. These two here can't keep a secret to you two even if their lives depended on it!" They sat down next to their wife or fiancée, wrapping their arms around their waists. It was like they were twins.

We ordered the food before starting our talk.

"So, guys as you can tell we have news otherwise we would have told you all to come here. Baby, do you want to start with Alice or Mum and Joe?"

"Let's do it in order so your mum and Joe.

"Mum and Joe are back! In case you hadn't guessed already. They had left because of Catherine and they went to track her down. The thing is they were a bit late and she got to us first. On their travels, so to say, they met Alice. Zach?"

"Right, yeah, so this is Alice, my aunt." A few gasps from Liz, Jonas and Dad.

"Alice, is it really you?" Dad moved away from Abby and closer to Alice.

"Yeah, it is Ed."

"She told us you were dead. She told us you were dead, Alice." He had a tear in his eye and Abby went to hug him from the side.

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am. I should have found you both afterwards but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it. I am so sorry." Alice was crying but I had to carry on. I couldn't let it get the best of me. Cam could tell and put her head on my shoulder and moved closer to me.

"Alice, helped Rachel and Joe get away from Catherine because Catherine was still in contact with her. She was the only person who knew she wasn't dead. There is a history between Alice and Joe but that isn't important now. Alice is here to help us get rid of Catherine and protect us." Luckily for me the doorbell rang. "I got it. Bex can you and Mace grab some plates, Grant come get a bag." We all walked out of the living room. The girls went into the kitchen and we went to the door.

"That will be $30.67 please." I gave the guy the money and Grant took our food.

"Cheers." I walked back into the living room. Everyone still looked pretty shocked about Alice but dad was the worse. "So we also have some really good news to share with you guys."

"We brought a house today, in Roseville."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed at us and spat their food out of their mouth.

"Nice one guys, since I have a massive belly and Zach doesn't like cleaning carpet who wants to offer up?" They all looked around as if there was something more interesting on the ceiling. "Well once you guys clean it up we can go to see this new house."

"I will nominate Preston to do since he does it around home anyways."

"Only because you don't babe." Preston got up and went to grab a cloth from the kitchen.

He did a pretty good job of cleaning.

"So we aren't going to see it tonight be we can go tomorrow because I am tired and I just want a bath. This could very well be our last night here so you guys are welcome to stay if you want. Then on Saturday and Sunday all of you can help me pack everything up and move them because I am very fat." Cammie stroked her belly and laughed.

***finished eating***

CPOV:

I put on a film and left them all to do the cleaning up. I waddled up the stairs and put on the bath. So much had happened today. I grabbed my oneise and put it on the side and got in the bath.

Things I had thought about (A list by Cameron Goode):

If Zach had an aunt I wasn't his only family.

If mum trusted his aunt then so did I.

If Joe trusted his aunt then so did I.

If Zach trusted his aunt then so did I.

My baby could come anytime from now on.

My hospital bag needs to be packed now.

We brought a new house.

We brought this new house straight away.

My friends were always there for me.

If I get pissed off with Zach and we have sex it is amazing.

Everyone who was alive and loved me was in this house right now.

I wished my dad was here to be proud of me and Zach.

I missed my dad each and every day.

A great way to end my bath. I was feeling down and wanted to go to bed and cuddle Zach but I knew he and the boys were probably going to go out tonight. I got in my oneise and went back downstairs.

"Gallagher girl, we are going to go out for a bit, so it will be just you and the girls." I had guessed right.

"Okay, but if you come home even the slightest bit drunk you can't sleep with me."

"Alright, baby. Tell you what I will do. How about I become the designated driver and then I can't drink. Sound good?" I nodded and he kissed me on the lips. He grabbed the keys for the Q7. "Guys lets go before everything becomes too rowdy. I don't wanna stay out to long either I have to go to headquarters first thing tomorrow to give them our forwarding address." They groaned at bit even Joe and Edward which was a bit strange but we girls sighed knowing that they would be home safe and sound in a few hours and not too drunk.

"Bye, baby." Zach turned around. "Forget to say bye to someone?" he turned around with a smile on his face. Not a smirk a smile.

"Bye, my sweet little bun in the oven." He kissed my stomach. "And bye sweetheart, see you at mid-nightish. Love you both." He kissed me again. I was not the only one keeping someone from getting into the car, pretty much all of us were doing it.

"Love you too, now go so you can come back sooner." I pushed him out the door and got everyone else out as well. I shut the door and saw Bex, Mace, Liz, mum and Alice all staring at me with some cheeky grins on their face.

"So, Cam, since there are no boys here, what we gunna do?" Bex said in her most sneaky voice yet. I did my best thinking face and stroking my imaginary beard.

"Well, I have lots of popcorn and friends with benefits which hasn't been watched yet!" My face lit up just like theirs. "Bex, mum, Alice and Abby go get the film started us three will do the popcorn and chocolate and ice cream." Bex ran into the living room with mum and Alice trailing behind her. "Guys, I'll go get the chocolate from upstairs. Do not ask why it is upstairs. Liz, you do the ice cream and Mace, you do the popcorn. I'll be back in a sec." Liz and Macey went into the kitchen and I walked upstairs again.

"Bloody hell Zach, where the hell did that chocolate go?" I yelled at myself. I tried to get down to the floor by falling on my butt. The bag was right under the bed. How the hell was I meant to get that? "BEX!"She came storming up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" She saw me sat on the floor.

"Well, the chocolate is under the bed and I can't get it. Plus I am kinda stuck down here." She laughed at me. Bex grabbed the chocolate and pulled me up.

"So, Cam, are you going to tell me how that bag got under the bed?" I went bright red.

"Do I have to?" I asked as we walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Yes." The three of the called.

"Fine. God. Well, basically I was pissed at Zach earlier and mum, Joe and Alice were down here so-I-wasn't about to have a go at him down here so I sent him upstairs and-he-kissed-me-and-then-we-had-hot-angry-sex-whi le-my-parents-and-his-aunt-where-sat-down-in-the-l iving-room. Then-they-basically-told-us-they-heard-us." I said it all in one breath. They all looked at me and laughed. "Remind me never to ask for your help again! Come on let's go and watch the film."

***film finishes***

"Cammie, do you mind if I go to bed? I am exhausted."

"No, Alice that's fine if you go up the stairs and turn right you can sleep in first room. The bathroom is next door to it and then Mum and Joe will be in the room the other side of the bathroom." Alice got up and grabbed her bag.

"Night everyone, it was nice to meet you all. I will see you tomorrow." She waved at the door and went upstairs. I so had the same idea but I had to wait for Zach to get back because he forgot to take the house key.

"Squirt, do you know when they are coming back? I need to get back school since someone," Abby pointed to mum. "Isn't coming home until tomorrow." I laughed and got up to look out the window.

"Zach said about mid-night, so soon I would say." And as I had a magic touch, the car pulled into the driveway. "Tah-da." Macey and Abby jumped up and ran outside to check on them. Me, mum, Liz and Bex just sat on the sofa with Life as We Know It on. Grant wobbled in and Bex slapped him on the arm.

"Cam, can we stay?" I shook my head.

"Bex, since when have you had to ask? You can have the other guest room. See you in the morning." With that Grant was pulled by Bex up the stairs. Her bump was just starting to show.

Next in was Joe. He wasn't wobbling but he was walking holding the wall.

"So we are going to bed as well kiddo. Love you baby. See you in the morning." Zach, Jonas, Macey, Abby, Preston and Edward were still outside and me and Liz went to go see what was going on.

"Come on dad. This way to the car." Zach and Jonas were still fully sober and had a hold on Edward trying to lead him to the car. Preston was still in the car and Macey was holding a bucket near his face. Abby was trying to pry Edward towards the car. Liz went to help Macey with Preston because she knew Mace couldn't handle sick well.

"Look hun we have sugar in the car. Come on. Come on sweetie. That's right. You're doing it. Almost there. Yeah come on bend down and sit down." Ed was now finally in the car. "Zach, he is never ever going out with you again after this. How in the bloody hell am I meant to get him back out of the car and into bed without anyone seeing us at Gallagher?" Zach shrugged.

"I told him to stop. We both did but when does he ever listen to anybody but you?" Abby let out a small laugh.

"Ah, so now I see when you get your stubbiness from." Zach and Abby turned around and laughed a bit more. Jonas went over to Liz and helped her get Preston into the house. "Aren't you going to give me a hug before going?" Abby sauntered over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Mind that husband of yours. I might just kill him if we get caught by Professor Buckingham." Abby put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me away and looked me up and down. "You look so beautiful, Squirt. Does he tell you that every day?" I nodded and smiled. "I love you so much. All three of you crazy lot. That baby is going to be one special kid. Who is going to have a family who loves them." I was on the verge of crying.

"I...I love you too Grandma." Abby smirked.

"I got to go Kiddo get that crazy guy to bed and sober to be able to work tomorrow. Are you going to do cove ops or do you want him to do it?" Nodding her head towards the car where Zach was trying to do this dad's seat belt up but he kept getting slapped.

"Let's get him to do it. It could be funny. It would be like the time he taught us and mum decided to sit in, in our lesson and he was still recovering from our little truth serum." We both laughed at the thought.

"Bye Kiddo see you guys tomorrow." Zach slammed the door at this point and the car rocked.

"Well, I'm gunna go sort that out so yeah. Bye Abbs." I waved at her as she walked towards to car and Zach stomped back to me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him to support myself better and he kissed me. I tried to see Abby leave but I was otherwise occupied. I pulled away from him."So, what was that for? We have already had mad, hot sex today. We are not doing it again." He kept me lifted up and we walked inside.

"Anger release, hunny." I smiled at him. I knew it was the quickest and safest way for him to release it.

"We had better sort these guys out before getting to bed." Zach put me down and we went to see Preston passed out on the sofa and Macey patting him with a damp cloth. "Right so two of you are going to sleep down here but we will get the sofa bed out and then the other two can have the upstairs room. Who wants what?"

"Preston and I will sleep down here since he has already passed out on the sofa. Don't worry about getting the bed out, I will try and sleep on the arm chair. If I can't I will come and crash with you guys!" Zach stared at her like she was crazy.

"Liz, looks like you guys can have the bed. I am going to get grumpy pants to bed. See you all in the morning." I took Zach by the hand and we went upstairs to bed.

***Next afternoon***

Everyone had finally gotten over their major hangover and Bex and Grant were arguing.

"Who the hell is Brittney? You still haven't told me!"

"I don't bloody remember!" The amount of times we had heard this today was driving me crazy.

"Right that's it. I don't care who Brittney is and nor do you Bex because guess what he came back home to you and Zach was fully sober and wouldn't let him do anything crazy! So guys shut up!" I screamed at the top of my voice. We were all in the kitchen and Joe almost jumped out of his skin and dropped his coffee. I suddenly began to feel light headed. I grabbed the kitchen counter before blacking out and hitting my head on the floor.

ZPOV:

Cammie was passed out again and her face had pain written all over it.

"JOE, RACHEL I NEED ONE OF YOU TO GRAB HER HEAD AND CHECK IT OVER AND ONE OF YOU TO GRAB ME A GLASS OF WATER!" I was doing my best to keep calm but my heart got the best of my brain and I began to panic. Joe gave me the glass of water and I slowly tipped it over her face.

"Zach...Zach...baby okay?" Cammie went back under but this time it was unwanted sleep. I picked her up bridal style and took her to bed and let her sleep for a few hours. I came back downstairs to see everyone getting their shoes on.

"Where you going guys?"

"Well, buddy we thought you could do with some resting of your own too before baby comes so we are all going to Gallagher for dinner and so Cam's mum can be rejoined by her students and then tonight we can all go and see the new house tonight." Grant for once made sense which was crazy since he was still hanging.

"Okay then see you guys later and all you girls better drive. I don't think any of them should be behind a wheel apart from Jonas." I shut the door behind them and went to pack the hospital bag since I knew Cammie hadn't done it yet.

A list for hospital bag by Zachary Goode (a skill I got from Cameron Goode):

Birthing plan

Important phone numbers (on paper)

Baby grows x3

Milk packets x2

Nappies x10

Nursing bra x2

Pads x15

Old t-shirts that can be breast feed in

Breast pads

Coming home clothes

Dressing gown

Slippers

Lots of chocolate

Big bottles of sprit

Wash bag

Baby mittens, hat and socks

Cotton wool

Tens machine

I had just finished packing the bag when Cammie began to stir. I was sat on the floor so she couldn't see me but I could see her. She panicked at first but then realised where she was.

"Gallagher girl? You okay now?" she slowly sat up and looked to where my voice was coming from.

"Um...yeah I am. What happened and what are you doing?" I looked at myself I was folding a top. I mean I was folding...me.

"Well everyone left and you were asleep and the hospital bag needed packing so I thought I would do it. And you passed out again. You have been over working yourself from now on you aren't doing anything until this baby is born. Have you thought of any names?" Cammie had gotten out of bed and was in the bathroom, peeing most likely.

"Yeah I have I was hoping we could call them Morgan because this is the last time it can be done. I mean our grandkid isn't half about to be called Goode. Imagine that. Then for the second kid I was thinking Samantha or Liam." Did Cammie just say second kid?

"Wait...wait a sec...back it up. Second kid? What happened to Zach I am never having another child again?" I walked into the bathroom and Cammie was washing her hands.

"Yeah well they need a friend to play with and I would have thought you liked the idea on how to make a baby? Or am I wrong?" I smirked and shook my head at the fact I didn't like the idea of making a baby.

"WE could have some practice you know?" Cammie walked past me and I was staring at her ass again. This baby was making it bigger and her boobs. If that was what a baby caused I was totally having at least 3 more.

"No, we are hungry and we need to pack and we need to go to Gallagher to show them the house."

"I love you too, great way to ruin the mood..." She smiled at me and walked downstairs to make herself a sandwich.

"Zach, start boxing up our room. I'll do the kitchen. Don't worry I won't do that requires heavy lift." She called up the stairs. I got the boxes out and got started.

***2 hours later***

"Zach it is 4 o'clock, when do we want to get to Gallagher for? Oh and most of the kitchen is done." She called up the stairs over the music from the radio. I turned it off so I could speak to her.

"If we leave now we will get there for 5ish so we can eat there and then take them to the house or we eat here and get there for 7ish and then take them to the house. Also most of the bedroom is done just the bathroom mainly but can you do that tonight and I will put the heavy things into the car and take them when we go to the house. Do you also want to take all the nursery and baby stuff as well since it is all packed?" I walked onto the landing and spoke to Cammie from the top of the stairs.

"Come on then let's go and we can eat some really home-made food. They had better have Crème Brule. I am so craving it!" I came down the stairs kissed her.

"I hope they do too. it always puts you in a good mood." I smirked and kissed her some more.

"No we can't we have to go." She said against my lips but didn't pull away. So I did it for her.

"Okay then, let's go. Let me just put all the boxes in the car and your hospital bag and car seat." I was teasing her. I so knew I was getting some tonight. The car was packed in 5 minutes and we set off.

**Gunna leave it hear. So Catherine has been pretty quiet since she had attack Cammie on Wednesday watch out she might be back soon. She might not though so don't go getting your hopes up. Hope you enjoyed. Baby Morgan will be joining us every soon btw.**

**Nadz x**


	24. Chapter 24

**There has been a bit of a time skip because I would just be dragging everything out. I would like to thank all my reviewers, people who favourited and everyone who has followed me. It means the world.**

ZPOV:

The last month had been so hectic! We had completely moved house, had three runs to the hospital with fake labours and having to keep an eye out for Catherine, it was crazy.

"ZACHHHH!" I was in the kitchen cooking her dinner. I sighed. This was the tenth time she had called me in the last 30 minutes.

"Yes, sweetheart." I peeped my head around the door to see her sat watching TV with her feet up.

"I need ice-cream. NOW" I rolled my eyes.

"Gallagher girl, I am making your dinner it will be ready in a second. You said you wanted chicken stew and I am making it so you can have ice cream afterwards." Cammie turned around and glared at me. *DING*DONG* "Got to get that." And I ran to the door.

"Zach, man, long time no see." Just my luck. Grant and Bex and Bex was so fussy with what she eats now I will most likely have to cook her something else.

"Grant I saw you yesterday and the day before and the day before that...get the idea that I see you all the time? Anyways come in Cam is in the living room." Bex hugged me and walked straight through without saying a word so I knew something was up. "Grant, what have you done?" He walked straight into the kitchen.

"I got a mission which is over 4 months. Bex doesn't want me to go but if I don't I get fired and that way we have only her income which isn't enough for all three of us." Grant looked worried.

"Buddy, don't worry about it. She might be mad now but in the long run it is better if you go now then if you don't and get fired. She can stay here while you are gone and Cammie can go to all the important doctor appointments with her. Grant trust me it is better if you go than if you don't." I got the stew into bowls and went to put them on the tables.

"Thanks mate." Grant brought out the other two bowls. I went to get the girls to walk in on Bex crying her eyes out.

"So um dinner is ready. Chicken stew." I walked straight back out and went outside into the garden and screamed. I was so not ready to deal with two hormonal pregnant Gallagher girls.

"Baby, what wrong?" Great, now I was stressing Cammie out. I walked back in with a smirk on my face.

"Nothing, hun but you need to eat and keep up your strength." She sat down with Bex next to her and me and Grant opposite them.

Dinner was awkward. Grant was trying to get eye contact with Bex but she was just looking down at her bowl and stirring it around. She wasn't eating much and I didn't want what was happening to Cammie to happen to her.

"Bex, come with me." I got up and took her hand. We both went upstairs and sat in the nursery. "Grant told me what was wrong. You know he needs to go otherwise you won't have enough to live on. Come here." I pulled her into a hug because I could tell the tears were coming again. "Bex, you can stay here with us and you can then help Cammie with Morgan while I got to sleep at night." She laughed a bit.

"I know he has to go but what if I need him or something? What if he doesn't come home? What if. Just what if and there is no way you are getting more sleep than me or Cammie!" Bex wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Thank you Zach, I'm glad you're here. You're like the big brother I never had."

"Come on you need to eat and not stress out." I took her arm and we both walked down stairs.

"Grant, I am so sorry for acting up. I don't know why I was doing it." Bex ran to Grant and made out with him. This was our queue to leave and leave them to it. Who knows how far they might get on the table.

"Baby, wanna go upstairs for some special Zachy time? I might not be able to do it soon." Cammie was seducing me? This was not something I was going to let slide pass. I picked her up bridal style and went upstairs.

***SOMETIME LATER***

"Zachary Goode, you had better be finished with my best friend so we can go out to the movies." Bex called from behind the locked door. Cammie had fallen asleep on top of my chest. Being a spy had its advantages. Such as being able to have locks that used remotes. I unlocked the door.

"You guys can come in." Bex opened the door with caution. Did she really think I would let her in if we weren't decent? Oh wait yeah I would.

"She's asleep are you bloody kidding me?" Grant popped up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Things were good between them once again.

"Bex, don't you want to spend time with Grant before he has to leave?" She sighed. Knowing I was right and that she should spend the next few days just the two of them. *DING*DONG* "Who the hell is that?" I wasn't really in a place where I could go and open the front door so Bex went for me.

BPOV:

Zach sent me running to the door. Well it was my second home I was here half of the time.

"Hello?"

"Hi...Bex? I thought Zach and Cammie lived here?" Josh? What the hell was he doing here?

"Um. No I do with Grant. You should really leave before I call him down." I held my stomach. Josh was crazy he could hurt my baby but I would probably just hurt him first. He pushed his way into the house.

"Don't lie to me Rebecca. My grandfather owned this house and he told me who brought it. Now where is she?" josh was looking in all the rooms downstairs.

"GRANT!" I screamed. I knew I could easily take Josh down but Grant had less of an emotional attachment to it. Grant ran down the stairs and saw Josh and punched him straight in the face. He was knocked out. "We have to go tell Zach." Grant tied up Josh and I went upstairs.

"Zach, its Josh. It was his granddad who owned this house before and he is after Cammie. Grant is tying him up as we speak." Zach shot up and Cam slammed into the bed but was still fast asleep. He pulled on some trackies and ran down the stairs.

***JOSH WAKES UP***

Zach had been sat in front of Josh until he woke up.

"Nice of you to join us, Jimmy."

"My name is Josh." He spat at Zach.

"I don't really care what your name is. All I want to know is why are you here? And what do you want with my wife?" Zach stayed calm. I was ready to pounce. If it wasn't for Grant basically forcing me down, Josh's neck would be snapped in half.

"I..." Josh was cut off by a scream.

"ZACH! Baby's coming!" Zach leapt of the chair he was sat on and ran upstairs.

"Don't leave him alone." He yelled.

CPOV:

I woke up alone. I really had to pee. Zach had put a T-shirt on me. Bex and Grant must have come in. Suddenly there was a pain like my Brockton hick but this time it felt different.

"ZACH! Baby's coming!" I screamed at him. I went to grab some leggings and pulled them on with some knickers. Zach came storming up the stairs. His face was worried. I didn't have time to worry about what was wrong. "Zach, we need to go to the hospital." I waddled out of the bedroom and went down the stairs. Whoosh. There was a massive puddle underneath my feet. "ZACHHH! We need to move now." My leggings were now stinking and I wanted, no needed to get changed. "I need to get changed. Quick let me get changed and we can go." Zach lifted me up and carried me other my waters and back into our bedroom where I quickly changed my leggings. "Right let's go."

Zach basically carried me outside to the car to avoid me slipping over my waters.

"Argh, Zach it hurts!" He drove us to Roseville hospital because I wanted Morgan to be born somewhere normal and Gallagher still wasn't fully safe to have a baby.

"Cammie breath. Take deep breaths." Zach wasn't helping.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You are not having a bloody baby so shut up." Zach pulled up into the hospital parking lot and went to get me a wheelchair.

He got it opened the door and let me out. I was crying. I have no idea why but I was.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I don't want you to shut up I love your voice. I want my mummy." Zach was wheeling me in.

"Cameron Goode, she's due in two months but her waters have broken and her contractions are 5 minutes apart." As if by chance I had another contraction.

"Owww. Please help me. It hurts baby." I grabbed his arm and dug my nails into his arm.

"I know, baby. I know. Can we please just have a room and some gas and air."

ZPOV:

We had been at the hospital for 6 hours now and the doctors said Cammie had dilated 4cms. If she didn't dilate some more she would have to have a c-section. I was going through the hospital bag when I saw the TENS machine.

"Cammie wanna try this?" She nodded. I got it on her and shocked her every time a contraction came. I was doing my best to keep calm and not think about Josh being at our home in which two days our baby would be in. Well I hoped would be in.

The TENs machine seemed to be working. Cam had dilated two more centimetres in the last hour. 4 more to go and we would have our baby in our hands.

"Cammie, sweetie, do you want Morgan to have a middle name?" Again she nodded. "Are you going to tell me now or after you have the baby?" She took a deep breath and stood up out of bed and went to walk down the corridor.

"Yea, if Morgan is a boy then Mathew after dad and if it is a girl then Lily after my favourite flower." She took another deep breath and grabbed my arms. Her contractions were a lot closer about a minute apart.

"Cameron Goode we would like to have another check of how far you have come and the baby's heartbeat." A nurse called from behind us.

"Come on hun, let's get you back to bed." I took her arm and we walked back to bed.

***BABY TIME***

Two hours after we were asked to come back, Cammie was ready to push.

"Push Cammie."

"ARGHHH!" My arm was breaking but it was all for Morgan.

"One more push and Morgan's head will be out. Come on push now."

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Morgan's head was out.

"Last push now. Really hard for us."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a bone crunch and a high pitched cry.

"Congratulations guys you have a little boy." Cammie had tears in her eyes and I went to see what Morgan was weighing at.

The nurses weighed him at 4 pounds 11 ounces.

"Cammie, wanna say hi to Morgan Mathew Goode?" I passed him over to her and a smile and excitement took over her face.

"Cammie," one of the nurses came over. "This little guy is one special man. He is doing really well so we are happy for him to stay with you both tonight but we would like to keep a close eye on him and have you both stay in for about a week. Just to see if there are any complications. I would also try and breastfeed him right now as it will help to build up his immune system quicker and stronger. Do you need any advice on anything before we leave you alone?" Cammie asked how to swaddle Morgan and how to quickly and safely change his nappy.

CPOV:

"Hello, my special little boy. My little Morgan Mathew Goode. Let's hope you become just like daddy just no cheekiness." I cooed and I cuddled my baby boy. I was told to try and feed him straight away. He was just like daddy and latched on straight away. Zach was sat there smiling like nobody's business.

Morgan had fallen asleep after I burped him and Zach put him in the cot.

"Baby, I have to go home quickly but I will be back with your favourite chocolate and come back with Morgan's Godparents and phone his Grandparents and aunts and uncles. You try and get some sleep it has been a long few hours. I will be back before you wake up." Zach kissed me and Morgan on the forehead and left. I pretty much fell asleep straight after he left.

* * *

Morgan was crying. I woke up to see Bex cooing over him and Grant and Zach grinning at one another.

"Can I have cuddles with my little boy now?" I asked groggily. Bex smiled and passed him over. I checked his nappy and it was empty so I guessed he was hungry. "Mind if I feed him?" The looks I got from the three of them.

"Camster, it's your room and your newborn baby of course you can feed him. What do you take me and Bex for? Plus we are his Godparents so if we said no who would say yes?" I laughed at him and pulled my top over Morgan so I could feed him.

"Did you tell everyone else?" Then mum, Joe, Alice, Abby and Edward walked in. "Bad timing guys. I just out him away."

"My kiddo has a kiddo." Mum cried.

"My squirt has a squirt." Abby cried.

"My son has a son." Edward joined in.

"My God-son has son." Joe also joined in.

"My nephew had given me a great nephew." Alice popped in.

"Talk about soppy!" Zach laughed at them. "Dad, Joe, Grant want to go grab a coffee?" They all nodded and walked out as Macey and Liz walked in.

"Argh, Cammie you have a bouncing baby boy!" Macey screamed. "Preston and Jonas have come but Zach just stole them away."

"Congratulations Cammie." Morgan had let go so I pulled him out and started to burp him.

"OMG...He's beautiful...Look at him...He is so adorable." I got gushed at me.

Morgan burped and farted at the same time. It was so cute! Zach was going to hate me though because he missed his baby's first fart.

Morgan was asleep again. I was dozing off as well. He was being passed around so everyone could get a close look at him and cuddles. A mid-wife came in.

"Sorry guys but I think I am going to have you all to leave and to come back tomorrow Cammie and Morgan both need their sleep and since it is 3 in the morning I would think you need yours too. If you see Zach can you please send him back." Everyone gave me and Morgan a kiss and left. "Hey, little one, can I just do a quick check over please." I passed Morgan over to our mid-wife. She looked him over. "He is doing really well. I am very pleased. Tomorrow I would like to get the birth certificate filled and sent off." Zach walked back in looking slightly more awake now he had his coffee. The mid-wife put Morgan in his cot and walked out. "both of you try and get some sleep please. Once you get home you won't have the help you have here so make the most of it." With that she walked out of the door dimming the light.

"Night sweetheart, you did so amazing today. I love you both." Zach kissed me on the forehead and I fell asleep.

**Yay baby Morgan is on the scene. I love him already. I hope you guys like this chappy. I'll try and post some longer chaps over the weekend because I am free all weekend. Love you guys**

**Nadz x**


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up and saw Morgan asleep on Zach's chest. This was too cute not to take picture of. My stomach rumbled and I got distracted.

"Morning, baby." Zach yawned at me. I smiled at him and went to look for my toothbrush.

"Zach, you pack my toothbrush didn't you?" His face turned into I-think-I-did grin. "I love you but you are so useless. Can you change Morgan's nappy while I go buy a toothbrush?"

"Yes Mrs Goode and I love you too." I walked out of our room and then looked down at myself and walked back in. "Forget something?" Zach asked without looking up.

"Just a little something." I got a clean old top and my dressing gown out and got changed. "Baby, do you want to keep this top?" I looked at the one I had just given birth in and how disgusting it looked.

"Of course we are! Do you not want to wear fro baby number two?" Morgan gurgled as Zach lifted him. Time for a feed.

"God, babe, I just had a baby and you are already thinking about sex! Just remember at least 6 weeks so you are just going to wait or..." I let him think of the rest of it. "Anyways pass me Morgan so I can feed him while you go find me some breakfast and a toothbrush." Zach handed me Morgan and kissed on the forehead.

"You know what, I think I can wait for you to be ready because I love you so much." And he walked out the door.

I just loved feeding Morgan. It was only my fourth time but it felt so good and I was glad my baby was safe.

ZPOV:

I went to grab Cam some waffles. It gave me a get chance to phone Grant about Josh. I rang my landline knowing that Bex and Grant were there.

Grant?

_Zach?_

Yeah dude it's me. How is he?

_Not talking. It was a good job we locked him in the cellar because when we got back he had untied himself. Something is going on here Zach. He shouldn't have been able to get out of my knots. I have a feeling this isn't the same Josh we knew back in Gallagher._

All we can do for now is not panic Bex or Cam. They have to remain calm otherwise we have some big problems on our hands. Right Grant what you need to do is let him out but get a tracker in him first. Knock him out and inject him. Ask Liz or Jonas to come and do it they have this new equipment which leaves no scarring or pain so he will never know.

_All right I will call them now. Are you really sure letting him go is the right idea?_

Yea otherwise we might get ourselves in a big hole in which we can't dig our selves back out again. Cammie can never know he was in our house or who we brought the house from.

_Alright dude. How's Camster and Morg? _

They are great. Amazing in fact. Just getting her some waffles so that's why I'm calling you now and not later. So I will come home in about 5-6 hours so check on things.

_See you then dude._

Bye Buddy.

I hung up and grabbed the waffles that were closest to me and went to grab a toothbrush too.

"Cam, I got you waffles." I said as I walked in the door. She was feeding Morgan and had a huge grin on her face.

"My favourite, how'd you know that?" She smirked at me. Damn that made her look so sexy.

"I guess it helps that I am totally head of heels in love with you and the fact that I have known you for the last 4 years." I smirked back at her. She and Morgan were safe and that was all I wanted.

BPOV:

Grant was acting all weird again. When we got back from the hospital, he went to check on Josh him and has been worried ever since.

"Grant, baby, what's wrong?" He turned around from cooking some lunch and smiled at me.

"Nothing my British Bombshell." He was lying. His eyes were scared. They had the best of him.

"Please, don't lie to me Grant." He pulled me up into my arms and kissed me.

"Nothing for you to worry about, okay? Me and Zach have this fully under control. Liz and Jonas will be here in a second." I raised my eyebrows but didn't question any further. If him and Zach had everything sort then everything was going to be fine. *DING*DONG*

"I'll get it you finish lunch. We are hungry." I jumped out of Grant's arms and ran to get the door. "Hey guys, tired are we still Jonas?" Jonas yawned and looked as if he had just got up.

"No...not as if Liz and I got up to no good when we got home at 3 in the morning and didn't get to sleep until 6." He turned big red thinking about what he and Liz got up to this morning.

"Jonas, don't worry, Bex doesn't mind." Liz had finally gotten used to all the sex talk and took it in her stride. Liz took Jonas' hand and walked in.

"Grant is making lunch. Let's eat because when you have a second person in you they tend to take up half the food you eat." I laughed as we walked into the kitchen.

"Well, Bex, that is not true..."

"Lizzie, I know but it is my excuse to eat more food!"

"Jonas, tired are we?" Jonas was yawning again.

"No, Grant, I am not tired. I just didn't sleep for 8 hours because someone phoned to wake me up and didn't tell me why!" Grant shot daggers at him.

"Why don't we eat and then Bex and Liz can go for a walk to the park." I gave him a strange look but I did like the park and I did still need to do some normal exercise.

"Okay, hun, what did you make?" I sat around the dining table with Liz and Jonas. It was strange being at Cam's house and her or Zach not being here. Grant brought out a plate.

"French toast, of course. It is the only thing I know how to cook without burning." We all sat around eating bacon and French toast.

"Liz ready to go?" I asked as I took all our plates and put them in the dishwasher. She nodded and gave Jonas a peck on the check. "Grant? Come here quickly." He came up behind me and kissed my neck. "whatever you, Zach and Jonas are doing promise me you are going to be safe." He spun me around almost making me want to be sick. He put his forehead on him.

"Baby, I promise I will be safe and that we are all going to be safe. All I need you to know is that Josh is going away." He kissed me again. "I love you, my British bombshell."

"I love you too, my useless chef." I grinned at him and pushed him out of the way to go to the park.

GPOV: (A/N His first time to have his own point of view!)

"I love you too, my useless chef." Bex smiled at me and pushed me out of the way. I watched her walk to the front door and wait for Liz.

"LIZ, sometime today would be nice." Liz was now making out with Jonas. God lord what have we done to this girl! And Jonas! Liz pulled away and went to meet Bex. "Bye boys, see you in half an hour."

Half an hour was all we had.

"Jonas, did you bring what I asked?" I went into the dining room.

"I did but you had better tell me what for?" I sat down opposite him.

"It's Josh. He is in the basement right now. He came round yesterday saying it was his granddad who owned the house before they brought it and then Cam went into labour and so we kept him tied up in the living room until Zach came back and put him in the basement and locked him in. Now Zach is saying to let him go but put a tracker in him but not have him know so we can still keep an eye on him."

"Wow." Jonas had a shocked look in his eye. "The last time Josh was around Zach almost ripped his head off."

"I know. I forgot to tell you something. While we were all at the hospital this morning Josh managed to get out of his ropes. I tied those ropes and he got out of them. That is what worries me. Something about Josh Abrams is very wrong which is why we need the tracker." Jonas stood up.

"Let me get everything from the car." He walked out of the room. I had better tell Zach. Zach picked up on the first ring.

_Hey Zach, I have good news._

Hey Grant, hold on one second I get better signal outside. Cam just got to see what Grant wants. Let's hope he hasn't burnt down the house.

_Insulting!_

Shut up Grant...Alright she can't hear us anymore. What's going on then?

_Jonas is here with his equipment and we are about to put plan Track Josh into action._

Okay sounds good. I will come home then I want to be there when it happens. I will find some reason to come back don't worry and don't start without me.

He hung up the phone. Now all we could do was wait.

ZPOV:

"Hey, baby, sorry I have to go home. Grant being the useless sod that he is can't get the dishwasher or washing machine to work. I will be back in a bit. Text me if you need anything." Cammie was sat in bed watching TV and feeding Morgan.

"Yeah, okay hun. See you later." She didn't seem all that bothered and completely engulfed in feeding Morgan and the TV she would hardly notice I wasn't there.

I walked down the corridor and down to the car.

"Grant, Jonas? Where are you?" I called ass I walked in my house.

"We are in the dining room going over everything." I walked over and saw the tracker and everything all over the table.

"Jonas, did Grant tell you everything?" He nodded. "Okay, so let's get to it. Pass me the taser." Grant chucked me the taser and walk down to the basement while Jonas waiting until we called him.

"I do believe congratulations are in order. I hear you had a bouncing baby boy." Josh spat at me.

"Don't you ever speak of my family again." I spoke to him gently I wasn't about to give the plan away.

"What not even your mother?" Anger rose inside me as he spoke of her.

"How do you know about her?"

"Everybody has a mother Zachary, even you."

"Yes, I do but that didn't answer my question, how do you know about my mother? Nobody knows about her."

"Well, you see, you really shouldn't under estimate me. Grant has probably told you that I undid his knots last night."

"Jimmy you had better get to the point before I knock your lights out."

"Zachary, give me a chance, at least I say your name right." My hands balled into fists.

"Fine, Josh, what do you want with Cammie."

"Cammie? Oh nothing. I don't want her anymore. I want Morgan. You see, I know someone very special to me who would love to have a baby with green eyes and dark hair since she lost hers such a long time ago."

That did it. I no longer was able to hold onto my feeling and I full on went out and knocked him out.

"JONAS!" He came down the stairs with such caution. He shot Josh in the side of his leg right into his blood stream. The tracker was small enough to flow around his body in his blood hence giving us a better chance of them not finding it. "When he wakes up Grant and he will, I want you to let him go and tell him to stay away." I walked out of the basement and back to the car.

"...cutie pie? Hey baby," Cam looked up as I walked in and then back down to Morgan. "Are you a gorgeous little boy? Are you amazing like mummy? Yes you are. Are you going to be handsome like daddy? Yes you are." Cammie was cooing away at Morgan, who was fast asleep.

"Can I have a hug now?" I asked and smirked. Cammie laughed.

"Depends who from." I walked over to the bed.

"You silly." I wrapped my arms her neck and kissed on the forehead. She was never going to know that Josh was trying to take Morgan away.

"Hey, babe, the nurse said because Morgan was doing so well we might be able to go home tonight. We can take our little boy home." I looked down at Cammie and Morgan and I couldn't wait to take my boy home to his room.

***9pm that night***

Cammie was asleep as was Morgan. They both looked so peaceful. Grant had text me saying that Josh was gone and they were going home too.

"Gallagher girl, you ready to go home?" Cammie blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Baby, course I am. I want to sleep in my own bed wrapped in your arms and Morgan sleeping in his cot." She got out of bed and got her clothes out of the bag. I had packed her, her favourite pair of leggings with a free flowing top. She looked absolutely beautiful. I picked up Morgan from the cot and placed him into his car seat. Cammie slung the hospital bag over her shoulder and took my hand in hers. "Let's go home Mr Goode." She looked up at me and smiled.

"I love you baby, so much. I can't wait to get you home and into bed." She slapped him across the chest. "Ow. You didn't let me finish so I can cuddle the fuck out of you." I smirked knowing what Cam thought I was thinking.

"Don't swear in front of Morgan! And I can't wait to get to bed too. To sleep that is ha-ha." Cammie laughed. We walked out of the room in the maternity ward and went to check out.

"So, Mr and Mrs Goode, we would like to see you, Mrs Goode, and Morgan at least once a week just to see how he is doing and how things are for you as well." The nurse on the desk said to us as if we didn't have other things to do. I mean we are spies we are always busy.

"That is fine. Will most of them be home visits or do you want me to bring him here?" Cammie always knew what to say.

"We tend to do most visits at home over the first 2 months and after that we prefer it if you could bring him in."

"Okay thank you. See you next week then." Cammie took my hand again and we walked out of the hospital.

The car ride home was good. I was in the car with Cammie and Morgan and we were all going home. Cam sat in the back with Morgan. She was cooing over him and I was watching her in the rear view mirror.

"Zachary Goode, keep your eyes on the road. We do not want to have an accident." Cammie told me off without even taking her eyes off of Morgan.

When we got home, I carried Morgan in, in his car seat and Cammie brought in the bag.

"I'm going to bed but can you make me a hot chocolate before you come up?" I shook my head. We had been back all of 10 seconds and I was already her slave. How does she cope when I'm on a mission?

"Sure, baby. Want anything else?" She was picking up Morgan who was now crying from the car seat.

"Yeah, where is the feeding pillow? He needs feeding." Cammie turned around holding a very upset Morgan while I stood in the doorway.

"On your feeding chair. I'll be up in a minute. Love you." I turned to go into the kitchen while Cammie went upstairs.

"Love you too baby."

I was caught up in my own world that I didn't notice a figure leaning on the island.

"Hello Zach." I switched the light on as I heard those words.

**Cliffy...Sorry but I had to have some suspense somewhere in the story. So I really wanted to make this Chappy longer but I spent the whole day helping my brother make a volcano for his homework and I might be able to post a long one tomorrow either because I have to go shopping with my Nan who takes hours to look for one thing. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Nadz x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Any guess who is stood in the kitchen?**

CPOV:

I went upstairs with Morgan who was screaming his head off. I so need help right now but I had Zach doing stuff and nobody else was around. No I told myself. You need to be able to do this by yourself. When Zach is on a mission and nobody else is around then who will help. No one, I can do this by myself.

"Come on sweetie, its okay. Just give mummy one second and you can have a feed." I put him down on our bed and went to grab the pillow from the nursery.

I walked back into the bedroom and Morgan was still screaming his eyes out.

"Okay, gorgeous, mummy's got you." I got on the bed and placed the pillow down and picked him up. He had stopped crying now and was feeding. I put the TV and watched a bit of Pretty Little Lairs. Abruptly, I heard some crashing down stairs.

"Zach...?" He didn't reply. I grabbed my phone of the bedside table and called Bex

_Bex?_

**Sorry Cam its Grant.**

_That's fine. I just need you to get over here as soon as you can. Something is wrong downstairs and I can't go down and leave Morgan alone. _

**My shoes are already on. We will be there in a minute.**

_Grant, make sure you bring a key and are safe._

**See you in a second Cam.**

Grant and Bex were coming that was all I needed. Grant could help Zach with whatever he had done and Bex could sit with Morgan while I helped as well.

"Cammie," Bex ran into my room. "What's happened?"

"I don't know but I need you to hold Morgan and try and burp him while I go help." Bex came and sat on the bed. More crashing could be heard downstairs.

"Cam, I don't think you should go." I pulled Morgan out from under my top. Bex's voice was full on worry.

"I have to help him." I passed Morgan over and ran out the door before Bex could say anything else.

"What of something happens to you? What about Morgan?" Was the last thing I heard Bex say.

BPOV:

Shit! What do I do with a new born baby? How in the bloody hell am I meant to burp him? I stood up and started bouncing up and down. Wrong move. Morgan was sick all over me. I changed my hold on him into a rocking style and he let out a small burp and went to sleep. I put him in his cot and went to grab a top from Cammie's cupboard.

Then sat on her bed and watched some Pretty Little Lairs because that's what was on and to keep me from panicking about what was going on downstairs.

GPOV:

We got to their place and all the lights were off apart from Zach and Cam's room and the kitchen.

"Babe, go upstairs and be with Cammie. It isn't safe if there is someone here." I half pushed Bex up the stairs while whispering to her. We couldn't be heard otherwise it would knock out the element of surprise.

I slowly took careful planed steps into the kitchen. From where I was stood I could see pots and pans flown across the kitchen. Zach was not there alone. I went around to the dinning and saw it. They couldn't see me so I planned.

The next time they had their back to me I was going to pounce on them and hopefully knock them to the floor.

Shit. Cammie ran straight into the kitchen.

"Cammie, no!" I screamed giving away my position and someone came up behind her and knocked her out.

I ran in all guns blazing and threw some punches until me and Zach were cornered.

LPOV:

Jonas had been acting all weird since we got back from Cammie's and never left his computer even when I tried to seduce him.

"Hunny, what's wrong? All afternoon you have been sat in front of that computer. What is so special on there that you don't want to come upstairs to bed? Do you even know what the time is?" I put my hand on his shoulder and spun the chair around and sat on his lap.

"I am just doing some surveillance watch for the CIA and of course I know the time, it is 9:30pm." There was this beeping on the computer. "Lizzie, we have to go NOW." Jonas dragged me to the car and drove to Cammie's house? Why were we at Cammie's house?

"What are we doing here?" I was confused. I got out the car. More like fell out the car. "Oppsie daisy."

"Liz, you need to stay here. Please stay here." Jonas' face was full of worry and guilt.

"No I am not staying here. I am coming with you." I walked up to the front door.

"No Liz," Jonas whispered. "We have to go around the back." I was confused. I am one of the smartest people I know and I was confused.

JPOV:

Why did I bring Liz? Don't get me wrong I love her to shreds but she is the world's clumsiest person and doesn't do field work.

We walked around the back without making a sound. The kitchen lights were on and I could see Zach and Grant beating somebody up but they were cornered. Zach's eyes were full on hatred. It wouldn't be long until they couldn't fight any more. This wasn't just Josh. I crept around close to Cammie on the floor.

"Baby, you need to go back to the car. Please go back to the car." I begged Liz to go back.

"Jonas, I can't let you go in by yourself. If I did that then I couldn't love you." She did have a point but not a good enough one.

"I'm sorry baby." Liz questioned me as I stuck a Napotine Patch on her head. I pulled her into the shed where she wouldn't be found but if she woke up she would know where she was. That was when I heard Zach scream.

ZPOV:

I was caught up in my own world that I didn't notice a figure leaning on the island.

"Hello Zach." I switched the light on as I heard those words.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. I hadn't seen them in so long.

"You know why I am here." They walked towards me as I grabbed a frying pan off the cooker. I flung it at their head but they dodged it. I ran forward and punched them in the nose. I had no idea what they were talking about. They were just somebody that I used to know.

"Zachary is that any way to treat your..." Before they could finish I punched them in the stomach.

They tried to punch me but they missed. I hit them back in the side of their rib cage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grant hiding away but then he was gone. I was imagining back up. That was useful. Not. I was back by the cooker and picked up two saucepans and threw them hopefully giving me enough time to grab my gun from behind the fridge. I flipped over the island and went to the fridge.

Cammie came running in.

"Cammie, no!" I heard Grant call and Cammie fell to the floor blacking out. Josh was stood behind her.

I ran for Josh forgetting my gun. He pulled on out of his pocket. He had it pointed to my head and was pushing me into a corner. Grant was also being pushed into the corner with a gun to his head. I looked at him as he did me and we did what we were taught. We kicked the guns out of their hands and pulled them forward to punch them in the stomach.

It didn't matter they still had us in the corner and we were running on low.

"Zachary Goode, what have I taught you? It isn't nice to hurt people who work for your mother."

Josh and Deedee worked for my mother? Catherine walked out from where she was watching as Grant and I had given up fighting with confusion. I was staring at her. I knew Bex was upstairs; Grant would never leave without her.

"BEX! TAKE MORGAN AND RUN!" I screamed as loud as I could.

BPOV:

"BEX! TAKE MORGAN AND RUN!" Zach screamed.

What was going on down there? All I knew was that I had to get Morgan and get in the car and drive. I picked up without him crying and ran down the stairs. I saw her, Catherine. Cammie was on the floor; Zach and Grant were cornered by Josh and Deedee? There wasn't time to get Morgan in a car sear. I flew out the door with Morgan in my arms and ran towards Gallagher. It wasn't that far. A five minute drive. A ten minute walk.

I ran as fast as I could. Morgan had woken up and was screaming. He wanted his mum. I wasn't that. I got to the gates, out of breath.

"Let us in!" I panted and screamed.

The gates opened and I was running again. This time straight to Rachel's office. I went straight in. Joe, Abby, Edward and Professor Buckingham were in there. It looked important but not as important as this.

"Rebecca now is not the time." Rachel said to me. That was before she saw what/who I was holding. "Why do you have Morgan?" Abby took him out of my arms and I collapsed.

RPOV:

Bex was asleep on my sofa. Morgan was asleep in Abby's arms. What was going on? Why would Bex run here with Morgan?

"Joe, Edward you need to go find out what is going on! NOW!" They ran out of my office.

"Patricia, I need you to make sure all the gates are secure and that all the students are inside. If this has anything to do with Catherine. Then I don't every much doubt that she will come here to get Morgan." Patricia went out to check the gates and the students.

"Abby, what are we going to do with Bex and Morgan?" I had tears in my eyes.

"Rach, we keep them here until one of them comes to get them or Joe and Ed take them home. We are their family and we are going to protect them." Abby was rocking Morgan in one arm and holding me with the other. I was the big sister and I was the one always breaking down.

"I just don't want Morgan ending up without both his parents like Cammie. She misses him every day and her heart is never whole. I used to see her sat by herself crying and all I wanted to do was go and hold her but I couldn't. I don't want Cammie to have another hole in her heart and I don't want Morgan to have one too." I was sobbing. My heart was broken. I had Joe now but I stilled missed Mathew. He was my true love. The father of my child. I didn't want Cammie to feel the pain I do on top of the pain she feels for her lost father.

APOV:

I held my sister while she cried. I pulled her over to her other sofa and held her close. Her tears were finishing and she wiped her face. She tried to pull away from me but I held her tighter.

"Rach, we are not going to let Morgan have only one parent because he has at least 8. Morgan will never go without and Cammie or Zach has all the support around them. I promise they will all be okay." I kissed the top of her head and we just sat there in silence. Well as quiet as it could be with Bex's snoring. Morgan began to stir. His nappy need changing and Bex came without anything. "Hold Morgan. I need to find a nappy. I think we have a packet in all the stuff Cammie gave to us." I passed him over and went to my room.

ZPOV:

There was no way in hell I was giving her my baby. I saw Bex run out of the door with Morgan in her arms. Catherine turned around too go after her. I kicked Josh in the balls and ran after her. Jonas had come in the back door and slapped Deedee and Josh with 4 Napotine patches. He and Grant were tying them up with handcuffs and extra strong rope.

Catherine had a 4 second head start but I was a lot faster. Bex wasn't far ahead of us. If I didn't get her she would have Morgan. I was about a foot behind her. I leapt on her. Bex was still running.

"Zachary, dear, GET OFF ME!" I pinned her down.

"Never. I will never ever let you get my family." Bex was out of sight. Grant was behind me.

"Dude, let's take her back." I was so sick of her ruining my life.

"No this here." I was pushing on her neck, ready to snap it.

"Don't you want Thomas to know where is family is?" She coughed at me. I had forgotten about him. I got off and pulled her up and put her hands behind her and pushed her forward. We walked back into the house. Cammie was awake.

"Where the fuck is my baby?!" She screamed as I walked in.

"Gallagher girl calm down he is with Bex at Gallagher." She took a deep breath. Then punched Catherine round the face. She fell in my arms. Grant took her and went to tie her up. "Come here sweetie." I pulled Cammie up in my arms. She cried.

"I want my baby." I stroked her hair as our front doors came crashing down. We spun around. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Sorry guys but we wanted to make an entrance." Joe and dad had broken my doors.

CPOV:

"Sorry guys but we wanted to make an entrance." Joe and Edward were just stood there all guns blazing to realise we had done most of it.

"Well thanks for that, now how's gunna buy me new doors?" They looked at each other and laughed. We walked into the dining room. Zach's arm was wrapped around my waist. Josh had purple eyes and Deedee had a nice blue mark up her cheek. Catherine was still out of it. "Call Macey, she will want to see this and where the flip is Liz."

"Right well about that I knocked her out and put her in the shed." Was this the same Jonas?

"Go get her. She needs to make her truth serum." Jonas walked out to the garden to find a very angry Liz. Grant had gone to call Macey and Bex.

"Macey is on her way. Bex didn't answer but your mum did and she said that Bex and Morgan were both fine and that we will see them very soon."

***the she-devil awakes***

Catherine blinked and woke up.

"Hello, Catherine. Now you can either do this the easy way or my way. Your choice." She spat at me. "I guess we are doing it my way then. Zach pass me the injection."

"Cammie aren't we getting a bit old for truth serum? We have already done this before." Edward came to type her mouth shut. I held my hand up to stop him.

"You see, I want to just get my baby and go to bed but that will only happen if you co-operate with me and since you aren't I will just have to do it my way. Macey here has been planning something very special for you since you stabbed her." Macey pulled out her curlers and plugged them in. "Now everything you don't do as I say she will stab that into you. Liz here has also made me something very special. This truth serum is very different to last time. This time if you do not co-operate I will inject more and more, the more I inject the more likely it is that you will never be able to lie again. This is your last change Catherine. I am prepared to kill you right here, right now." Zach passed me the injection. I pushed it into her neck and pushed down on it a bit. "Now Catherine you are going to answer my questions. Why did you hurt Zach as a child?"

"HA hurt him? No I beat him. I was turning him into a monster. I was hoping I could turn him into a killer. A cold hearted killer." That earned her a punch from Joe, Edward, Grant and me. Zach was frozen.

"My next question is why you told him Alice was dead?" She smirked Zach's smirk. It was scary not sexy.

"To create a monster inside him. God was it that hard to guess?" I pushed the infection in a bit more.

"Yes it was because Zach is good. He is a good person, he is a good person." She laughed at me.

"A good person? Has he told you just how many people he has killed?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. He is a good person unlike you and your bitches." I spat at her and went to strangle her but Zach held me back. "Macey, do It." She stabbed the curler into her back. On her clothes so they burned at the touch. She was flinching but never screamed. "Let go. Turn it up. Next question, why did you stab Macey?"

"Oh that wasn't for her. No it was for you but she just got in my way. I wanted to kill your baby so you would feel my pain of losing your child." Zach flung for her. My breath faltered. Edward, Joe, Macey, Liz, Jonas and Grant all were holding Zach back.

"Not yet Zach, we need to find out were Thomas' family is first. Then baby I promise you can kill her." I pushed harder on the injection. Macey got the curler on Catherine's stomach and twisted it.

"OWWWW. You fucking bitch." Macey pushed harder.

"Nobody calls me a bitch. Ever." I pulled her away.

"Catherine, what would you do with my son if you took him?"

"I would train him to hate you all and to kill you because as much as you might like to you can't kill your own child. I could never kill you Zach as much as I hate you I could never kill you."

"I hate you and I could quite easily kill you!" Zach spat at her.

"One last question where is Thomas Family?"

"Think to where you were hurt the most. Where you thought you had lost the most important person in your life and how scared you were. That is where you will find them."

"They are in the tombs." I was shaking. Zach held me at the thought of all those years ago where I thought he had died to save me.

"I know, we can save them, I promise we can." Zach pushed my hand down. The one that had the injection in it. He pushed the rest of the serum in her and she collapsed.

"I'm going to get Bex, Rachel, Abby and Morgan. Can I borrow your car keys we kinda ran here?" I nodded at Joe.

"Morgan's car seat is in the living room." I watched Joe walk out of the room. "NOW what to do with you two? Zach, any ideas?" He grinned and it was evil.

"I have a few." He took my hand and whisked me upstairs.

"This isn't quite what I was planning. As much as I want to sleep and trust me I do now is not the time." I smirked at him

"Gallagher girl what do you take me for?" He was smirking as well. He pulled out his Blackthorne box. I hadn't seen this since we left school.

"What are you getting from there?" I eyed the box up and down.

"Just these." He picked out some tasers and some handcuffs. "We aren't going to kill them we are going to give them to CIA we are just going to have a bit of fun first." He handed them to me and we went back downstairs.

"Joshy, baby, wake up what happened? Why are you being beat up by Zach? I love you Josh please tell me you are okay." He looked me in the eye. I looked as though I was worried about him and I did still love him.

"I...I love you Cammie." He leaned forward from the chair he was tied to, to kiss me. I tasered him. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You tried to kidnap my son that was what that was for. Josh I never loved you." Although that wasn't true it seemed like a good time to say it. He spat at me. I punched him in the face. "That was for my baby boy." Blood was pouring out of his mouth. I cuffed his hands and gave him one last taser to send him to sleep. Zach was going at it with Deedee. Grant, Macey, Liz and Jonas were all keeping an eye in Catherine.

"Zach, it is time to stop now baby." I took the taser from his hand and pulled him away. "I always liked you Deedee." I said as I cuffed her. Edward had phoned the CIA and the director was on his way with Thomas.

The director was here in less than 5 minutes.

"Cammie, Zach we are so sorry for all this is happen to you." He took Deedee and Josh out. He was heading for Catherine.

"I'm sorry Director but we would like to sort her out." He nodded and left. "Thomas, your family are in the tombs. We can find them. Me and Zach will find them. I promise." Zach had taken Catherine into the basement were everything was tiled. He had a gun in his hand ready to shoot. Macey was ready for it, Liz looked like she was about to throw up, Grant was happy at how it was ending, Jonas knew he had done well, Thomas was happy he knew where is family was and Edward was glad to see the bitch gone. Everyone was stood around behind Zach.

"Wait, Zach." I took his hand in mine and we aimed at her. Our body's bedded in each other. "I love you Zach."

"I love you too Cammie." I kissed him as we shot. Catherine was gone. She was dead. I heard everyone sigh with relief. "She's gone baby and she can't ever come back." We dropped the gun and hugged. Zach bent down and kissed me. I wrapped my legs his waist. Then everyone was around us, holding us.

"Let's go upstairs and we can sort this out tomorrow." Edward was a smart man. I twisted around so I was on Zach's back and we all went upstairs. It was perfect timing. The others were coming in the door. I jumped off of Zach and ran to get my baby. My little Morgan, he was safe and she would never get him.

"Mum, she's gone. She's really gone." I cried as my mum wrapped her arms around me. "She got everything that was coming for her. For killing dad, for hurting Zach, for trying to take Morgan, she is finally dead." Zach, Joe, Edward and Abby joined in on our hug.

"We are going home Cammie. We love you all so much. If you need anything call or text us." Liz said as she held Jonas' hand. She must have forgiven him and Macey left with them. Our family hug was broken and we were all stood in the corridor. It was mid-night. I was tired.

"I have to get back to Blackthorne and tomorrow begin looking for my family." Thomas went to leave.

"Thomas, we will be there to help. We will find them." Thomas walked out the door and then there were 9.

"Kiddo, I have to go back to school and tell everyone the good news. Abby and Edward will stay here and clean up tomorrow. You need to rest, baby. I love you."

"I love you too mum and Joe. I will come by with Morgan tomorrow so we can help Thomas." Mum pulled me in for one last hug and then left with Joe. They had a small walk home. Grant and Bex were wrapped in each other's arms. "Guys, you can stay you know." They nodded.

"Cammie," Bex turned to me. "I want to help tomorrow as well. Do you think I can?"

"And me?"

"Grant, what is stopping you? And Bex so long as you are careful you can come too." Bex came and gave Morgan a kiss and me a hug before going upstairs to bed. Then there were 5.

"Squirt are you really okay?" I nodded.

"I really am. Night Abby. I am going to bed." Morgan was asleep but I knew he needed feeding.

"Night Squirt." Abby went upstairs with Edward.

"And then there were three." Zach pulled me towards him.

"The only three people I need to live." He was so cheesy.

"Come on, bedtime." I took his hand and went upstairs.

**Anyone think Catherine? Nope sorry it was Deedee. So the story is ending I think I will do one more chapter and the do a preview to the sequel. I am also going to write another non-spies story so I won't update as regularly probably every other day. I hope you all enjoyed it. I might post the ending today as well. Not too sure though.**

**Nadz x**


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the last chapter. So what did you guys think for a first fanfic?**

Last night was one of the longest nights of my life. I was awake at 6 feeding Morgan and then couldn't go back to sleep. Zach was there snoring softly. His chest raising and dropping. Everyone else was asleep too. I went to sit in the nursery and watch Morgan sleep. His little chest raising and dropping. He was safe in our home.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing?" Zach asked groggily. He was in his boxers and just looked so sexy.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep." He came and sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep on him because I re-awoke in bed. Morgan was on Zach's chest and they were both asleep with the TV on. It was 8am. I had to express some milk for mum so she could feed Morgan. I went downstairs to go and do that. Edward was up and cooking some breakfast.

"Morning Cam. Sleep okay?" I walked over to the sink to grab a glass of water.

"Not really. I was up at 3 and then 6 feeding Morgan but then couldn't sleep again. Zach found me sat on the floor in the nursery and I must have fallen asleep on him because I woke up in bed again." I laughed. "Got to go do some stuff before we go to Blackthorne so see you in a bit?" I grabbed the machine and went upstairs.

"Zach, can I have Morgan please?" He had a good grip on him. He was asleep so I could imagine why. He face was tense. "Baby, wake up, its okay. She's gone." Zach's eyes shot open and he looked at me and smiled.

"I know. I'll go get dress so we can go to Blackthorne and wake up Grant and Bex." He passed me Morgan and went into the bathroom.

"I have to feed Morgan and express milk first so don't rush I might need an hour or so." I placed Morgan on one side and the machine on the other. I switched channels from what Zach had on. I really didn't want to watch boxing. I watched last night's pretty little lairs. Zach came out of the bathroom with a pair of dark blue jeans on and a white t-shirt. "Your dad is up and was making breakfast, go and eat please." He smiled at me.

"I think you need to eat more than me let me bring you some up." He walked to me and kissed me on the head and walked out of the room.

***on the way to drop Morgan off***

I had two bottles of milk for him and nappies and a change of clothes. Zach and Grant were sat in the front. I was sat in the back with Morgan and Bex, who was throwing up all morning.

"Bex are you sure you don't want to stay here with Morgan? We don't know what they will be like when we find them. You have already thrown up three times."

"Cam, I can do this. I can." She was sure and I couldn't change her mind.

Mum met us at the main doors. I passed her a sleeping Morgan, with difficulty.

"Kiddo, he will be fine with me. You'll see him in a few hours. Go they need your help." Mum gave me a hug and went inside with Morgan. I saw some of the girls following her getting a look at Morgan.

***at Blackthorne***

Zach and I lead the way down the tombs. It was bringing back so many memories. It hurt so much but Zach held me tight and I knew I was safe. We reached the deepest part of the tombs.

"They are going to be on there." I pointed to a door but I didn't have the strength to go inside. Thomas pushed his way in and we heard a cry of joy. Bex went in to help as did Grant. They came out not badly hurt but a few bruises and cuts.

"Thank you so much Cammie. If it wasn't for you I never would have found my family. I owe you my life. There is always a place here for Morgan and any other boys you might have."

"I did what I could but I couldn't have done it without my sister and him." I nodded my head towards Zach. "He is my rock and I love him and I know if it was the opposite way round you would do the same so thank you."

We walked back to the car. Morgan was going to like it here. I was already aware of that. Zach was happy that his son would be going here. For the first time in my whole life I felt completely and utterly safe.

"Let's go get Morgan and go home." Zach said and I couldn't agree more. My only hope was that Abby and Edward had gotten rid of Catherine's body.

***back at Gallagher***

We all went in. Bex went to the P&E barn with Grant to see her class and how they were doing. I went to see mum and Joe. We got Morgan from mum and went down to the sub-levels. I knew it was my class's last lesson before they went to Blackthorne. I walked in with Morgan in my arms.

"...Ladies. Ah, Hello Mrs Goode, Mr Goode and Little Goode." My class turned around and did little yelps when they saw Morgan.

"Hello, girls there is someone who I would like you to meet before you go to Blackthorne. This here is Morgan Mathew Goode. Now if Mr Solomon doesn't mind you can all have a quick hold but please remember he has a very weak neck so you have to hold him under there. Do you mind Mr Solomon?" He shook his head. I knew he wouldn't. Him and Zach went outside while I watched Morgan get passed around.

"Everything okay, baby?" I asked as they walked back in. Something was wrong I could see it in Zach's eyes.

"Nothing that can't wait till later. Hey do you want to stay here for dinner since it is 5 anyways?"

"Yes! I love the food here. You're almost as good but not quite." The girls and Joe laughed at us but I never felt happier. "Girl's do you know if there is Crème Brule tonight?" They all nodded. Morgan was now in Joe's arms and he looked so happy. "Well if you would like, I can leave Morgan here for 10 minutes while I quickly go do something. Don't worry I'll leave Zach here as well in case he cries but I don't see why he should in granddads arms." I ran out the door before Joe could say anything. I went to find mum.

"Mum are you in here?" I asked as I walked into her office. Her office was empty. She was probably in the grand hall getting dinner ready. I went there she wasn't there either. I went to the P&E barn to find Bex.

"Bex, have you seen my mum?" She shook her head. She went back to teaching her class who had missed her it seems. "Where's Grant?"

"Bathroom." Well that was no good. I walked back towards the sub-levels. I passed the new C&A classrooms.

"Excuse me, professor, could we have a quick word?" Professor Buckingham was sat in on one of the lessons. She walked out.

"What is wrong, Cameron, dear?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen my mother."

"No, sorry dear I have not seen her. She should be around at dinner. Sorry I have to get back into this lesson." She turned around and walked back in. I really wanted to go to my old room and sit on my bed but that wasn't possible because of Catherine, even when she is gone she was still there haunting us. I headed back to my babies.

"I'm back. Now was so hard for the big man over here?" The girls laughed as I mocked Joe with a smirk on my face.

"Ha-Ha very funny, Goode. I can tell Zach had rubbed off on you. The smirk, the mocking I am hoping he hasn't in any other way."

"Well wouldn't you like to know. Now give me back my baby." He shook his head.

"Ladies you are dismissed and enjoy next two semesters at Blackthorne. We will see you at dinner." The girls ran out of the classroom.

"Joe. Give me back Morgan." He was laughing

"Nope. I think I will keep him. I don't think your mum will mind. She can have another kid without having to go through labour or giving up sex for 6 weeks."

"Eww, gross, I don't need to think of the number of times you and my mum do it!" I ran at Joe to get Morgan but he legged it out the door and Zach blocked me.

"Think about it, we get five minutes alone." Zach was always turned on.

"No Zach, I want my baby and we can't do or I might rip."

"I never said anything about doing it. Just making out." I sighed we hadn't properly made out in a while and it also meant Joe could have a head start.

"Okay, fine but five minutes tops."

It was a good session. We were both still fully clothed but that was fine.

"Come on, Zach, let's go eat." Zach was pouting. "That is not sexy."

"Come on then."

"Hey, what was wrong earlier?" I asked as we walked hand in hand to the grand hall.

"Alice is missing." Zach muttered.

"What do you mean missing?" We stopped in the middle of the corridor. I could see into the grand hall and see Joe with Morgan and mum sat with them. "Is that why I couldn't find my mum anywhere earlier?" He nodded.

"I don't know what they mean by missing other than this morning when she was meant to be helping out with Cove Ops she never turned up."

"Let's not worry. She was fine by herself before mum and Joe found her and she will be now. We have more important things to worry about like getting Morgan off of Joe!" I laughed. We walked into the hall. Bex and Grant were sat on side of mum and Joe had two seats the other side of him. We went and sat by him. "Can I have my baby back now?" I laughed again.

"Nah. I plan on keeping him. He's too cute to give back."

"Wait a sec, is Joe Solomon becoming paternal?" Zach laughed.

"He so is." I agreed. "Hey, mum I think Joe is trying to tell you something."

Life was really good. I was really happy and I knew my family was safe. Nothing could ruin this moment right now. The circle was gone. Catherine was gone. Everyone who had the feeling to kill me was gone and my family was safe.

**And there is the end. How did you guys like it? I am going to start writing the sequel now as well as my other story. I am going to post part of the first chapter on here so you guys can get a feel for it.**

**Nadz x**


	28. Preview to Sequel

**This is a preview to the sequel. It is call When life changes. I hope you enjoy this little snippet of it. Just so it isn't too confusing it is set ten years in the future.**

**Nadz x**

CPOV:

"Morg, have you finished packing yet?" I screamed up the stairs. I was trying to feed Lucy who really didn't want to eat. Zach had taken the twins out with Grant, Jonas and Preston for a day out in the park.

"NO! Mum where are my...never mind I found them." Morgan was set to go to Blackthorne tomorrow. My baby was going to Blackthorne.

"MORGAN MATHEW GOODE GET DOWN STAIRS NOW!" I had just seen the mess her had let in the play room when he had his cousins over last night. I heard some stomping then him skid into the play room.

"What, mum?" He was pushing my buttons.

"What the heck is all this mess? You knew you wouldn't have time to clean all this up today so why did you get it get this bad?" I was fuming. "You had best hope I don't tell your dad about all this. Clean it up NOW and keep an eye on Lucy. She's in her playpen." Lucy was the youngest of all my kids. She was 1 and a half. "I am going to go and see what you have packed." I walked out of the playroom. We still hadn't been able to build our own house with all the kids. "Oh, Morg, all your grandparents are coming round in about 10 minutes so can you open the door when they get here." I had phoned Zach to make sure he knew he had to be back, when he was with his boys he was useless at remembering time.

_Hey babe,_

**Hey hun, what's up?**

_Just making sure you were on your way home because everyone is on their way over to send Morgan and Bel off._

**Of course I remember. He was my first born.**

_Yeah and when you are with the boys and the twins you seem to forget about everything else so hurry up and get in the car and get home._

**Alright sweets Sammy and Pen just went into the toilet.**

_Wait you let them go in by themselves? They are only 4. Please tell me you are in the disabled toilet or in the men's._

**Chillax Gallagher girl they are in the men's. Grant had to piss as well so he took them. **

_Alright then. See you in 10. Love you._

**Love you too.**

I went into Morgan's room. It was just as messy as downstairs. He had clothes thrown around everywhere and hardly anything in his suitcase. I groaned and started packing for him.


End file.
